<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Analysis] The development of Law’s relationship with Zoro by kruk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302747">[Analysis] The development of Law’s relationship with Zoro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk'>kruk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dressrosa Arc, Gen, Meta, One Piece Spoilers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Punk Hazard Arc, Sabaody Archipelago, Wano Arc (One Piece), Zou Arc (One Piece), an introverted law hanging out with fellow introvert zoro with so many noisy people around, because i love to talk about these two introvert pirates, i'm gonna be nerd and will use source material, my analysis, my long text how law's relationship with zoro developed through the arcs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of how much Zoro and Law have in common, it is not surprising they get along fine, but frankly, it took them time to actually interact with each other, and even more to be at ease in their own company.</p><p>Which is why I decided to write about their dynamic in an extensive way, starting with what Law could know about Zoro (and Straw Hats Pirates) before meeting them and going through each stage of their relationship - Sabaody Archipelago, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Zou and Wano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: Before Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, not really sure if ao3 is a good place to post that but screw it. Fanwork is a fanwork, right? Anyway, I need to talk more about my fav pirate introverts, thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The characters of Law and Zoro share a lot similarities, from their reserved, introvert nature to little details like favorite food (Zoro loves white rice what is the basic ingredient to make Law’s favorite onigiri) and both are related to real-life pirate <b> <em>François L'Ollonais </em> </b>from whom Zoro get his name, while Law’s actions resemble the exploits of this historical figure. It will not be the first time for me to say that Law and Zoro play similar role in the Captain and Monster Trio in regard to Luffy. Because of how much they have in common, it is not surprising they get along fine, but frankly, it took them time to actually interact with each other, and even more to be at ease in their own company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why I decided to write about their dynamic in an extensive way, especially from Law’s perspective in the earliest stages of their familiarity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To see how the relationship of Zoro and Law advanced through the series, it is worth to look first at the set up of what Law knew - or could have known about fellow Supernovas from Straw Hats Pirates before meeting them in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The basic thing: Luffy and Zoro come from East Blue, the<b> weakest of all seas</b>. Here, the average bounty for wanted men is around 3 mln:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Straw Hat’s Pirates are a small group but they defeated three biggest threats on East Blue: Buggy the Clown, Don Krieg and Arlong in the span of a few weeks. After beating captain Nezumi, the corrupted Marine officer contacted Marine Headquarters to make sure Straw Hats will be labelled as enemies of the World Government:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thus very likely with Luffy’s first wanted poster added to the newspaper there was some sort of article who Luffy is and why he is so dangerous to have 30 mln bounty before even getting to the Grand Line. A bounty that is 10 times bigger than averange on East Blue. And since Zoro took part in<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F1.bp.blogspot.com%2F-SJXtTXGL90A%2FXurgagcAmCI%2FAAAAAAAACnU%2F68mI2Uw6WcUs8tKfGtP8hxCU4wjMHP-xgCLcBGAsYHQ%2Fs1600%2F010.jpg&amp;t=ODg1OTBiNDM0Yjk0YmM3ZmFkNTI5YTVhYzkzNjk4NGUzZGE4OGQ4Zix3Y0tacGJkVw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626780908634210305%2Fthe-development-of-laws-relationship-with-zoro&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599316496"> stopping</a> ( <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F1.bp.blogspot.com%2F-krRZZEwfk20%2FXurgdMFZxZI%2FAAAAAAAACn4%2FlPHQoj9bXXoUFT0Rhuou3zY2bmcDOdjPwCLcBGAsYHQ%2Fs1600%2F011.jpg&amp;t=ZmM5MGRiNjI3M2RkNzc4YzFjMzQ4NGNlYzdmNzRhN2QxMDVmODk3ZCx3Y0tacGJkVw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626780908634210305%2Fthe-development-of-laws-relationship-with-zoro&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599316496"> beating </a>) Nezumi from stealing money from Arlong’s victims, the corrupted marine had a reason to not omit Roronoa in his report. With Zoro as crewmember, this could be one of reasons why newbie Luffy was so dangerous pirate captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We know that in the span of few days or weeks, marines in Loguetown (though not Smoker and Tashigi(!)) were already aware that Roronoa was part of Straw Hat Pirates due to the newest reports.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It is hard to tell if the mentioned reports were in some form published in newspapers for public knowledge. The news could not officially reach Loguetown yet but since Luffy’s bounty was placed “for all nations of the world”, so it rather makes sense that newspapers would mention such a “scandal” of Pirate Hunter Roronoa joining Monkey D. Luffy’s pirate crew at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On one hand, there is little to none interest Law could have to keep tabs on what is happening there, since East Blue was the weakest place and to fulfill Corazon’s wish (take down Doflamingo), Law if anything would need a truly strong ally. On another, a pirate from the weakest sea with 30 mln belli for a first wanted poster should raise some interest, right? Especially when it’s a fellow D.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is hard to tell how much Law paid attention back then, but so far he is presented as someone who likes scheming and making plans in advance, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he already was looking for a potential ally (tool) to finish what Corazon couldn’t do himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here is the thing:<a href="https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/624244247498997760/cienie-isengardu-a-friendly-reminder-that-zoro"> <b>Zoro was pretty famous before he even met Luffy</b></a> . And it seems not only in East Blue, since Crocodile - a Shichibukai operating in Grand Line - <a href="https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/624063051086397440/so-its-you-the-person-who-killed-100-men-under"> took interest in him years before</a> the main events of story happened, what was mentioned by Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The all seas may be separated by Grand Lines, but the newspaper reaches almost every place without any problems. What was seen both in manga itself and on cover stories. Bounty Hunter becoming a pirate himself sounds like an interesting topic to mention in the newspaper, especially since Luffy’s first bounty is both about how dangerous he himself is AND how strong is his little crew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Crocodile managed to learn about Zoro’s promising talent a couple years before the main events of the story happened. Since Zoro was just a 19 years old when he met Luffy, and him killing Mr. 7 happened “couple years ago” (what means<em> at least </em>2 years period of time), he was pretty youthful when he left his village. Yet despite his young age, the rumors of Roronoa (the monster in human form) reached other seas. No less in the criminal underworld, which Law was familiar from an early age thanks to Doflamingo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This may or may not be the earliest information that Law could come across before actually meeting Straw Hats on Sabaody Archipelago. Even if he did not pay attention then, Alabasta incident gave another opportunity to gather information of potential rival or ally.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The first official reward for Zoro’s head came after Alabasta incident and went straight to 60 mln (a double worth of Luffy’s own first bounty). Thanks to Smoker, we know that what happened in Vivi’s homeland was covered by government and officially Crocodile was defeated by Marines:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s hard to tell what exactly newspaper wrote about Straw Hats then due to government intervention. One one hand, some explanation had to be given as to why Luffy’s bounty increased and why Zoro’s got 60 mln belli for a first bounty, what in itself is pretty big thing. For comparison, Crocodile with title of Shichibukai had frozen bounty of 81,000,000, Bellamy, one of previous super rookies, had 55,000,000.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basing on Smoker’s words, Zoro at this point is known at least to Marines for killing around 100 bounty hunters and defeating well-known assassin, Daz Bonez / Mr. 1:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Once again, it is hard to determine how reports of Marines are closely related to official newspaper articles, even more when the World Government decided to cover up the whole situation. Still, we know that newspaper wrote about Baroque Works and their capture, including Crocodile and Daz Bonez:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s unknown, did the Alabasta incident catch Law attention back then, but Straw Hats in relative short time get two big bounties. Since to sail to New World every pirate crew has to stop at Sabaody Archipelago and Law and Luffy went to Grand Line more or less at the same time, it was matter of time (and luck) before they would meet somewhere on the sea. Trafalgar may not think much about Straw Hats yet but he isn’t a person to ignore what is going on around him. If any of established informations somehow get into the newspaper, Law could get this much: Roronoa is a skilled fighter and did not mind killing enemies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is another possibility, coming from Mock Town arc: there is <b>no explanation at all about Luffy and Zoro’s increasing bounties</b></p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>as we learn that bounty posters may be sent independently of the newspaper issue and it seems the bounty list is updated on a regular basis. This of course does not mean there couldn’t be any additional articles in later release of newspaper, but in Mock Town people did not know anything about Monkey D. Luffy (or Roronoa Zoro) who should “done catastrophic deeds” for such high bounty:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Like I said earlier, Straw Hats came from the weakest sea, so it makes sense for people on the Grand Line to not pay attention. But for smart people like Law,  Straw Hats Pirates getting two high bounties with <b>zero</b> <b>explanation</b> could be a big warning. Marines don’t give high bounties for nothing and lack of public information about Luffy and Zoro’s deeds shows how serious it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Doflamingo’s<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi3.imggur.net%2Fone-piece%2F783%2Fone-piece-5603267.jpg&amp;t=OWRkNGY4N2E3Njc1ODcwMjI2MzE5MWM0YWUzODk4OWEyMzVlYzA2ZCx3Y0tacGJkVw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626780908634210305%2Fthe-development-of-laws-relationship-with-zoro&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599316496"> little flashback to the news of Crocodile’s defeat</a> also supports the lack of information about Straw Hats part in Alabasta incident. Doffy figured out that no admiral captured former Shichibukai and noted that <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi6.imggur.net%2Fone-piece%2F783%2Fone-piece-5603269.jpg&amp;t=YzgzNDAyYmYzMTE2OWJiNmFjMjQ2N2JmNDA3MDZkODAyOTU5ZjViOSx3Y0tacGJkVw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626780908634210305%2Fthe-development-of-laws-relationship-with-zoro&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599316496"> Luffy was “a new name” whose bounty rised over the night</a>)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straw Hats disappeared from the public eye for some time due to adventure in Skypiea, and later had a Davy match with Fox Pirates. That wouldn’t show up in newspapers, but in both cases, the  witnesses from Mock Town and Foxy defeated pirates could spread rumors and tales about Luffy’s crew winning, especially such “pirate game” between their kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ultimately, before SA incident, the biggest stunt pulled by Straw Hats was <b>invading Enies Lobby</b> (to what most likely we should add the accusation of attempted murder on Iceburg, the leader of Water 7).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the turning point for Luffy and his crew. If the previous achievements may or may not appear in the newspaper, this one gets a lot of attention. Thanks to the Franky Family we know that the group from Water 7 fighting alongside Straw Hats has been omitted thus as far as the world was concerned, it was just a little Straw Hats crew (and Franky) that crashed the place for good. While reading article about the last events, Zoro said A) the newspaper did write some horrible things about them and B) confirmed that their declaration of war against the World Government is mentioned and, of course, C) Straw Hats were blamed for burning down the island: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That undoubtedly made Straw Hats infamous between marines and other pirates alike and no one could ignore them anymore. And we hear such conviction from Smoker &amp; Tashigi (Marines),</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Zeff (ex-pirate)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>and Blackbeard’s crew.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Looking how on Sabaody Archipelago Supernovas were shown to be aware who Luffy and Zoro are, we can only wonder what kind of stories and rumors arose about them after destroying Judicial Island. Pirates like Eustass Kid were quite interested to actually see if the rumors of Straw Hat’s insanity were true. But whatever Luffy was mad or not, his crew went with him against World Government and that speaks a lot about Straw Hats Pirates as a group and individuals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That alone is something that should catch Law’s attention due to his hatred for World Government for what happened to his homeland, Flevance. Pirates usually prey on civilians and other, weaker targets while Straw Hats went on heavy protected government island, burned it to ground and managed to run away alive. That takes a lot of boldness and determination, and to some degree must resemble what Donquixote Rosinante did to save Law. By stealing Ope Ope Mi, he didn’t just go against Doflamingo, but also the Marines and Government. Rosinante was willing to go against the World, the same as Luffy and his crew did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Thriller Bark, Shichibukai Kuma said that “<em> even though [Straw Hats Pirates] were unknown before… it’s not just the captain who’s getting noticed </em>”.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>What supports the possibility of lack of proper explanation for Luffy and Zoro’s bounties but at the same time confirms that after Enies Lobby, it’s not anymore Luffy that is a sole focus of attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, even if East Blue victories and Alabasta incident has been overlooked on Grand Line and/or newspapers, the infamy born of “burning down” Enies Lobby gives another opportunity to bring back all the knowledge about the Straw Hats. What definitely to some extent happened with Zoro, who from all possible epithets get the East Blue’s <b>Pirate Hunter.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>An epithet that wasn’t part of the previous wanted poster (unless it was omitted by me or in translation?) and frankly, had a little sense now since Zoro for a year or so was a pirate himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever reason Marine had in mind, the title stuck to him for good - what was seen in later parts of manga. The epithet does not make much sense without knowledge about Zoro’s past as a bounty hunter which is why I assume in one or another way, there must be some public awareness about that. The same as Nami’s past of thief became part of her title of Cat Burglar when she did not steal anything of importance in previous adventures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Unless it’s less about (former) profession and more how Straw Hats pick a fight with other pirates and Zoro takes an active part to take them down?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Pirate Hunter gave some basic knowledge about Zoro, like:</p><ul>
<li>he had fighting experience even before joining pirate crew and that</li>
<li>he picked fights with pirates on a daily basis, even if the reason for that (money? fame? personal issues?) could be not obvious.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Bounty Hunter, as a profession, is an interesting concept. On one hand, a bounty hunter is a person willing to kill and/or capture criminals for either money, sense of justice, fame or just for the thrill of fighting. On another, is a person willing to hunt down criminals that common people (and part of Marines) can’t defeat on their own. The Hunter must be confident in his abilities and have the will to risk own life. And, well, to some degree be ruthless as well, to see other human beings as a prey to hunt down and “sell” to Marines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like Coby once said, bounty hunting is<b> not a crime itself</b> , but for sure it does not make anyone popular. Zoro was literally called a <em> monster in man form </em> even though hunting down pirates kept common people safer. How and why such a person switched sides from pirate hunter to pirate is another mystery that Law rather didn’t have a chance to learn, unless there is some skewed version of Shells Town’s incident floating around the Grand Line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever reasons Zoro had to switch from bounty hunter to pirate, the most important information for Law is that: Zoro fighting alongside Monkey D. Luffy means he either does not known who <em> family D. </em> is (the natural enemy of gods) or knows but couldn’t care any less. For someone who is D himself, I think that detail should matter to Law, since Rosinante warned him once to keep in secret his connection to that mystery group of people. Zoro, and in general, Straw Hats in that regard might seem like a “safe” ally, who are willing to cause a storm arm in arm with their “D.”captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another thing for Law to consider: Zoro’s bounty of 120.000.000 Beri made him one of 11 Supernovas, with no devil fruit powers and no rank of captain. Out of 11 “super rookies”, only two people managed to do so, Zoro and Killer, and both serve under the most wanted captains from the infamous group. What makes Straw Hats and Kid Pirates even more dangerous crews, since they have more than one fighter with over 100.000.000 bounty for use in combat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In contrast, Heart Pirates has only one Supernova (Law himself) with bounty less than Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid. We don’t know how other members of Heart Pirates are priced, but they haven’t done anything close to “catastrophic deeds” like Zoro, Law, Luffy or Kid to get an outstanding bounty like them. Then again, bounties aren’t always corresponding with real strength of pirate and we can’t rule out the possibility that Heart Pirates tried to keep low bounties as possible, to not catch Doflamingo’s attention too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as a newspaper is the main source of knowledge about other pirates, it is not the most objective or fair source to judge the potential enemy or ally. The same like Straw Hats, Law most likely read about himself and his own crew a lot of terrible lies spread by Marines / Government thus was aware of such propaganda and mendacity. Still, newspapers gave basic informations, that put together helped build some idea who other Supernovas were, even just by comparing them to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From then current list from the biggest bounty to the lowest</p><ol>
<li>315.000.000 — Eustass Kid</li>
<li>300.000.000 — Monkey D. Luffy</li>
<li>249.000.000 — Basil Hawkins</li>
<li>222.000.000 — X-Drake</li>
<li>200.000.000 — Trafalgar Law</li>
<li>198.000.000 — Scratchmen Apoo</li>
<li>162.000.000 — Killer</li>
<li>140.000.000 — Jewelry Bonney</li>
<li>138.000.000 — Capone Bege</li>
<li>120.000.000 — Roronoa Zoro</li>
<li>108.000.000 — Urouge</li>
</ol>
<p>comes logical conclusions:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠ Compared to other super rookies, Zoro’s bounty may not look that impressive (only Uruge had lower price for his head), but once again, bounty of captains is not only about how dangerous they are, but also how strong is crew they command and how great a threat they are to the government. So, 120 mln for a sole fighter (first mate) doesn’t sound that bad at all, especially since it’s raising the captain's bounty and adding a lot to the total value of Straw Hats Pirates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠ It’s hard to tell for sure if Zoro not having any power of devil fruit was common knowledge or not, but if yes, then Roronoa’s bounty should inspire caution. This is not an ordinary man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠ Trafalgar Law with a bounty of 200.000.000 belli was closer to the middle-tier of Supernova group. A 100.000.000 less than Luffy and 80.000.000 more than Zoro. Looking at the numbers alone, he should be able to defeat Zoro but may lose with Luffy. Looking on their fighting styles, it would all depend on if Straw Hats could take him down outside the range of ROOM. I’m not sure if Law was familiar with flying slashes at that time, but then again, Doflamingo provided him advanced education, both scientific and in various combat styles, so it’s not that far-stretched possibility than Zoro could be more tricky to deal with than Luffy whose fighting style is mainly using bare fists thus need physical contact with enemy.</p>
<p>Then again, getting in a fight against Straw Hats would be dangerous for Law, because he is the only one crewmember on level with Zoro and Luffy. There is high possibility he would need to deal with both Supernovas himself. What is not the best idea to fight against two powerful pirates at the same time but I don’t think Law would like to risk his nakama’s life either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠ As someone familiar with sword fighting, Zoro’s Santoryu is a unique style, solely created by Roronoa. What I think is common knowledge, since Santoryu is his trademark from the start. Putting aside the chance of winning in a fight, Law as a doctor must be well aware how much a person needs to train own body to be able to fight like that. All the muscles in the jaw and neck to keep sword between teeth and be able to use it in a fight… yeah, from a biology / anatomy point of view, it must be an interesting case. Crazy like hell, but no less interesting. Which just adds how serious Roronoa was about his training and unique style of fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠ Thanks to Shakky we know that Kid’s - and by extension, Killer’s - bounty isn’t bigger than Luffy (and Zoro) due  to better skills, but because of the high amount of damage done to ordinary citizens.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I strongly believe that Law, reading the same articles like Shakky, came to the similar conclusion. Thus comparing Luffy and Zoro to Kid and Killer, the Straw Hats Supernovas do not involve themselves with killing civilians on whim. This may be an unusual thing for pirates, to attack marines/government heavily guarded places rather preying on the weaker, but at the same time it makes them different from Doflamingo or Kid Pirates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That said, Zoro having a smaller bounty than Killer about 42 mln belli does not mean he must be weaker enemy or ally. It just means he is less likely to kill ordinary citizens. Killing an enemy though is another matter. The epithet of “Bounty Hunter” rather indicates ruthlessness than kindness in fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠ Again, thanks to Shakky, we known that prior to visiting Sabaody Archipelago, Kid, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake and Law were “all over the newspapers”.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Since Zoro is Luffy’s crew member and one of main fighters of Straw Hats Pirates, I think it’s safe to assume Roronoa was mentioned often in such articles. Which makes sense for Law to be to some degree familiar with Zoro’s fame and rumors and maybe even with people’s conviction that he is a monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s hard to tell for sure what kind of image was created by subjective press articles and circulating rumors about Zoro, but as one of Supernovas he can’t be a<em> weak </em> pirate. Law definitely must have heard of him at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, that was quite a long rambling about what Law could learn about Zoro before meeting Straw Hats on Sabaody Archipelago. The same as with Luffy, there may be some mystery about Roronoa due to government censorship of Alabasta incident and a feeling of some madness and/or dangerous boldness after Enies Lobby. Of course, at that point, Law’s main interest lied solely with Monkey D. Luffy, a rival captain and fellow D. member, while Zoro was most likely just a secondary matter to worry about. At least, for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Zoro knew from newspaper about Trafalgar Law is another matter, because A) there is little to none information about Heart Pirates adventures on Grand Line B) we known only about rumors (mentioned by Kid and Apoo) what kind of cruel man Law was and C) Zoro rarely reveals how much he knows about other people and/or organizations unless he decides it’s time to share the knowledge with others. Knowing that unlike Luffy, Zoro <em> reads </em> newspapers and pays attention to lurking threats against crew, he could be more up to date with other Supernovas. That, sadly is hard to tell for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, after this long preamble, the next part will focus on more tangible evidence of the growing and changing dynamic between Law and Zoro. The upcoming part: Sabaody Archipelago - The Fist Meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2: Sabaody Archipelago, The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After long preface of what Law could known or hear about Straw Hats Supernovas before meeting them in person, time to talk about<strong> Sabaody Archipelago incident.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first meeting between Law and Zoro is both short-lived and mainly focused at Luffy’s actions. What makes sense, since Luffy is the <strike> main hero of the story </strike>captain of Straw Hats and the one that punched Tenryuubito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From perspective of time, Trafalgar visiting Human Auction House has much bigger impact because this place belonged to Donquixote Doflamingo, a man that killed Law’s benefactor (Rosinante) and who planned to use power of Opi Opi Mi for his own selfish plans. Can’t tell for sure, if Law knew that in advance or not, yet it wasn’t hard to figure out once seeing Doflamingo’s Jolly Roger painted on the scene.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This was a territory of the enemy and Law most likely knew very well how easily someone could contact Doflamingo about Law’s presence there, if he started wreaking havoc. As much as the young pirate hated World Government, he had to be aware about danger, not only from Marines protecting Nobles but also from his former boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Law freed Jean Bart and allowed him to join the crew, it’s possible he went to auction to look for someone interesting and strong that could strengthen the crew before entering the New World. Same like Eustass Kid planned to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Supernovas (except Luffy and Zoro) were shown to be aware of each other and even familiar with some, especially the ones from North Blue. Law for sure read and heard stories about Straw Hats, but if he had any special interest in them, it’s unclear. Monkey D. Luffy had a bigger chance to be the focus of Law’s attention than Zoro, because of “D.” and status of captain. After all, if Heart Pirates ever decided to propose Straw Hats an alliance, it would be Luffy that Law had to approach first. As one captain to another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But here comes the thing: Luffy and Zoro had the “big entrance“ scene together and showed similarity that put them aside from the rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first impression always plays a role in how we perceive just-met people and I’m sure it was no different with Trafalgar. Because really, how someone could ignore such big crash</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>of two Supernovas into a Human Auction building on flying fishes?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luffy screaming at the poor rider, Zoro being confused what is going on and none of them giving a fuck they crashed Human Auction Shop of Doflamingo, which World Nobles inside and plenty of people that could get injuried in the process. What a first impression!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after that, Luffy rushed to save just-sold mermaid while ignoring what was going on until octopus Hachi’s get shot by the asshole Charlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The injured fishman begged Luffy to not go against the Tenryuubito, while the rest of Straw Hats just observed the whole scene without any word.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And maybe, MAYBE Luffy would listen to Hacchi’s tearful pleas If Charlos didn’t try shot octopus again. Luffy in the end punched the asshole who wanted to kill/hurt Hacchi.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>What for sure impressed and even made happy both Eustass and Law:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>For now, Luffy proved his rumored “insanity” and once again showed the will to go against the World. Still, he apologised to his crew for putting them in danger because once you attack Tenryuubito, the Marine Admiral, a terrifyingly powerful enemy, will be sent after guilty.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The first crewmember to speak? <strong>Zoro</strong>. And the only complaint he had was not the threat of admiral attack, but that Luffy punching the asshole didn’t give Zoro a chance to slice him. Something he wanted to do.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And this is not some boast-like talk, Zoro already had a sword partially unleashed for attack. Which most likely means if Luffy hesisted for too long or chickened out, Zoro would cut that bastard. Many people wish to hurt back Nobles for their cruelty, but most never dare (unless it was the powerless Donquixote Family). Even Eustass Kid, who killed people for<em> laughing at his dreams </em>or<em> for staring at him for too</em> <em>long</em> knew better than to attack Tenryuubito. Luffy and Zoro, as the <em>only two people</em> in the whole room, were truly ready to hit/cut World Noble without care for consequences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking about the whole situation, it's a shame that Law (and Kid) did not have a chance to see Zoro’s first meeting with Saint Charlos. Luffy at least <b><em>had a good reason</em></b> to be pissed off and punching him. Zoro was willing to kill the man for less. Yeah, the idiot pulled a gun at him, but Roronoa could easily disarm him, yet, like Apoo noted, he “let off a ridiculous amount of killing intent” so he may as well decide to slice that bastad in half. Then again, only a few crewmember accompanied Law, so who knows, maybe some of the Heart Pirates had a chance to see such insanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In general, all Straw Hats made good impression, worrying more for injuried companion than incoming marine attack in response to Luffy’s action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, let’s establish everyone’s place in that moment:</p>
<p>Kid Pirates stayed close to main door, at the end of the room</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nami, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Hacchi &amp; Pappag were standing relatively close to Kid Pirates (and soon will be joined by Zoro)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Heart Pirates were sitting somewhere in the middle of the room, close to the place where Luffy punched the asshole.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Since Luffy did not come closer to his crew while apologizing, yet he and Zoro could hear each other it means most likely that both Law and Kid could hear clearly enough Straw Hats too. The rival captains had good spots to witness how “insane” Luffy and Zoro can be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Franky, all Straw Hats proved to be “crazy” because soon after that,<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi10.imggur.net%2Fone-piece%2F503%2Fone-piece-64774.jpg&amp;t=NTAyNGExYTU5ZmM3ZTU4ODlkNTliY2EwNmE4MmQ2ZjM2NzE1MjBiZSxQNHN5dEZuWA%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627233890690547712%2Fthe-development-of-laws-relationship-with-zoro&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599318867"> Sanji kicked out gun from Rosward’s hand</a> , <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi1.imggur.net%2Fone-piece%2F503%2Fone-piece-64779.jpg&amp;t=Mzk0NTViZDJmM2EzZWMyMzAzNTU3NzQwZTM1MTM1NDgwOGUwYTQ2MSxQNHN5dEZuWA%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627233890690547712%2Fthe-development-of-laws-relationship-with-zoro&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599318867"> Usopp fell down on the mentioned man and took him out for good</a> and later <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi7.imggur.net%2Fone-piece%2F503%2Fone-piece-64782.jpg&amp;t=ZmI4OTAzZmE1ZWRhZGMyMThhNTQwYTUwN2Q2MDk4OTdmZDllZTk5ZixQNHN5dEZuWA%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627233890690547712%2Fthe-development-of-laws-relationship-with-zoro&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599318867"> he, Zoro and Robin were ready to get rid of Shalulia with their ranged attacks once she tried kill captured mermaid</a> (but were saved the trouble thanks to Dark King).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When a fight between Straw Hats and guards broke out, Law did not take part in the struggle, so he could observe unfolding events in relative peace. I’m pretty sure he did witness Zoro’s flying slash that hit three guards at once (and almost hit his own crewmembers) and managed to cut tank in which Camie was trapped on the main auction scene, far away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luffy may have started the incident but his friends took an active part in bringing chaos to this place and trashing Doflamingo’s property for good. Of course, Law’s main focus was directed at Luffy but when they had a little chat, he did acknowledge the whole crew as incredible(?) pirates. Which included Zoro’s action too.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The <em> little show </em> ended with the “Dark King” Rayleigh showing up from nowhere, throwing at everyone a powerful blast of Haki and being happy to meet Monkey D. Luffy, while in the whole chaos the Straw Hats crew saved not only Caimie but other slaves too.</p>
<p>Here it is worth to mention that no Straw Hat or Kid pirate was visible affected by Rayleight’s haki, while one of Law’s men (Shachi, it seems) nearly lost consciousness. Which, I guess, kinda confirms why Kid &amp; Straw Hat crews are in the top 3, while Law’s Heart Pirates are closer to middle-tier.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Of course, the Sabaody Archipelago Arc is all about establishing Luffy’s position as one of the most wanted and “insane” Supernovas and to set up the future rivalrity and this<em> I-respect-you-but-I-will-kill-you</em> relationship between the Captain Trio what really started all with Eustass Kid’s offer of “charitable rescue” that pissed off both Law and Luffy</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>and ended with the speech “let’s meet up in New World”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sadly, everyone else was pushed to the background, which gives zero chance for interaction between Zoro and Law. On Straw Hats’ part, Sanji, Zoro and Brook were quite surprised that fight ended that soon,</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In contrast, Killer’s just commented how the Trio Captains were "short-tempered” while Heart Pirates commented how their captain “went a little overboard”; because of that I wouldn’t be surprised if Kid, Law and Luffy tried to show off the others how powerful (cool) they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I doubt Law paid much attention to what was happening with other pirates than his own crew at that moment, especially since he was involved in fight with marines in the company of unfamiliar captains (and we know from Wano arc Law do not like fight arm to arm with people he can’t trust on the battlefield).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However he may later hear his nakama’s recalling the course of events, since Straw Hats, Kid and Heart Pirates stayed a bit in the building together and went outside at the same time. So, there is a chance of someone mentioning to Law that Zoro (with Sanji, Robin and Brook) didn’t plan to wait to be saved by his own captain nor to just run when Luffy and others were fighting. Zoro’s idea of running is not taking rear exit but just blasting through enemy forces at once</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strike> and being all cool while talking to Dark Knight of all people. </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, no pirate thought to use the Tenryuubito as hostages to get away from Marines, but hey, maybe no one wanted to drag that shitty people with them. Anyway…! Once all the pirates left the building and the mentioned earlier shock was over, Zoro alongside Sanji, Robin and Brook went ahead of the pirate crowd, most likely ready to either join the fight at any moment or protect the weakest members (Nami, Chopper, Usopp) and the injured Hacchi and Camie. With the offensive position ahead of others, they were the first line of fighters after captains. What I think implies how sure they were about their skills and unafraid of upcoming fight. And that just adds to the whole “insanity” of Straw Hats</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Whatever Law had a chance to hear what was happening between the mixed crowd of Straw Hats, Kid and Heart Pirates is impossible to tell. Like I said, the first meeting between Law and Zoro is both short-lived and mainly focused at Luffy’s action, but there are few details that are worth adding that weren’t directly addressed on the comics pages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first, <b>ZORO’S SCAR</b> that he never bothered to hide, so there was a high probability Law did notice it. Just looking at the size and location of the scar alone makes it clear whatever happened to Roronoa, left him with a serious injury. It looks like something - or someone -  almost slashed his chest in half, and since Law is a doctor and swordsman, he may get the right idea that scar is a memento of some previus fight.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The doctor that took care of Zoro’s injury after the fight with Arlong Pirates said, <em> it’d normally take 2 whole years </em> to recover fully from such injury.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>We know that Zoro is a true beast when it comes to healing but by the whole adventure on the Grand Line, he wasn’t fully healed. Not to mention Alabasta, Skypiea and Thriller Bark fights that additionally strained his already burdened body. Especially taking Luffy’s pain to save the crew, what means on Sabaody Archipelago, Zoro wasn’t in the best shape to begin with. Perhaps it was impossible to notice it at first glance with the flying slashes and effortless slashing/killing/injuring guards, when the enemy was so weak that Roronoa didn’t even have to use his trademark santoryu style. But with high level of medical knowledge and experiences, Law could recognize the signs of wound healing and on their basis more or less assess when the scar was formed and how long it should take to recover from such injury, and maybe even guess that the wound was sutured several times by different people (which we are not able to judge due to the comic style of drawing). The point is, as a doctor, Law probably was aware that Zoro’s scar is</p>
<ul>
<li>still fresh injury, not something from, let’s say, a childhood and</li>
<li>not healed fully</li>
</ul>
<p>What just adds to the overall image of a badass swordsman that went against the World in Enies Lobby while still recovering from serious injury. From the medical point, Zoro may be an interesting human being due to high tolerance for pain and endurance. And insanity, for following Monkey D.Luffy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second and third details, in retrospect, add different layers to the a seemingly simple story of Luffy punching World Noble. All thanks to fleshed out Law’s past.</p>
<p>Namely, <b>crowd reaction to shooting down Hacchi</b> like this:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>or this</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>is hard to not connect with Law’s traumatic childhood experiences. During Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Trafalgar was this cool and unaffected pirate captain who happily showed middle finger to Eustass Kid, Supernova #1 and did not worry about incoming Admiral or Marines. But thanks to flashback we learned that as the only known survivor from Flavence with visible <b>Amber Lead Syndrome</b> , young Law was treated similar like the injured fishman in Auction House. Of course, the racism against fishmen has more layers and is rooted deeply in the history of the World Government, but that rich woman literally said she was glad that Hacchi got shot  because “I was worried that I would get some kind of disease”. Like sick / injured person should be killed for the mere possibility of spreading the disease. Because they look different - fishman with different color of skin ( <em> “disgusting! look at the color of his skin!”) </em> . A <em> monster </em>. Law too, was called a “white monster” for the white patches on skin. That he should be shoot down like other people of Flevance. Which is what 13 years old Law heard from doctors in various hospitals:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Adult Law did not show any sign of PTSD or that words of <em> disgusting different color skin </em> and <em> disease </em> triggered some bad memories then - or at least, didn’t show anything like that in a visible way. I’m pretty sure he did hear people’s laugh and cruel, dehumanizing comments, the relief that dirty (infected) “monster” was shot down. Which is why I think the whole scene takes on a new meaning, when Luffy punched World Noble (in similar manner to Rosinante punching an asshole doctor with no sympathy for a dying child that he treated like some dirt), when Zoro protected Chopper &amp; Hacchi ( <em> the monster </em>) without any hesitation</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>and in general, how Straw Hats decided to trash this cruel, merciless place without any care for consequences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What leads to the final, third addition to the Tenryuubito Incident that should bring Law some sense of catharsis -<b> Straw Hats crashed Human Auction Shop that belonged to Donquixote Doflamingo</b> of all people. A man that Law wanted to destroy once and for good. Of course, this incident wouldn’t be any serious setback in the big picture, because Doffy always finds a way to come out on top and it’s not like he cared that much about this business, not with SMILE on the horizon. What Law may or may not know at that moment. Still, Straw Hat Pirates dared to hit World Noble(s) on Doflamingo’s territory and that should bring stain on his reputation. A newbies crashing Shichibukai’s business? Pissing off Noble Family that, with a little luck, could make Doflamingo’s life a bit harder? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Precious. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is no wonder why Law was so pleased with all the chaos started by Luffy and why the whole crew was impressive that day. Of course, the full attention was on Monkey D. Luffy, but I doubt Law could ignore Zoro &amp; Straw Hats deeds either. After all, the whole crew “have put quite a little show“ that he for sure enjoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, not much direct evidence of the relationship between Law and Zoro, but at least they had a chance to see each and have a first-hand glimpse of what they are capable of in fight and how they act in a stressful situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The next part - PUNK HAZARD. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3: Punk Hazard, The Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So far, the previous parts were written mainly from Law’s perspective - especially the meta about Sabaody Archipelago as he was an eyewitness of Straw Hats shocking deeds. The Punk Hazard arc did not create a lot of chances for Law and Zoro to interact, yet it allows them to learn - or at least to <em>assume</em> - things about the other enough to set a solid common ground for their future relationship. Thanks to the richer source material, this time the analysis can be relatively as much about Law’s perspective as about Zoro’s, which helps to show how their characters share significant similarities.</p>
<p>So, a quick recap:</p>
<p>Between the first meeting at Sabaody Archipelago and reunion on Punk Hazard, two years have passed. A lot things changed over that time - Trafalgar Law became Shichibukai, one of Seven Warlords, while Straw Hats just started their journey to the New World.</p>
<p>Through the series of events, Straw Hats Pirates found themselves on an isolated island known as Punk Hazard and of course, got in trouble. Originally, he crew divided into two groups; Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Usopp (later joined by Brook as well) went on the island as “rescue group” while Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Brook were supposed to wait on the ship but get caught by enemy and ended up involved with saving kidnapped children. None of them knew in advance that on the Punk Hazard currently lives Trafalgar Law - Luffy’s saviour from Marineford and rival pirate captain. Law, on the other hand most likely knew about Straw Hats’ big comeback, since Monet was showing Caesar Clown the newest article about Straw Hats, thus the newspaper somehow must have reached Punk Hazard. Of course, the island wasn’t an easy place to find so it’s safe to assume that Law’s proposition of alliance was more of taking advantage of the occasion than planned to the last detail scheme.</p>
<p>Like I said earlier, Zoro and Law did not interact much through the story arc, mainly because both were busy with their own task until the final fight united all pirates and marines against a common enemy. They did however hear about the other from various people and run into each other a few times; either they were within earshot or close enough to watch what the other was doing and on the basis of observation (and comparison to rest of characters) draw some conclusions.</p>
<p>The first chance was the meeting between pirate captains that Zoro (with Usopp, Brook and Robin) observed from a close distance. Even before the captains faced each other, Zoro immediately recognized the other Supernova:</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Interestingly,</p>
<ul>
<li>Roronoa remembered Law from the Human Shop on Sabaody Archipelago but did he know about Law’s position as Shichibukai is not clear. Robin for sure knew and it’s hard to tell for sure  if Mihawk would tell Zoro about his fellow member of the Worst Generation getting a title of Warlord. Whatever he knew or not, Zoro did not forget about the rival captain even though he spent the last two years in isolation, training hard under Mihawk’s watchful eye. What means he saw Law as a strong (potentially dangerous?) person worth remembering. Thus it would not be too exaggerated to say that Law made a good impression that day (later on, Nami too will recall Law more from the incident on SA rather than saving Luffy at Marineford)</li>
<li>From the comics page, it’s hard to tell who was surprised about Luffy’s wounds, but the anime episode clearly showed it was Robin. Zoro’s reaction is hard to judge by, since we couldn’t see his face nor hear his thoughts on that matter. Still, he may know more about events at Marineford than her thanks to Mihawk’s intel about battle and what happened to Luffy there. Maybe even mentioned that Law showed up out of nowhere and helped smuggle injured Luffy and Jinbei far away? Or maybe Luffy just told him about his scars off-panel.</li>
<li>Luffy said he owes his life to Law. Which, for someone like Zoro, who was willing to give up his own life, ambitions and pride for Luffy, is a pretty big declaration. Saving Luffy definitely put Law on Zoro’s good side.</li>
</ul>
<p>Despite Luffy’s declaration about Law as the good guy, the Shichibukai did not think the rival captain was indebted to him and warned that “we are both pirates. Don’t forget it”:</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>According to Law, saving Luffy was a whim, and the mentioned action is considered just as such. No debt, no demanding a payback, not dragging Luffy in the mess because of something that happened two years ago. That attitude speaks a lot about Law as a person and presents him in a positive light - he is a honest man that does not make excuses about kindness to emotionally influence a rival captain. On the contrary, Trafalgar warns against trusting him, because pirates can’t be trusted, really and they are both just that. A potential enemy at this point.</p>
<p>Law actually sounded here a lot like Zoro in Alabasta, after saving Smoker:</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Both saw the good deed just as a whim (in case of Zoro, a captain’s whim) and did not demand anything in return nor saw it as something changing the status quo between them and (potential) enemy. Trafalgar reminded Luffy both are pirates - thus kindness shouldn’t be taken for granted while betrayal and deception should be expected at any moment. Saving once Straw Hat doesn’t make Law - or Luffy, for that matter - obliged to anything.  </p>
<p>Zoro, instead of using the “debt of life” argument to secure the safety of the crew, said only “don’t think about that, Luffy is just being weird”. Like what happened between him and Smoker did not matter at all - when in truth it mattered very much. Marine officer between pirates could not expect rescue yet he survived because Zoro followed a ridiculous captain’s order despite knowing well how big of a threat the man was to the crew. Leaving Smoker to his fate was the best, the most logical and pragmatic choice to make. A choice Zoro was willing to make, a choice that was expected from him by Sanji and Smoker alike. It was the best chance to get rid of a marine officer that none of Straw Hats could beat down at that point. Yet the cold pragmatism was overruled by the captain’s whim. When questioned by Sanji why he’d bring the enemy up Zoro admitted he didn’t want to do it (what Smoker most likely heard while recovering after almost drowning), but beside that did not fuse about that, did not complain, did not take credit for anything. And he could easily use the situation for crew’s benefit, could easily lie about kindness or anything like that. But the same as Law, Zoro chose a straight-forward approach and dismissed any idea of debt from the saved person. Since it is such a similar act, something that Zoro would do - and did - himself, I strongly believe in that moment Zoro took to liking Law. Or at least, gave him the benefit of doubt. </p>
<p>A moment later, Law used his powers that catched Zoro’s attention immediately.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Though none of Straw Hats witnessed the full fight between Law and Marines, it was clear that Shichibukai won against Smoker and in one move knocked down Tashigi. And fine, now Smoker is most likely not a big match for Monster Trio and Tashigi never was at Zoro’s level, but they weren’t the weakest marine soldiers either. Even though Luffy assured his friends that Trafalgar is a good guy, Zoro showed interest in Law’s weird abilities. Whatever was that curiosity alone or taking notes in case of future fight, Roronoa had a chance to see up close some of Supernova’s skills.</p>
<p>Soon after that Law and Straw Hats went their ways - but before parting, Trafalgar told the rival pirates where they could find their missing comrades. So far, the Shichibukai behaved well towards Luffy and Straw Hats.</p>
<p>In truth, Trafalgar Law did not have a reason to think much about anyone else than Luffy at that moment, while Zoro got some important insight into Law’s character and powers. Once in the shelter, when the entire crew gathered and discussed the latest events together, Zoro had another chance to gather information about Shichibukai. The intel though was <em>contradictory.</em></p>
<p>The<b> first source</b> of knowledge was Zoro’s own nakama and the swap of their bodies. It wasn’t outright said but I think all of them easily came to the conclusion that it was Law’s fault. Why he changed Straw Hats, none could know for sure. In one way or another, they were forced to seek out Law to undo unwanted change. Law did say to Luffy before parting their ways they will meet again, which is the most logical of his reasons. The change weakened Straw Hats, but it wasn’t anything truly dangerous or threatening. Confusing as hell, sure, but beside Nami, no one was worrying too much about it. </p>
<p>The<b> second source</b> of knowledge was samurai Kinemon. Thanks to him, Luffy finally learned that Law become Shichibukai (however Zoro seems to be unfazed by the information, what could means he already knew that after all).He told a story how Law cut him in three pieces - head was taken to laboratorium and there cut into even more pieces, torso left behind and legs thrown(?) away as food for the dragon. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This contradicts Luffy’s opinion of Law, as the good guy and resembles more the Sabaody Archipelago incident, when Law cut in pieces marines and messed with their bodies. Of course, Kinemon was an unknown enemy from Trafalgar’s perspective yet samurai’s story about saving his son and the general situation of the children begging to be saved, does not put Law in good light. For whatever reason, the Shichibukai was involved in shaddy interest and there was no denying that. Also, although Zoro is far less suicidal than Tashigi with the whole “if you are going to cut / defeat me, kill me” attitude, as a swordsman (influenced by Wano philosophy thanks to his old sensei), cutting an enemy in pieces but not letting him die may be actually offending. It’s hard to ignore Law’s cruelty of messing with the human body while said person is alive and can still feel pain but can’t do anything because all the parts are thrown in different places. I mean, it’s pretty good tactics to keep enemy helpless but killing is much easier way to get rid of the problem without unnecesery torture. </p>
<p>Kinemon’s story brings back the reason why Trafalgar Law is called Surgeon of Death and supports all the rumors of his cruelty. He is not above messing with the human body and cutting it in pieces while keeping the owner alive and helpless. It’s not something that Zoro would do. Injuring seriously, even killing? Yes. But not torturing. It just proves how dangerous - and cruel - Trafalgar can be. </p>
<p>The<strong> third, final source</strong> is Brownbeard. The pirate explained what the “Worst Generation” is, told a story about Punk Hazard and Hawkins killing all members of his crew, about beloved master Ceasar Clown who helped injured and abandoned former prisoners and, finally, about another “saving god” in the person of Trafalgar Law.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>On one hand, this is another proof of Law’s medical skills and specific powers used to help strangers. Brownbeard was grateful to Trafalgar, although the Shichibukai was a part of Luffy &amp; Zoro’s generation that the older pirate hated with passion. Like he said, Law was different from the rest of Supernovas and many Straw Hats pirates were touched by the story. For Luffy it was a proof he was right, Law was a good guy.</p>
<p>At this point I think Zoro gets the idea that “surgeon” in Law’s epithet is no mistake. The man clearly had medical knowledge and skills and good understanding of his own powers. On another, since Straw Hats had a chance to learn a bit about Law’s powers and its effect on people, one may wonder what happened to the animals? Are they still alive, legless? Or were killed for the “greater good”? Because as much as Brownbeard’s story was touching, the fact that Law cut away from so many living creatures their lower part of body and gave permanently to someone else is creepy. And closer to some mad science than miracle healing. Franky, like always, Zoro did not betray any emotions about the situation, he mainly listened to other people’s stories without passing verbal judgment. </p>
<p>Out of 4 people talking about Law, Brownbeard and Luffy were adamant Trafalgar was a good guy (and were indebted to him), Kinemon testified to his cruelty and lack of mercy while Law considered  himself just a pirate. Which is half on half. Whatever Zoro considered Law a good or bad man at that point, there is no denying he was capable of both great and horrifying deeds. The safest option then was to consider Law as a complex character. In truth, I feel like Zoro would put more weight on Law’s personal opinion about himself, especially since the man did not consider himself to be a hero. Like Luffy and Zoro, despite all the good deeds done over the course of their journey, they saw themselves as pirates, with big ambitions and selfish goals rather than heroes. Law’s opinion seems to be the most honest and objectively. </p>
<p>To sum up the first exchange between Law and Straw Hats, his main focus was again at Luffy, while Zoro in a relatively short time managed to learn important bits about Trafalgar.</p>
<p>Soon after that scene, Nami sent Zoro to tag along Sanji (currently in her body) and Brook in search for samurai. Zoro wasn’t pleased and frankly, it was the first time when he could be annoyed by Law’s weird abilities. Then again, he could be just annoyed by the perverted nature of Sanji and Brook that made Nami send him to guard her body from two perverts. Looking at how he and Sanji argued the whole way, I think it was the latter. </p>
<p>In meanwhile, Trafalgar learned that Caesar Clown hired Yeti Cool Brothers to kill Straw Hats. Soon after that he was told that Roronoa Zoro, Nami and Brook were easily killed by the assassins. </p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Caesar and Monet found that amusing and/or disappointing. Because of the scheme against Donquixote Doflamingo, Law could not betray his personal thoughts on that matter. He did not show much emotion either,  when Monet mentioned his past connection to Straw Hats, at least until Caesar’s accusation of bringing Straw Hats comes to play. Ultimately, Law (for now) secured his position as their ally and even assured his companions to fight for them. What soon will turn to be a lie - as much as Law’s expression did not betray anything, once the talk was done, he headed straight to Luffy, saving along the way captured Nami (in Franky’s body) from the Yeti Cool Brothers.</p>
<p>Did the news about the supposed death of Zoro, “Nami” and Brook prompted him into action, it’s hard to tell for sure. On one hand, he went seeking Luffy to propose an alliance and came at the right moment to eliminate the enemy, so the feeling of danger wasn’t unfounded. On another, would he want to ally himself with a crew which one(s) of the main warriors got killed so easily? </p>
<p>The alliance was made to the horror of Usopp, Nami and Chopper while Robin was supportive of Luffy’s decision (although warned him about the danger of betrayal), while Franky was barely conscious due to injury. Zoro, Sanji and Brook were not there busy looking for missing samurai. About the Straw Hats individual reactions to alliance I will talk in a more extensive way soon. For now what is important, Law’s first real interaction with Luffy’s crew was shocking and confusing on many levels. Once the emotions settled down, Straw Hats got their bodies back (beside Nami and Sanji, who was still far away) and a plan was formed - and like, Law was forced to help save the sick children - the serious talk started for good.</p>
<p>Law warned Straw Hats about Caesar Clown - those who can’t use haki should keep away. Luffy admitted that out of all crewmembers, he, Zoro and Sanji are the ones capable of fighting the criminal scientist. With Law, the alliance had 4 fighters that could capture the man.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>So far, Law learned that Zoro is indeed a haki user. To capture gas-gas (Logia) man, he would need to use armament type. A type that the stronger of will, the harder to cut, even with Law’s abilities. </p>
<p>Trafalgar warned Luffy that once they capture Caesar, things will shift very fast and there will be no coming back anymore. Luffy of course did not change his mind and finally the talk turned to missing Straw Hats. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of 9 crewmembers, only 6 were present - Nami (now in Sanji’s body), Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Franky &amp; Usopp, so Law could talk just about Zoro, Sanji (in Nami’s body) and Brook. The trio that was said to be killed by Yeti Cool Brothers. Which leads back to earlier Trafalgar’s (forced) lack of reaction - either</p>
<ul>
<li>Law with premeditation omitted their supposed death, maybe to not deal with Luffy’s emotional response that he already experienced at Amazon Lily when Luffy was mourning the death of Ace. The “positive” outcome of that choice could get in handy once the truth came out, as better motivation for Luffy to get the man responsible for the death of his friends. Yet the negative outcome outweighs the positive, since Law needs Caesar alive and Luffy in furious despair could kill the scientist. Still, if Trafalgar believed that harm came to missing Straw Hats he could tell Luffy what he heard not so long ago.</li>
<li>Law did not believe Yeti Cool Brothers could take down Zoro alongside Sanji (did he know who was in which body or did he learn that just by switching Straw Hats bodies much later?) and Brook since all were pretty strong. What could explain why Law talked about them as alive and unharmed. </li>
<li>Or maybe meeting with Luffy confirmed that the missing trio is all right due to lack of negative effects between switched Straw Hats - if Law’s ability let him know who was in whose body and destroying one body affected the true owner, that is.</li>
</ul>
<p>Interestingly, Law told Luffy to convince the three missing friends of his about the alliance between Straw Hats and Heart Pirates. Did he expect Zoro (and Sanji and Brook) to be wary of working with Trafalgar, like Robin warned? To advise against alliance, like Usopp, Nami and Chopper did? Was that assumption of a worst-case scenario or expecting an understandable or even justified suspicion since all of them were pirates and pirates can’t be trusted?</p>
<p>Now allied pirates proceeded with the plan that of course did not work like it should. Luffy’s group failed to capture Caesar, Law was stopped by Vergo, marines got mixed into all of this while Zoro’s group faced the danger of Slime. In the end Law, Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker (in Tashigi’s body) and Tashigi (in Smoker’s body) were captured and put in the same cage. For a brief moment, the captured pirates and marines could  observe on big screen the struggle of people outside the facility that were used as guinea pigs in Caesar’s experiment of mass murder weapon. Including Zoro’s group chased by a toxic monster. Since Luffy spotted his friends, it’s logical that Law, laying side to side with Luffy, saw them too.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Even Caesar admitted that Luffy’s friends are quite tenacious yet in serious danger. Only those inside the building were safe and soon after that allied pirates and marines got busy with their own survival. Freed and ready to kick enemy ass, Law had a chance to see how Zoro and Kinemon made a big entrance by slicing through the iron doors.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luffy, being helpful like always, noted the ruckus was “Zoro and others” doing, so Law couldn’t mistake Roronoa for anyone else. But as much as it was a pretty awesome entrance, Straw Hats sliced the door that was supposed to keep toxic gas out of the building nearly killing everyone and only a fast reaction of marines saved them all. Impressive act yet reckless and putting everyone in serious danger. Zoro’s reaction to what could happen to them all if G-5 soldiers didn’t repair the door? </p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p><em>OK</em>. Like being so close to dying in a horrible way was no big deal. </p>
<p>Soon after that, marines were ready to attack Straw Hats and Brownbeard. One near death experience behind Zoro and he is up for another fight. With a sharp smile. The upcoming fight was stopped though for a moment by Law’s speech (who could pay attention to what was going on between marines and pirates or not, hard to tell but the whole screaming of G-5 soldiers must reach his ears, especially since he did hear Nami’s demands to switch her back to her body). Trafalgar explained the current situation and how much time they all have to save themselves. </p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>On that occasion, Zoro at least can be assured that Law is not interested in mass murder weapon to gain for himself and were nice enough to tell pirates and marines alike how to save themselves. Interesting is also that Law said outright he can’t guarantee the safety of anyone who will stay in the facility after 2 hours is over even though no one was his responsibility to begin which. Even if there was no alliance (about Zoro still did not know), Straw Hats would still target Caesar for hurting children and marines were natural enemies. And yet, he gave them all important details and time to run away.</p>
<p>With Law’s final words, the characters split in three groups - Law, Smoker and Luffy went to fight Caesar and Vergo, Straw Hats went to look for children, marines were ordered by Smoker to save kids and find a way to escape - and, because Straw Hats are pirates, the soldiers decided to fight them on the occasion. The three groups of course will soon mix up, but before that happens there is one important moment - Zoro, after learning from Usopp about Luffy’s defeat and coming to conclusion how reckless all of them were, demanded from Luffy to pull himself together and finally get serious since this is the “New World” where the smallest mistake may bring death.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Luffy ran ahead of Law and Smoker, but he was still close enough to where Shichibukai stood to assume he too heard Zoro’s words. Roronoa may not show much worry or care for the danger before, but once he took the situation seriously, he outright demanded from the captain to do the same. No more fooling, no more reliance on luck. He was harsh on himself and treated Luffy to the same, high standard. After hours of staying close with Luffy who did not bother much by being captured or the danger, who joked and talked crazy bullshit, I think that moment put Zoro in good light in the eyes of Law. At least one Straw Hat took seriously the whole situation (without panicking like Nami, Usopp and Chopper) while not tolerating the childish behavior of the captain (like Robin and Franky did in the cage).</p>
<p>Of course, the <em>Gum Gum no Ufo</em> did spoil the moment between Zoro and Luffy, but hey, maybe at least it reassured Law that Luffy does not listen even to his own nakama and they suffer as much as he did while dealing with Monkey D. Luffy. Anyway, Law and Zoro again parted their ways. In the long run, Trafalgar with the help of Smoker finished Vergo, Zoro with Tashigi defeated Monet, Luffy beat down Caesar and sent him flying and Straw Hats saved the children.</p>
<p>The next time when Zoro and Law met, the toxic gas got inside the facility (this time courtesy of Trafalgar who cut the building in half with his powers during a fight with Vergo) and united forces of pirates &amp; marines were running away from it. Trafalgar came up with a plan to save everyone but they needed to run as fast as possible since Luffy failed to capture Caesar - the main figure needed to take down Doflamingo. Despite the urgency, Straw Hats refused to go with him until the missing Chopper, Usopp and Brook would not show up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And they did not budge at all, until all of their friends came safe and all.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Loyalty is a Straw Hats thing. That and being stubborn as hell. Not just Luffy and Zoro or Sanji (the strongest fighters) but every member of the crew.</p>
<p>Once all settled into a cart and were riding through the tunnel, they had to deal with a collapsing building - and the possibility of being burned alive.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Despite the grave situation, Law and Zoro did not lose their coolness even for a second. Trafalgar once again had a chance to see Zoro’s fighting skills when he cleared the path of cart of the rubbles thus saving everyone. In general, Luffy and Zoro were the main force protecting the riding cart from failing rocks. Law could do the same, with his powers but he could be too exhausted after fighting with Vergo (and all previous injuries / pain) and relied more on allies than his own powers. Which may suggest he trusted them to do the job for him.</p>
<p>Finally, the cart gets out of the collapsing building (Nami’s ability to create wind cleared the toxic gas for them) only to meet two of Doflamingo’s subordinates that Law declared the enemy.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Interesting detail of this frame is that, as much as Law should be a central part of the picture, he could stand close to any Strawhats beside Luffy. Even more closer to the ones he already knew and interacted with and yet he takes place between Luffy (the main ally) and Zoro (Luffy’s right hand man and fellow Supernova) he barely interacted with for the whole arc. Surprisingly, Smoker too tends to pull toward Zoro out of all Straw Hats - what is even more visible when compared to just previous interaction with Law where he clearly stood in a different place. At that point, Law and Zoro are two pirates that could kill him once yet spared his life. Okay, Luffy is actually the reason behind Zoro’s mercy yet it was Roronoa decision to carry on captain’s whim and he physically was the one to do the saving. Also, Zoro and Law are more mature and less prone to joke at Smoker’s expense. <em>Unlike Luffy. </em></p>
<p>Because Baby 5 and Buffalo get their hands on beaten Caesar (that was previously sent flying outside thanks to Luffy), Law immediately wanted to stop them with his own powers but was told by Luffy, Zoro and Nami to trust her and Usopp to do the job. Trafalgar wasn’t happy about that solution, too worried about failure of the plan to put faith in his allies.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And yet, Nami and Usopp not only took down enemies but were the one that actually captured Caesar Clown. Not thanks to haki but seacuffs. Zoro was right to tell Law to not look down on their sniper. </p>
<p>Once the battle was over, Law went to cure the children albeit in a way that made Chopper believe he either killed or hurt them pretty badly. It’s hard to tell if Zoro heard Chopper’s screaming (but then again, Zoro always had a soft spot for the little doctor and kept an eye on his well being), but he did not seek out what happened between two doctors and sick kids. Later, when Sanji handed out food to pirates, marines and children - and Zoro got the alcohol from G-5 - Law warned Luffy they can’t stay on Punk Hazard due to possibility of another enemy attack (that could be - and in fact, was - Doflamingo himself). What of course Straw Hats happily ignored in the favor of the great party.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Law and Smoker kept the safe distance from partying crowd of pirates, marines and children while talking a bit about put in motion Shichibukai’s plan. Despite staying far away from Straw Hats they could observe all the craziness of Luffy and his friends. And maybe see Zoro drinking with marines - the sworn enemy - like it was the normalest thing in the world. The party however did not last long and soon children bid (pretty emotional) farewell to Straw Hats. </p>
<p>Once the party was over, Law accompanied Straw Hats to their ship - what didn’t go unnoticed by Zoro (who still wasn’t informed about the alliance).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Interestingly, Zoro first consulted that with Usopp and Brook instead of “attacking” Law what the hell he was thinking doing. And well, Roronoa is not shy to talk to strangers and is not afraid of picking fights with strong opponents either. What shows both Zoro’s composure and maturity to check out with friends what he missed out before acting and creating unnecessary conflict. Okay, Zoro did not sound polite at all, with the just “he” instead of using Law’s name, yet I think this still falls into good impression, especially considering the fact that Zoro has the opinion of a murderous person who loves fighting yet acted rational. And really, there are plenty of hotheads between pirates who would happily challenge Law for lesser reasons. Because really, pirates like to establish dominance over others while Zoro, a beast himself, pretty easily accepted the rival captain’s presence on the ship.</p>
<p>(And maybe, just maybe Zoro noticed the small smile on Law’s face, once children bid their emotional farewall)</p>
<p>Once the allied pirates sailed out, it was time to present the strategy to everyone - even more so, since Law already told Doflamingo over Den Den Mushi his demands in return of captured Caesar Clown without consulting his allies first.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Zoro did not show any worry or fear about Doflamingo (and thanks to Mihawk he could be well informed who the man was) and was only interested in the mentioned strategy. He also finally learned about the alliance between Straw Hats (Luffy) and Heart Pirates (Trafalgar Law) and the common goal - to take down four Yonko (Emperors). Law explained in great details the situation in New World - the black market and its connection to Kaido and Doflamingo - and what must be done on Dressrosa. Zoro did not take part in the discussion yet listened closely. For the little we saw of him, he kept distance from other Supernova that allowed him to observe Law while not coming in direct interaction. Law too, kept a safe distance from Roronoa and none of them tried to invade the personal space of the other. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>During the night an interesting thing happened - Zoro was seen sleeping in the bunk, with Luffy and Brook doing the same. This is very unusual, because according to SBS (vol. 74 ch. 737), Zoro slept just 3 hours at night, staying awake through almost the whole night (what brings a question, did he was on permanently night watch or did he just keep company to the weaker crewmembers to make sure they and ship will be okay?).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>What makes sense - Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Kinemon stayed awake, the first three on the deck, the two latter inside the ship, in case of a Doflamingo attack. Law slept (or kept vigilant?) on deck, so if an enemy attacked there was a strong group to defend the ship in the absence of Luffy and Zoro. Similarly, in case of Law betraying Straw Hats, the ship was still protected by Sanji (one of Monster Trio), Franky (middle group of fighters) and Kinemon (great swordsman himself).</p>
<p>Still, the uncommonness of the situation is that Zoro does not trust easily. Him sleeping when the crew could be under attack at any moment speaks how much faith he had in his nakama and maybe in Law too, who so far proved his reliability. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In contrast, Law did not allow himself to relax much on Luffy’s ship. He spent the night on deck (probably making sure Caesar will not try to run away), with sword at hand. Law too, seems to not trust easily, even the allies.Though it may be less about lack of trust in Straw Hats and more stress that accumulates over months (if not years). Especially when all he could do was wait for morning paper to see what Donquixote Doflamingo decided to do - fulfill Law’s demands or not - and how it would affect the plan.</p>
<p>And with that moment, the Punk Hazard arc can be considered completed.  </p>
<p>Law and Zoro, sadly again did not interact much through the course of the story. Roronoa literally talked three times directly to other Supernova, yet comparing his behaviour to other crew members still gives a lot to work with for Law, while Zoro’s opinion about Heart captain relies mainly on mere observation and on stories told by people who at some point interacted with Law, in good or bad way.</p>
<p>That said, here comes obvious differences between Zoro and his companions that Law could easily notice and appreciate:</p>
<h2>Straw Hats reaction to pirate alliance and its goal.</h2>
<p>In general, the reaction of Straw Hats fell in three categories:<em> terror, cool acceptance and happy satisfaction. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, we have panicked and totally scared Nami, Usopp and Chopper</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>whose main concern was that taking down Yonko is too dangerous and how, as Usopp nicely said, they are supposed to trust <em>that suspicious guy</em>… who just stands like, a few meters away. And even though Luffy gave the lifting morale talk that placate the weakling trio for a time being, once Doflamingo is mentioned, they turn back into <em>nope Nope NOPE</em> mood, trying to vote against the alliance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ironically, even with Brook wondering if their protest would change anything (with I’m not sure if that means he too, don’t like the plan of pissing off Kaido by taking down one of Seven Warlords), it still makes only 4 of 9 people against. Which means a majority of Straw Hats vote for yes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The cool acceptance comes from Sanji (seen above) noting that Luffy already decided, so there is no point in arguing now about that. He does not display overjoy at the prospect of dangerous battle(s) ahead but does not sound worry either. He simply accepts Luffy’s decision and will do what he always does - kick enemy ass &amp; protect the crew.</p>
<p>Another example is Robin, who, despite warning captain about common betrayals between pirates, agreed to follow Luffy’s decision:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Franky (seen above, in Chopper’s body)… well, his main reaction was just “Super” but how conscious he was at that moment is a matter of dispute. Anyway, once the plan was talked in more details, Franky didn’t show any worry and even took part in a discussion about the secret factory on Dressrosa. So, he was all for the alliance.</p>
<p>Then we have Zoro:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Emperors, huh! That’s great. Said with a wide smile. Because of course Zoro loves  the idea of fighting against the biggest and most dangerous powers controlling the sea of the New World. Which literally makes him closest to Luffy’s reaction:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>What, on one hand, is helpful for Law. On another, just speaks how Zoro’s insanity is dangerously similar to that of Monkey D. Luffy.</p>
<p>Another thing setting Zoro aside from the rest of the crew is something I think Law appreciated very much.</p>
<h2>Zoro is the only one of Straw Hats that did not piss off, bother or confuse Law through the Punk Hazard arc.</h2>
<p>I mean, Luffy probably gave him headache of the year with his stubborn, selfish and idiotic behaviour that constantly was threatening the plan</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And along with Nami, Chopper, Ussop, Franky and Robin traumatized and laughed at him</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>and in general, confused the hell of him with their emotional switching (from screaming at Luffy and not wanting an alliance with Heart Pirates to blushing and being supportive).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Let’s not forget the pushing Law into doing things he didn’t have time or interest in but was forced to agree </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>or Nami screaming at him twice to give back her body </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>while also calling him “Torao” instead of his true name - looking at Law’s face, he wasn’t happy about that</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>or how he was accused of murdering or harming sick kids by Straw Hat doctor</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>or was told by Luffy that he understood why there is no time for party only to ignore the danger and partying with marines of all people</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>or making Law angry with all the lack of care for his plan due to emotional response to samurai’s story</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>or the perverted trio making unnecessary ruckus when A) Law already had a lot to worry and having some quiet moment was much better than seeing grown up men ganging up against kid and B) Amazon Lily proved that Law in general is not taken by female beauty which leads back to point A. and Sanji, Brook and Kinemon noisy stupidity. The manga frames did not show Law’s reaction but it was hard to miss the commotion on the deck  where he spent the whole night (at least until the trio went to confront kid and Robin after their bath, what I believe happened inside the ship).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like, literally, half of the Punk Hazard arc is Law fighting to stay alive and secure his scheme against Doflamingo and the other half being confused, irritated, traumatized and screamed at by his new allies and occasionally, losing composure with no grace.</p>
<p>Zoro? Not so much, what I imagine makes Roronoa the safest Straw Hats in terms of Law’s mental health. Not that Zoro is not a hazard to someone’s mentality with all the crazy stuff he pulls during fights and general rude behaviour but Law did not have a chance to see the more goofy or softer or more idiotic side of the other Supernova yet. Anyway, the three times Zoro directly interacted with Law were always focused on the job which truly must have been refreshing after hours of Luffy’s selfish and overwhelming nature or shenanigans of the rest of the crew. In contrast to noise Straw Hats, Zoro is cool headed and calm - one could even say, Roronoa is a<em> quiet person</em>. Through the chaotic events, he did not pick at Law for fun, did not scream at him nor accused of cruelty or medical “crimes”, did not judge him in any noticeable way. And it was not only the matter with Trafalgar. When Kinemon attacked Rorona for “stealing Wano’s national treasure”, despite previously display of love for fighting, Zoro retained composure and limited himself to dodging while trying to convince the enraged samurai to reason.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>What is even more important, he demanded from Monkey D. Luffy - the epitome of <em>uncontrollable chaos</em> - to act seriously. Not in the comical (panicked) way Nami, Usopp or Chopper did over the course of the story. The effect was lost on Luffy soon, true, but Zoro did not turn a blind eye to his captain’s mishaps. In a sense, Zoro is a very grounding character to the energetic and chaotic Luffy and brings some self-control and sober thinking into the relationship between two Straw Hats Supernovas. Something that is much closer to Law’s own nature, something familiar enough to know how to work around the other swordsman without migraine. In contrast to Luffy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, the impression of Zoro as the stoic, mature and not-confusing person made on Punk Hazard will be soon verified by Dressrosa arc. But so will be the impression of collected, cold-blooded and scheming Law.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4: Dressrosa, The Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressrosa Arc is One. Big. Breaking. Point. </p><p>For the socio-economic situation of the world. For Straw Hats-Heart pirates alliance. For Luffy, as a person and captain of the crew. Above all, for Law on so, <em>so many</em> personal levels. Yet despite the load of changes, heavy damages and the whole emotional turmoil of facing - and trying to kill - murderer of Cora-san that he endured, Dressrosa is also the breaking point in development of his relationship with Roronoa. The chaotic, <em>deadly</em> events forge the bond between these two introverted men that in the most visual way separate the previous neutral, minimal interaction and what will come after the fight.</p><p>With the previous arcs, the lack of interaction between Law and Zoro seems to serve building a strong, good impression they could have about each other. On Sabaody Archipelago, all Straw Hats showed their insane (the best) side but it was Luffy and Zoro who stood out the most. Then on Punk Hazard Zoro was the only one Straw Hat that did not <em>piss off, bother</em> or <em>confuse</em> Law through the whole arc. Granted, mostly because they were separated by majority of time thus Law did not have a chance to see the true “Straw Hat” part of Roronoa but at the same time, Zoro wasn’t there to see how Law was laughed at, angered or confused by Luffy and rest of the crew and, in a sense, there wasn’t anything that they should feels abashed about in front of the each other. None of them had a chance to see the other in either emotional despair, at their lowest physical point or in an embarrassing situation. </p><p>Up to this moment, for Law, Zoro is the stoic, mature and non-confusing person (compared to Luffy and the rest of their crew). For Zoro, Law is a powerful, serious, capable of cruelty but also a honest pirate that saved Luffy and fought well side by side with Straw Hats on Punk Hazard.</p><h2>Dressrosa is the arc that changes the status quo for good.</h2><p>With an established alliance and the plan already in motion, the characters read the morning newspaper (chapter 699) to see what Donquixote Doflamingo decided to do.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law and Zoro (among other more collected Straw Hats) did not show much reaction to the fact that A) Doflamingo followed Law’s demands and B) he actually was a king of Dressrosa. On Law’s part the lack of reaction makes sense; he knew about the enemy's royal status in the country and whatever Doffy would follow his demands or not, did not change much how dangerous the ex-Shichibukai situation was. Zoro, well, these days he rarely shows any strong reaction to anything.</p><p>Both men also did not react much to the fact that the same newspaper announced to the whole world about the Heart - Straw Hats pirate alliance (an information that will become important later):</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law explained to the rest of the group that Doflamingo’s decision to give up Shichibukai status and coming with it security guaranteed by the government proves how much Caesar Clown was important to the enemy. Zoro listened, like always keeping distance from the Heart captain and not commenting at all.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Then came a moment to call Doflamingo (chapter 700) and give him another instruction. Once the enemy answered, the reactions of characters fell into two types: openly panicked or emotionlessness. Zoro of course fell into the second category and did not speak at all through the whole conversation between Luffy, Law and Doffy.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>In contrast, Luffy acted in a typical for himself way (with Usopp trying unsuccessfully to temper down his idiocy) while Law was, I guess, once again taken by surprise to stop him talking to Doffy in such a way. Of course, Trafalgar in the end took over the den den mushi, stated the place and time of the meeting and then hung up, cutting whatever Doflamingo wanted to say. Through the whole talk, Zoro alongside Franky, Sanji and Robin did not pay much - if at all - attention to Luffy antics &amp; Usopp screaming and smacking him time after time to help regain clarity of mind.</p><p>Once the talk with Doflamingo was over, Law finally explained to allies that the exchange of Caesar is in fact just a decoy, while the main target of the whole operation was destroying the SMILE factory. The serious talk between Law and Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Franky soon were interrupted by Luffy’s excitement. Yet before Trafalgar could reprimand the younger pirate for good, Luffy shut him down with <em>“Sanji, I’m hungry!”</em>. Zoro, like all Straw Hats, simply followed his captain to the dining room for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The poor Shichibukai not only were ignored by literally all Straw Hats, but also shocked by his own <em>“I hate bread”</em> comment. He was with Straw Hats for 2-3 days at best and they already rubbed off on him.</p><p> </p><p>In the galley/dining room, Zoro sat in a way he could observe Law from a “safe” distance.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>What seems to be a familiar method of his to deal with supposed allies (additions to the crew) when their hidden goals are not fully known. It already happened with freshly joining Robin who wasn’t completely honest to begin with - what Zoro felt in his guts from the start. And in all fairness, he was right - she did plan to use Straw Hats to run away from Alabasta and stay under protection of Luffy for as long as possible. But then she grew closer to the crew and once Enies Lobby happened, Straw Hats proved how loyal and caring they were, she could finally let herself to trust in <em>nakama</em>. Since that day, Zoro’s behaviour toward Robin changed for good and now both are very comfortable in each company.</p><p>I’m mentioning it, because the distance between Zoro and Law is notable through the whole journey from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa and during battle yet Law does not have any problem with closeness of other Straw Hats, in the sense that we see him around them and interacting with (even when Usopp later invaded his personal space to scream at him and argue), while Zoro more often than not is presented in position that allows him to watch what Law is doing from afar. Yet such behaviour is far from fear, more like<em> caution</em> and maybe the mentioned <em>lack of complete trust.</em> </p><p>In truth, Roronoa and Robin share that trait and most likely like her, Zoro was aware how common the betrayal is between pirates. And here is the thing - as much as it’s clear that Law put a lot of effort into planning taking down the Emperors, he started the whole operation by attacking Donquixote Doflamingo, the man he served under once. Which  strongly implies there is a hidden, personal goal to the alliance. Of course, Zoro did not hear from Law about his connection to the supposed ex-Shichibukai, but Trafalgar mentioned that to Luffy, Franky and Robin on Punk Hazard. Now, Luffy is not a man to care for such details and even less to gossip about them, but Robin - who already voiced her opinion that Luffy is too trusting for his own good and knew about Law’s reputation / deeds - has a very good reason to pass the information to Zoro. Sadly, we can’t tell for sure <em>what</em> and <em>if</em> anything was talked between them through the +/-24 hours of journey to Dressrosa.</p><p>For whatever reason, the established distance kept by Zoro (and Law?) is hard to miss.</p><p>During breakfast, the story of Kinemon and his captured comrade came to light. Once again, Luffy’s enthusiasm (and Franky &amp; Chopper crying) made Law angry (and oops, I already wrote about that scene in PH meta, my bad, sorry!), while Zoro remained unmoved. </p><p>Soon after that, Dressrosa was on horizont and Luffy’s thrill for adventure was undeniable, while Usopp tried to calm down the screaming captain just to meet Zoro’s scepticism about the enemy hearing them from that far away. What gives Law the spectrum of Straw Hats reactions in one go: overjoy (Luffy soon joined by Franky) - panics (Usopp) and unaffected composure (Zoro). The reactions have stayed the same once they landed on Dressrosa (chapter 701):</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>(A nice detail to note: despite of minimal to almost non existent interaction, Law stayed closer to silent / composed Zoro than to the screaming Straw Hats)</p><p>Once the allied pirates landed on enemy territory, Luffy and 8-years old Momonosuke got into a fight and Nami beat down Kinemon for the perverted ideas while Zoro and Law simply watched in silence the antics of their companions before the Heart captain finally laid out the plan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>That panel is very similar to the scene of reading morning newspapers, especially with the arrangement of characters. Zoro once again took a place opposite to Law and simply observed what the other was doing and saying. Franky, Nami, Luffy and Usopp also took the same place as before, which only strengthens the feeling of repetition.</p><p>Law’s plan divided alliance into three teams:</p><p>The <b>first team</b>, responsible for giving back Caesar included Law (main fighter and person who will deal with Doflamingo), Robin and Usopp.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The <b>second</b>, responsible for safety of ship included Brook, Nami, Momonosuke, Chopper and, in theory, Sanji:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>and the <b>third team</b> included Luffy, Zoro, Franky (for factory destruction) and Kinemon (for samurai rescue) and... Sanji, who tagged along on his own.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Looking at the three groups, the last one was made solely of fighters. What makes sense, since destruction of the SMILE factory was the main goal of Law’s plan and, by logic, was a heavily guarded place. Zoro was put in the offensive team and that suggests Law trusted his fellow Supernovas and cyborg Franky to find the hidden place and crush it once and for all while sending them on enemy’s territory.blindly due to lack of any useful data about the target. Law himself admitted the lack of information puzzled and worried him yet he put trust in Zoro, Luffy and Franky skills and endurance. A trust, I imagine, forged from experiences of Sabaody Archipelago and Punk Hazard. At least in regard to their fighting ability and “insanity” to attack Donquixote Doflamingo’s property.</p><p>Thinking about Law’s plan more, seems like</p><p>↪ Trafalgar had a good idea of Straw Hats skills and powers to regroup them for specific jobs. Like, it makes sense to send the strongest (most destructive) fighters to factory while Nami - the navigator - to keep on ship that was their only way out of enemy’s territory. But Law admitted also he added Robin and Usopp to his team for their skills: observation and range attack which didn’t make Usopp overly happy about heading to Green Bits. That leads to another matter.</p><p>↪ Did Law even bother to discuss the scheme and setting up people into groups with his allies? From previous bits, it’s clear Franky was openly interested in destroying the facility and laser beam for sure was a good tool to do so, but we didn’t exactly see discussion between characters who will play what role in the upcoming operation. Because besides sharing the basic knowledge about the plan and his doubts about the factory, it looked more like Law did not share details nor explain next steps until the last minute. What really is just a continuation of Law’s <b><em>modus operandi</em></b> seen on Punk Hazard and the feeling of secrecy could put off Zoro instinctively since he usually can tell when people hide something and Law doesn't tell more than it’s necessary and for unknown reason did not involve his own crew in the upcoming fight. Thus it makes sense for Zoro to keep distance and just observe the situation despite already fighting side by side with Law not so ago.</p><p>This leads to the general conclusion that Trafalgar Law was the mastermind who used Straw Hats like chess pieces set up in a game against Donquixote Doflamingo. Something that Doffy concluded himself and as a counterattack, put in motion the fight for Ace’s Mera Mera no Mi in Colosseum in hopes to break the alliance.</p><p>Ironically, Straw Hats did not mind following a plan made solely(?) by Law - maybe beside Weakling Trio, once they are gonna be put in dangerous situations and forced to fight for their lives. Anyway, Straw Hats most likely trusted Law’s judgment, especially since he was the one best informed about the enemy and his connection to Kaido and underground.</p><p>Once again, the question of Zoro knowing about Law’s past as Doflamingo’s subordinate comes to mind. Law’s vast knowledge about the enemy was surprising and could be another “suspicious” thing about the Heart captain to not truly trust him yet. Due to not really explained connection to the enemy, Law may not betray them on purpose yet during the fight many unforeseen and uncontrollable factors could make him change his mind. On another hand, Zoro did not voice any concern about Law calling all the shots.</p><p>So far, there must be some sort of trust between Zoro and Law, at least regarding planning and fighting skills yet a trust not fully earned in a more personal sense.</p><p>The plan carefully prepared by Law of course was followed only half-way. Mainly because the third team (with addition of Sanji acting on his own, weakening the guarding ship group) went to the city once Law let them out of his sight for a few seconds. Law’s plan once again was ignored by Luffy, and this time Zoro too. This experience, in the long run, will come truly handy in the nearest future. For now, Law was not happy with the course of events, especially since it seems like Luffy’s group did not listen to the whole plan and just disappear without any warning:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> Law didn’t run after missing “main part of strategy” nor try to stop them in any way. Maybe he knew already he couldn’t do much about Straw Hat’s carefree nature and simply hoped that Zoro once again would keep Luffy on track with the help of Franky? </p><p>Of course, Franky had a right idea to make reconnaissance and gain missing knowledge about the SMILE factory before wreaking havoc on the enemy's territory. Luffy and Sanji, on the other hand, went to the city due to smelling good food/adventure/women(?) and Zoro, well, most likely went because all of his team members moved on. I’m not sure if Law had time or energy to wonder about their reasons at that point of time, but this little experience is not only about <em>“Luffy and Zoro don’t do as they were told”</em> but also that the <em>usually collected Zoro acts irresponsible when Luffy is around.</em> And really, this unsettling observation will be very soon confirmed. </p><p>After parting, every team had their own adventures and struggles to overcome. Luffy joined Colosseum fights to win Ace’s Mera Mera no Mi, Zoro chased Wicca, the sword thief, Franky met one-legged Toy Soldier who told him truth about SMILE factory, Kinemon went to search for his captured comrade, Usopp and Robin (after separation from Law) befriended “faires” of Dressrosa, the dwarves from Tontatta Kingdom. Meanwhile, Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke repelled the enemy attack, while Sanji met Viola who, thanks to her devil fruit powers, warned him about the situation on Sunny Go and that Doflamingo did not leave Shichibukai. Sadly, Sanji’s warning came too late for Law.</p><p>Trafalgar’s strategy backfired, because of Donquixote Doflamingo’s (blood)ties to Tenryuubito and coming with that connection to the World Government. Marines under admiral Issho’s command, instead of going after Doflamingo’s head, were siding with him. Thus Law was forced to face not only Joker but also a powerful marine officer and it didn't end well for him. </p><p>Still, against all odds, Law managed:</p><ul>
<li>secure captivity of Caesar Clown, who was necessary to production of SMILEs, thus for good deprive enemy of the most important “card”</li>
<li>save Sanji from direct attack of Doflamingo and later, the crew</li>
<li>convince Nami to sail far away from enemy with Caesar without waiting for other groups and tell Straw Hats how to avoid Doflamingo’s chase</li>
<li>buy time for Straw Hats by A) admitting they are in alliance, not his underlings thus losing title of Shichibukai (protection from marines) and focusing Issho’s attacks on himself and B) keeping Doffy as far as possible from the Sunny Go and in general, sacrifice himself to secure alliance goals.</li>
</ul><p>Zoro did not witness any of that yet once he and Kinemon regrouped with (still in Colosseum) Luffy, all Straw Hats discussed the current situation via Den Den Mushi. At first, the main topic was the matter of SMILE factory - Franky told everyone about Toy Soldier and army of dwarves rebelling against Doflamingo and that no matter what (with Luffy’s consent or not), he is going join them to make sure those little brave warriors will not die. Luffy, after hearing Franky’s explanation, of course told him to “go wild” and Sanji’s group was ready to sail back to Dressrosa. But unexpectedly, Doflamingo showed up close to the Colosseum with beaten Law and shot him down at least three time in the front of Zoro, Luffy and Kinemon (chapter 729):</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Doflamingo publicly blamed Law for the “lie” of his abdication and quitting Shichibukai - something that Dressrosa citizens accepted happily, Luffy got pissed off while Zoro’s reaction was not presented at that moment.</p><p>Luffy questioned Doflamingo what he had done to Law to which the Shichibukai answered “Law is my man, it’s my duty to “educate” him.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Which leads back to the unanswered question: did Zoro was aware of Law’s past as Doflamingo’s subordinate? Now, there is direct proof that there was more to alliance than Trafalgar admitted. Water 7 / Enies Lobby arc proved that Zoro treats very seriously the matter of leaving crew (“Is leaving the crew such a simple thing?!”, chapter 438) and that the captain's position must be respected otherwise the crew will fall apart. <b>At the same time how bad must be someone’s experience to go on (almost) suicide mission to destroy his former leader by setting him up against one of Emperor out of all people? </b></p><p>Whatever doubts Zoro had about Law, all ceased to matter once he saw the half-dead ally at enemy’s mercy. Without waiting for any order from his own captain, Roronoa charged at Doflamingo while ordering Kinemon to take Law and carry him away from Shichibukai.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Depending on translation, when Doflamingo started talking about seeing Momonosuke on the ship, Zoro told Kinemon to not get caught in enemy’s mind games - “Ignore him! We wouldn’t hand the boy over!” or “Don’t get caught out!!! We can’t hand Law over to them!!!”. I’m not sure which translation is more adequate, if the latter, once again Zoro showed determination to save injured ally.)</p><p>Unfortunately, Zoro’s attack was stopped by Admiral Issho while Kinemon was wounded by Doflamingo before he could save Law. In the end unconscious Trafalgar was taken by enemy to Royal Palace while Zoro and Kinemon were attacked and chased by Marines. Not having much of a choice, Zoro told Luffy to find a way out of Colosseum so they could regroup while Luffy mentioned that Law’s “voice” (life) has not vanished completely. What Zoro may feel himself due to haki too. Anyway, both Supernovas felt how weakened Law’s life actually was at that moment thus how little time they had to do something about the situation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Unfortunately, Sunny Go was right then attacked by Big Mom's ship, targering Caesar. Straw Hats had quick discussion about the next course of action, during which Zoro, Luffy and Kinemon learned Caesar was still on their ship and, like Zoro deduced, negotiation with Doffy failed completely - or that Law was too determined(?) to let enemy win like that.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>(Though the translation from different sites says either “Why would Traffy get beat down, otherwise?! or: “Law wouldn’t be in such a pinch if everything had gone as planned!!”, both gives the impression that Zoro had Law’s fighting skills in high regard while mangapanda’s version is how Law refused to lose to Doflamingo. In all three cases, Zoro did not really blame Law for the critical situation).</p><p>In the end it was Nami’s speech that gave the best understanding of Law’s action that lead to his capture:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Sanji! I don’t think we should go back!! Not because I’m afraid! Listen to me Luffy, there are three cards we are competing for with Doflamingo!! “Caesar”, the “SMILE Factory” and “Momonosuke” for reasons unknown. We haven’t destroyed the “SMILE Factory”, so the card is still in their hands but the two other cards left are in ours!<b> Law kamikaze-ing Doflamingo</b> may have been to lead them away from these two cards!! And maybe to also create a window allowing us to sabotage the factory!! If we hand over cards<b> Law tried to protect with his life</b> to the enemy… <b>we will let him down!!!</b></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Zoro and Luffy did not know any detail of the fight between Law and Donquixote but Nami witnessed part of it and confirmed that their ally went against Doflamingo alone in something that looked like suicide attack. They couldn’t be totally sure about his intentions, but he put his life on the line to not let the enemy get Caesar. After such sacrifice - and trust in Straw Hats - they couldn't let him down by losing “two out of three cards” that mattered the most at that moment.</p><p>Luffy agreed with Nami - though Zoro was once again silent through the discussion, he did not object to Nami’s reasoning either. Whatever distrust he could have for Law to keep the distance, now didn’t matter. Straw Hat captain decided then that Sunny Go will sail to Zou, far away from Dressrosa and Big Mom (with permission for Sanji to counter-fire the Yonko’s ship) while the remaining crew was going to A) save Law and B) kick Doflamingo’s ass.  </p><p> </p><p>The mission of saving Law (chapter 731) was carried by Luffy, Zoro and Kinemon, while Franky, Robin and Usopp were responsible for destroying the factory with the help of dwarves.</p><p>Before Luffy left the Colosseum, he met Sabo (his and Ace's long-lost brother that up to this moment was considered to die in their childhood) which made Straw Hat emotionally shaken. Due to the excess of emotions, Luffy couldn’t stop crying what didn’t go unnoticed by Zoro:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Though Zoro is usually lenient in regards to Luffy’s moods, the trio managed to run away from marines in disguises made by Kinemon and get close to Royal Palace while Luffy still cried without a proper explanation why. Zoro’s patience finally ran out:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Zoro not only told Luffy to get a grip of himself (“do you still want to go save Law?”), but also actually <b>smacked him</b>. This… is a very uncommon act for Zoro. Because yes, he never beat around the bush when it comes to telling hard truth nor hesitate to reprimand his nakama (or, just straight sum up their antics as “idiotic”), but hitting Luffy is mainly done by Nami and Usopp or Sanji. It can’t be said that Zoro never displayed “a rough approach” to Luffy before - because he did it too from time to time, especially in the earlier parts of the story yet after time-skip, I can’t recall any moment similar to this one. It is so uncommon now for him to lose patience in regard to Luffy’s antics and/or emotional “breakdown” to the point of hitting him and yet it happened when Roronoa and Luffy were in the middle of a rescue mission to save Law.</p><p>Luffy - a man for whom Zoro was ready to give up his life, and for whom he was so worried once he learned about Ace’s death - was a crying mess since he left the colosseum (and some time already have passed between that and now) and Zoro just <em>smacked his captain</em> in a way Nami and Usopp usually do. What speaks a lot about the level of distress / pressure he must have felt.</p><p>Of course, it is hard to tell for sure, if Zoro was so worried about Law because he already took to liking him, or was that more about saving ally as returning debt, since Law saved Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke and Sanji from Doflamingo. I personally think it is a mix of both reasons. Zoro always took seriously his duties and “promises” (and alliance is a form of unsaid promise) but for all Straw Hats, at this point of story Law was no more “just ally”. Whatever his reasons were, taking down Doflamingo was something very personal; a matter worth dying. Straw Hats, not even knowing the full story behind Law’s choice, did not want to let him down.</p><p>In the meanwhile, in the Royal Palace, Law was put on the throne of Corazon. It is hard to tell, was he truly unconscious or did he pretend to not bring the enemy's attention to himself but if the latter, he could listen to Doflamingo’s talk with (ex)King Riku about the situation. Luffy was stuck in the Colosseum, ignoring the plan. Franky was actually doing what he promised to do, but without any support, which was not good enough. Like Doffy said, the alliance's only pieces left were Pirate Hunter Zoro and samurai Kinemon whose location and intention were unknown. What wasn’t the best information but not the worst either - there was still hope Straw Hats had some plan in mind. Especially since Doflamingo did not mention at all what happened with the rest of the crew, so Sunny Go could sail already far away from Dressrosa.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>On their way, the rescue team was aided by dwarf Wicca and Viola, who had personal reasons to hate Doflamingo. With her help, pirates get a chance to invade the palace by secret passage not known even to the enemy (chapter 735). The long stairs were going to take them inside lower part of building but Zoro came with smart shortcut by using “handmade lift”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>While Kinemon was making sure Viola was not left behind, Zoro’s impatience showed up again by rushing Luffy - even though his captain wasn’t even fooling around and did as he was told.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Was Zoro in such a hurry because of the heavy pressure of time (Law captured by enemy willing to hurt him beyond necessary and Franky’s team already on move) or just simple desire for fight, hard to tell for sure. But in all fairness, looking how Zoro was willing <em>to follow </em>Viola to another secret passage rather than directly attacking enemy soldiers (in contrast to Luffy who simply punched the main door with <em>gomu gomu no gigant pistol</em>), seems like saving Law was a serious matter to him, not just an occasion for a good fight. His reaction to Luffy’s directness points to that too, because usually Zoro was first to follow the captain into fight and not so ago his idea to get inside the colosseum unnoticed was to cut it… gently.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Now, Zoro, Kinemon, Wicca and Viola were pretty shocked and / or pissed at Straw Hat. Zoro’s whole reaction was, well, extremely expressive.</p><p>Once Luffy made ruckus, Doflamingo was informed about intruders (chapter 736):</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Since Doffy was still in the same room as Law, Trafalgar may or may not hear that Luffy (who was supposed to fight in Colosseum, to Doffy’s great surprise) and Zoro actually get inside the palace. To save him, instead of destroying SMILE Factory. What, in the current state of Law’s mind was the <em>wrong decision to make. </em></p><p>Anyway, the rescue team was soon confronted by Pica, one of three top Doflamingo’s officers. Zoro stayed behind to fight with the enemy, so Luffy and Viola could head to the throne room, to save Law (chapter 740).</p><p>In meanwhile, Law clearly regained consciousness, listening in silence to Doffy’s rant about Straw Hats and their unexpected attack on Sugar and connection to the little Tontatta people.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law of course couldn’t know what was going on since he had no information about Sugar’s role in enslaving people nor who the dwarves were. He said to Doflamingo he barely could understand what he was saying. Yet one look at his former boss (the biting nails reflex) could tell Trafagar how serious the situation was and maybe, just maybe the Straw Hats knew what they were doing which means that his plan wasn’t a total failure. Yet questioned, Law also said “I have nothing to do with them anymore… the alliance is over”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law could say that to confuse (mess) with already uneasy Doflamingo or because he truly believed the alliance was over - or maybe rather, should be, to not drag Straw Hats into their death? Most likely it was a mix of all reasons, but one thing was clear - Law didn’t wait for rescue.</p><p>Soon it turned out that Straw Hats dealt a serious blow to the enemy. Law probably didn’t know what was going on, but hearing Trebol crying(?) over the Den Den Mushi and seeing Doflamingo’s reaction was some sort of reassurance in the difficult situation of his.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>A victory of the alliance that seriously reduced the enemy's advantage. Then out of nowhere, a one-legged man (Kyros) attacked Doflamingo and soon Monkey D. Luffy showed up to fight Shichibukai. Law’s reaction? So, so unhappy to see Luffy who should (alongside with Zoro) worry about destroying factory rather him (chapter 744):</p><p>
  
</p><p>Not that Luffy listened or cared for what Law had to say on the matter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The situation get out of Doflamingo’s control to the point he decided to use “Birdcage” - something that clearly terrified Law (a detail that will be important later to talk about):</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Luffy had a short lived skirmish with an enemy that ultimately ended by throwing Law, Luffy, Viola, KIng Riku, and Kyros out of the room by Pica (who went to aid Doflamingo). All of them landed in the place where Zoro already was (chapter 745), still looking for Pica who just disappeared during their fight. Doflamingo then started the Birdcage, intending to A) kill everyone (beside his own Family) before the truth would come out and B) make everyone play his “game” in which people murder each other (<em>“Kill or be killed! All of the people of this country are now “hunters”!!! If you want to be saved… you have no choice but to take someone’s head!!!”</em>) and C) set high prices on Straw Hat-Heart pirates and their allies. Zoro, Law and Luffy get on the list of course.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>While Doflamingo was addressing people of Dressrosa and explaining the rules of “game” to punish 12 enemies of his (chapter 746), Luffy was talking with Zoro, most likely explaining what happened in Throne Room. We can only wonder what exactly Luffy told him, did he mention anything related to Law. At the same time, Zoro held Law’s sword that he had to find somewhere around. Interestingly, according to SBS vol. 71, Trafalgar’s nodachi -<em> Kikoku</em> (Demon’s Cry) is in fact a cursed blade and Zoro is sensitive to such “evil” nature of swords what was seen with his own Sandai Kitetsu. As a swordsman himself, of course he took care of the sword while Law couldn’t do it personally. At the same time, we don’t see Zoro returning Kikoku to the owner, just that he had it while talking with Luffy. Another worth to mention detail is the <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/1/1b/Volume_75.png/revision/latest?cb=20150616214445">cover of volume 75</a> (in which the discussed panel comes from) that adds to the impression that Zoro passed Kikoku to Luffy instead of Law. What supports the feeling of keeping distance between those two.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Using Den Den Mushi, Zoro contacted Robin to check in the situation:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>For the upcoming chapters, the visual setting of three Supernovas shown together in the same panels will reflect this scene - Luffy as the <em> central figure </em>in this trio…. except a specific kind of situation but about that in a moment.</p><p>Like always, Luffy wasn’t bothered much by the whole enemy’s game, while Zoro did not show emotions at all. Law simply watched the whole situation (while his sword lied close to him). At least until Luffy declared to Rebecca he is going to kick Doflamingo’s ass because that went against the main goal of Law’s plan.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Zoro did not take part in the argument between two captains. Yet his reaction (holding and squeezing tighter his katana) seems to be quite ambiguous. For sure it was a sign of support for his captain’s decision - as in, ready to fight everyone and everything, no doubts about what should be done (read: kicking Doffy’s ass regardless of Law's objection). But at the same time it looks as, well, threatening Law is too big a word, because Zoro wouldn’t cut a defenseless man, but there is something (passive) aggressive about such a gesture. Law’s silent reaction (to Luffy’s words? To Zoro’s lack of reasoning with Luffy?) makes me think there was more going on in this scene than just Law’s angry(?) surprise/shock. This probably was another moment for Law to see who the fellow Supernovas were at the core.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Whatever Law’s impression was at that moment about Luffy and Zoro’s determination to save Dressrosa instead of thinking just of their own survival, the next few hours(?) gave him a better understanding of the dynamic between Zoro and his captain. In all fairness, the experience was gained by his own misery thanks to dealing with the insanity of Straw Hat with only Pirate Hunter for some sort of mental support. Starting with such treatment in chapter 746:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Without asking for permission or any warning, Luffy simply grabbed Zoro and  Law and straight up jumped from a high place… only to land into the middle of an enemy group.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law wasn’t happy about that - even threatened (again) Luffy that once he is free from handcuffs, he’ll kill Luffy. Usually Zoro reacts strongly to threats against his nakama, yet here he totally ignored Law’s words. Maybe he knew there was no time to worry about that or maybe he simply understood Law’s fury because really, that was a natural response to Luffy’s impatience. Unlike Law, Zoro had a lot of experiences with Luffy’s crazy ideas of “fast transport” and even many Straw Hats well familiar with their captain’s antics still weren’t comfy with it. The whole situation was even worse for the Heart captain due to seastone shackles that were A) weakening him and B) blocking his devil fruit’s powers so it was a freestyle “falling” he couldn’t in any way control or prevent if something went wrong. And Law seems like the type of person who likes to have control over things. So the resentment toward Luffy was an understable reaction.</p><p>One more important note about the landing scene - like was previously mentioned, Luffy for the majority of upcoming interaction between the three Supernovas was presented as a central figure, a “connection” between Zoro and Law. Both on the contextual level on which the analysis is based and in the visibility; in the sense how the layout of the panel has been planned. The biggest, most oblivious exception to the usual dynamic of Zoro-Luffy-Law were moments in which Zoro switched his position to put Law in the (safest) middle. Whatever he did that solely for Law’s safety or just Luffy’s (who by carrying all the time Trafalgar on his right arm couldn’t fight at 100% of his abilities and thus the right side was less guarded), the change was beneficial to Heart captain.</p><p>Since Luffy carried powerless Trafalgar, Zoro was the only one mobile to actually adapt his position to the needs of the situation. Like right now, cornered by the enemy, Zoro stood a bit ahead of two captains, with a katana already in hand, ready to fight.</p><p>Let’s just think about Law’s situation for a moment. Defenseless and surrounded on all sides by enemies, absolutely dependent on protection of fellow Supernovas he barely knew - including one chaotic dumbass responsible for his misery in the first place. Zoro, on another hand, was the only one person from Straw Hats crew that did not irritate or confuse Trafalgar in the last days of stress. But then <b>the build impression of stoic, straight-thinking Zoro slowly started crackling.</b> Like in the landing scene: Luffy thought he landed in a bad place to which Zoro noted there wasn’t any good place for them on Dressrosa right now and it was time to run away… just to run in the wrong direction. Which Luffy corrected the swordsman only to run in the wrong way too.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law seriously didn’t need more stress at this point of life, yet not only Luffy but Zoro too, were challenging his self-control and patience.</p><p>Not much time has passed and Luffy already was caught by enemy’s attack:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Straw Hat managed to dodge “Super weight man” but get stuck for good. Both captains were saved from the powerful/deadly kick of Dellinger thanks to Zoro. Roronoa didn’t even cut the enemy, just kicked Dellinger in the ass and used his attack to push heavy Visa off from Luffy, freeing him for good (and once again, the frame presents Law in the middle).</p><p>
  
</p><p>The same like on Punk Hazard, Roronoa reminded Luffy to be careful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This moment has an ambiguous feeling about it. On one hand, Zoro once again seemed to ignore Law's presence and focused on Luffy. On another, I think there is something diplomatic about the way Zoro addressed the situation. Because Luffy would be more or less fine, even if stamped by Visa. He was, in the end, a rubber-man and it wouldn't be the first time when something heavy crashed into him with high speed. Going Merry did that on a few occasions, when Luffy was using<em> gomu gomu no balloon</em> to save the ship from crashing into mountains / rocks. Unlike Law, who would be crushed to death.</p><p>The biggest problem during the run of Three Supernovas was how defenseless - thus useless in fight - Law was at that moment. He was totally dependent on Straw Hats and Zoro couldn't be not aware of that. On Sabaody Archipelago, when Eustass Kid decided to deal with marines alone, both Luffy and Law got so pissed off at the <em>mere suggestion</em> they needed to be saved. But there, Law was in need of save because seastone cuffs took all his powers, all his control over the situation. It was so easy to make fun of Heart captain, point out how powerless he was, complain about that. And some people would abuse the situation to laugh at Law. Zoro could say something along the line “be careful because Law can't fight”, yet he reprimanded Luffy <em>without dragging Law into discussion.</em> Without a fuss or making Trafalgar feel like a burden. Warning Luffy to be careful is similar to Punk Hazard's scene in the regard of demanding from the captain to not fool around and get the grip of himself. But unlike the previous arc, Zoro's demand was kept short, to the point. No speech how one mistake can cost them life - what was true in Dressrosa too.</p><p>Law didn't betray any reaction to Roronoa's words but I think there was a part of him that could feel glad for not humiliating him any more. He already had a hard time being carried like a sack of potatoes and forced to trust Straw Hats to not kill him in the process. He didn't need to be reminded how powerless he currently was.</p><p>Soon after that the Three Supernovas run into a crowd of citizens trying to capture Doflamingo's enemies. Zoro showed concern about them, not feeling right to cut desperate common people which Luffy agreed. Once again, Straw Hats proved how different they were from the majority of pirates. Law alone was okay to set Kaido after Doffy's head which in the long run would put the people of Dressrosa in harm's way.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Finally, the admiral Issho showed up - Zoro, due to previous movement of dodging an attack, didn't have time to change his position thus came at Luffy's left side. In that formation, Law was the least protected one which put Luffy at disadvantage as well.</p><p>Though Zoro was the character of lower status (the only non-captain Supernova and two stars on Doffy’s list in contrast to Luffy &amp; Law’s three), it was Roronoa who actually fought the marine officer. What makes sense; he already had a chance to test Issho’s strength and was capable of freeing himself with a flying slash from gravity trap / attack while Law and Luffy couldn’t fight at full capability. Of course, manga only gave a small insight into their fight and the skirmish with the admiral was ultimately stopped by Pica's giant presence.</p><p>Of course, once Luffy heard the high pitched voice of a colossal enemy, he laughed like a maniac, despite Zoro’s (and enemy foot soldiers) warning.</p><p>Straw Hat’s reaction hit Pica’s berserk button to the point the man didn’t care if he killed members of his own Family or subordinates with his destructive attack (“It’s not even a punch anymore!! The town is falling on us”). Everyone could only run away as far as possible. While on the run, Zoro once again reprimanded his own captain. Or, at least, tried. Until he started laughing himself (chapter 748).</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>(Once again, the translation varies from one site to another; in some versions, Law told Luffy and Zoro “knock it off, you two…!!” or outright called them “you dipshits…!!”. Still, all three translations made it clear how unhappy Law was about the whole situation)</p><p>That moment is another breaking point of Law's impression about Zoro as the stoic, reasonable counter-balance to Luffy's madness. Because Roronoa wasn't any better than Monkey D. Luffy and that was the biggest "betrayal" to Trafalgar’s idea of what Pirate Hunter should be so far. Law was so, so disappointed in the angry way and he did not try to hide it.</p><p>Frankly, Law’s stoicism was put to the test the whole time and it was cracking under pressure more and more. Zoro and Luffy’s lack of self-preservation instinct definitely didn’t help at all.</p><p>Pica’s attack sent Supernova Trio flying far away from the palace, what allowed them to (sort of) catch a break. Zoro’s main focus was of course at the gigantic enemy, wondering how they could defeat him. His words weren’t directed at anyone in particular, but gave an opening for Law to join the discussion.  In the past, Law shared his knowledge about powers of enemies and how they worked yet this time he had no advice to give. It may suggest that Trafalgar wasn’t that familiar with the true nature and weakness of Ishi Ishi no Mi (what makes sense, since Pica’s powers are strictly related to rock and his attacks too destructive to use them recklessly, so young Law may never truly see the true potential of Pica in fight. Also, Doflamingo did not mention Pica when he named those of Family Law learned fighting skills from nor Law’s flashback showed any closer interaction with the man).</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>Or maybe Law didn’t have enough time to recover to talk about strategy against Pica and once Candevish showed up, there were other matters to worry about right then. Especially since the man tried to kill Law on the spot who was saved only by Luffy’s quick reaction (though Zoro already had a sword in hand, once he noticed the non familiar face, so maybe all of them felt the ill intention coming off Cavendish?).</p>
</div><p>Through the whole discussion with the man, Zoro stayed silent, while Law was furious at both Luffy and Cavendish. Including Luffy’s declaration of them being friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Law denied it and frankly, after the whole “adventure” of almost dying time after time because of Monkey D. Luffy’s lack of common sense, no one can blame him for such rage and lost composure. Still, whatever Law said about his relationship with Straw Hat, Zoro was guarding him more than his own captain. What makes sense - right now Luffy didn’t have to carry Heart captain (thus in case of attack wasn’t burdened in any way) while Law was still powerless by seastone. Zoro didn’t sheathe the sword and stood behind Luffy, the same as Law. At least until Luffy’s former rival (enemy) didn’t declare to be sort of on the same side as them. Law once again was faced with Luffy’s insanity, when rubber-man admitted that food given to him by Rebecca was the main motivation for his actions. Through the whole meeting with Candevish, Zoro was the only one person in the group that did not piss off Law even a bit.</p><p>Luffy and Candevish had another argument (who is gonna beat Doflamingo), but this time Luffy decided to run away and leave the man to his delusional talk about popularity. The Supernovas Trio soon met another Luffy’s rivals from Colosseum: Happo Navy Gang, the giant Hajrudin, king Elizabello II &amp; Dogma, Abdullah &amp; Jet, admiral Olombus, Ideo, Slayman, Blue Gilly. All powerful in their own right, all feeling indebted to Usopp (Straw Hats) for breaking Sugar’s curse to the point every one of them decided to take Doffy’s head.</p><p>Luffy was not really happy to see his rivals showing up one after another, even less when none cared that he decided to personally kick Doflamingo’s ass. Zoro’s initial reaction was commenting “you know lots of weird people” but beyond that did not show any distress (unlike Luffy) while Law did not talk at all.</p><p>In the group of so many self-assured fighters arguing who will take down the enemy, only Roronoa seemed to not be affected by emotions and approached the matter with cold pragmatism. He proposed a compromise: all fighters backing them up but the proposition was shut down. Mainly because all had too big egos and were too stubborn. Including Luffy, to Law’s utter shock.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Here some interesting details:</p><p>↪ Zoro once again held a sword in a hand. What suggests he didn’t consider the meeting between pirate alliance and the colosseum fighters as the “safest”. At the same time, the sword stayed unsheathed so it wasn’t totally “hazardous” feeling either. Though the situation could quickly get out of control and turn into a fight no one really needed, Zoro gave the fighters a benefit of doubt.</p><p>↪ Despite the benefit of doubt, Zoro still changed the usual position from Luffy’s left side to his right. Once again, Law was put in the (safest) middle. The change happened quickly, with the (second rival) giant Hajrudin showing up. After meeting with the Happo Gang, Luffy already was ready to run away while Zoro did not betray any sign of worry. The framing makes it look like he went ahead to face the gigantic man just in case, thus putting himself between two captains and the possible enemy.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>↪ Once again Zoro acted protective of other Supernovas without making a fuss about it.</p><p>↪ There is a visible difference between how Luffy and Zoro approached the subject of the argument. Through the few pages, from meeting Candevish to arguing with all colosseum fighters, Luffy kept saying <em><span class="u"><b>he</b></span> will kick Doflamingo’s ass</em> - in contrast, Zoro said to other men “<em>back up <span class="u"><b>us</b></span></em>” what sounds like he actually remembered about Trafalgar. Considering how personal taking down Doflamingo was to Law, being included despite the current state of powerlessness most likely alone made (again) a good impression. On other hand, Luffy from the start to the end was selfish in the sense he decided to kick Doffy’s ass on his own and outright dismissed the very thought that anyone else should do it. Surprisingly, somehow along the way, Straw Hat switched from <em>“we will go to the palace to kick Doflamingo’s ass”</em> (said to the crew at the beginning of battle) to <em>“I’m gonna do that”</em> without including even Zoro.</p><p>↪ There is something interesting in the fact that the bigger group around them, then Zoro and Law spoke less. Even more, when one spoke the other usually stayed silent through the conversation with the strangers. What could be seen with Cavendish (Law was <strike>screaming</strike> talking) and the bunch of colosseum fighters (Zoro’s solution to join the forces). In the case of Roronoa, it seems like a normal thing for him; the more unfamiliar people the bigger chance he will keep quiet and simply observe what is going on around. That of course does not mean he is shy or anything like that, just acts like an introvert. Law seems here to operate in a similar way. Though in contrast to Zoro (who occasionally was commenting on people's idiocy), to Trafalgar the whole situation was as much as ridiculous as overwhelming judging by his shocked face.</p><p>↪ Even if Law’s impression of Zoro cracked a bit due to his bad sense of direction and  laughing with Luffy at dangerous enemy, when it mattered Roronoa A) didn’t lost his composure and was not influenced by emotions or personal pride and B) was reliable. In contrast, Law’s tolerance for all the chaos and absurdity (and one chaotic dumbass) was barely maintained the whole time.Trafalgar screamed in powerless(?) furypowerless fury(?) a lot and in general showed emotions in unusual manners. On Sabaody Archipelago and Punk Hazard, Zoro rarely couldhad a chance see Law so stressed and out of his depth. Dressrosa for the first time allowed him to see a different side of Law. In a way, Zoro finally had a chance to see (judge) what kind of man Trafalgar was once the control and devil fruit powers were taken away from him. He saw Law when he was vulnerable and it seems this shared experience builtin the long run built a solid ground between those two characters.</p><p>The argument between Luffy and gladiators was temporarily stopped by enemy attack. After that all of them rushed after Doffy’s head. Luffy met a befriended in colosseum bull and on his back rode alongside Zoro and Law. Since the situation became more dangerous, Law permanently ended between the Straw Hats, with Luffy defending the front while Zoro secured the rear.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>During the run to the palace, King Elizabello and Chinjao stopped Pica’s attack and destroyed his stone arm but no true damage was done to the enemy. Zoro then advised the men to not waste energy until they figure out how Pica’s powers work and for now, just run (chapter 749).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Surprisingly, the fighters that not so long ago were all about their pride and ego listened to Luffy’s <em>subordinate</em> while still arguing with Straw Hat himself who should defeat Doflamingo and calling him the “stupid savior”. Through their journey, Law didn’t say any useful information about Pica nor shared any observations that might help in the fight, despite being to some degree familiar with Pica and pretty smart to analyze other people’s fighting styles.</p><p>Frankly, Zoro was the only one sharing aloud his observations with his captain (and Law?) after Luffy hit the enemy with a powerful, yet fruitless attack. Because of that, it seems like Pirate Hunter so far had the best understanding of stone giant’s powers.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Soon after that Pica finally showed up his true body. Up to this moment, Roronoa was more or less neutral about the whole chaos around him and now had his killer smile (that Law most likely couldn't see but could pick up the predatory tone from Zoro’s voice) due to upcoming fight with a strong opponent.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law’s reaction was not shown at all, but once again he experienced Zoro’s insanity; the thrill of deadly fight, instead of worry about danger. Dressrosa, like Sabaody Archipelago and Punk Hazard arcs, confirm Pirate Hunter’s lust for battle. Another thing is the complete trust between Straw Hat Supernovas - Luffy avoided Pica’s attack (saving everyone in the process) and was just like “I’ll keep going ahead” while Zoro took on himself stopping Pica for good.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Like fighting a tricky devil fruit user is no big deal. Even insulted Pica by calling him “a pebble” and “Soprano singer” while knowing full well how sensitive the man was to such words - what Law may or may not heard before he and Luffy get too far away.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two pirate captains were alone (with additional presence of Abdullah &amp; Jet, who despite Luffy’s complaint did ride on the bull’s back with them), Law finally opened about his true goal. Though the plan he brought to Straw Hat was the safer option, in truth he wanted to take down Doflamingo by himself...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>and explained his hatred:  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Thirteen years ago, Doflamingo murdered someone I loved… His name was Corazon. He was once a Supreme Officer in the Doflamingo Family [...] He was the one who gave me my life. He was Doflamingo’s younger brother!!!</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Zoro wasn’t there to hear Law’s story. A story that proves the existence of the hidden goal thus Roronoa’s instinct (the eventual suspicion) was foolproof. He may learn about it after battle, depending on Luffy or Law’s willingness to share. For now, Law opened himself only to Straw Hat yet I wouldn’t say he didn’t do that earlier due to Zoro’s presence - after all, there were still Abdullah and Jet to witness it, and both men were even more strangers than Zoro who up to this moment proved to be reliable and understanding ally. Looking at Trafalgar’s face and the “inner thought” bubble with three dots, seems like Law decided to talk about past in that moment because of what was happening - though fighting was the only one way for survival, everyone was determined to get Doffy’s head without caring for consequences (angry Kaido) and maybe Zoro facing Pica (who already was hit by three powerful fighters yet came out unharmed) all by himself so Luffy could get to the palace was another impulse affecting him. </p><p>
  <b>In all fairness, the lack of Zoro’s grounding presence left Law alone to deal with Luffy’s madness and uncaring nature. The moments in question, where:</b>
</p><p>♠ Law asked how Straw Hat plans to get rid of seastone handcuffs blocking his <em>Ope Ope no Mi</em> powers - a matter that Luffy kind of ignored, thinking it will sort itself out somehow (chapter 751). Trafalgar absolutely disagreed. Though Zoro did not raise the matter before, there was a chance he would support Law’s objection. Up to this point, Zoro always secured (guarded) Trafalgar when the situation required it but in direct combat with Doflamingo, it could be too dangerous not only for Law, but for Straw Hats too. Fighting when one must look after a totally powerless ally was just a death sentence. Of course, Zoro could agree with Law’s demand either out of worry for Trafalgar or solely for pragmatism, which still would be better than Luffy’s lack of worry.</p><p>(On second thought, Law should be happy to not heard any Zoro’s hardcore idea of cutting his hands to free him from seastone so he could heal himself with recovered powers of Ope Ope no Mi. Frankly, I’m surprised Zoro didn’t bring up this morbid possibility).</p><p>In the end, Team Robin-Bartolomeo-Rebecca managed to smuggle the key past the enemy line and freed Law. Zoro had his part in it - he didn’t let Pica hurt (stop) them and secured their passage to rendezvous point with pirate captains (chapter 754). </p><p>♠ Luffy got tricked by Funk Brothers. As much as Zoro’s presence wouldn’t prevent them going straight into the enemy's trap, at least the two captains would have a non-devil fruit user to protect them from danger (the assassin, Doflamingo’s clone and water) instead rely on luck someone will come to save them. Frankly, the fact that Doflamingo saved them from Funk Brothers only adds insult to the injury (chapter 752).</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Of course, the two Supernovas were thankfully saved by Abdullah and Jet, but once again it was more a matter of luck than any real control over the situation. With Zoro, Law at least had some comfort of security. Literally Roronoa disappeared for a moment, and Law &amp; Luffy once again were close to dying in a pathetic way.</p><p>♠ After surviving the trap, Luffy made his own shortcut and carried Law alongside. At some point, they met Cavendish and Kyros. Together on Cavendish’s horse rode to the palace. Once again, the matter who should defeat Doflamingo arose and all four men argued. One would hope after learning about Law’s past, Luffy was going to respect his need for revenge. Except nope. Even though Kyros and Law have many more reasons to take Doffy’s head, Luffy was as selfish and irrational as before (chapter 754). None of the men thought about working together and really, up to this moment Zoro was the only one person who showed a will to cooperate while Luffy and Law still argued about who should finish off the enemy. </p><p>It seems like Zoro was in fact the only person who truly considered himself, Law and Luffy a team, while the captains were more interested in their personal goal - taking down Doflamingo, but for different reasons. Roronoa was the least emotionally involved in the conflict and simply judged the situation by cold logic rather than empathic nature (Luffy) or  traumatic past (Law).</p><p>Ultimately, under attack of Donquixote’s officers, the colosseum fighters decided to unite and kept enemies from Luffy and Law - something that Zoro proposed from the start, but was then shut down. Now, the fighters, Kyros and dwarves, Candevish and Bartolomeo, Robin and Rebecca, Usopp and Zoro, all thanks to them, the two Supernova captains safely got to the fourth (the last) plateau leading directly to the palace. With Law freed from seastone cuffs, he and Luffy finally faced Donquixote Doflamingo (chapter 758). The matter of who should take down the enemy at last was put aside for teamwork. </p><p>Zoro and Law were busy with their own respective fights that for most happened at the same time in different places: Law &amp; Luffy vs Doflamingo &amp; Trebol in New Palace and Zoro vs Pica on Pica Statue (later, shifting the fight to other plateaus). On the farest left, in an old palace plateau, King Riku, Viola, Usopp and samurais gathered.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>After Kyros defeated Diamante, Pica started attacking injured fighters and then tried to kill King Riku, Viola and Usopp, who were at the mentioned former palace plateau. He changed his stone body into gigant - and this gigantic man was hard to miss. Zoro came up with a daring plan to stop the enemy and to do so, he used special powers of other fighters.</p><p>Zoro cut Pica’s stone body into pieces, defeated him and - thanks to coordinating his attack with King Elizabetto - ensured that stone remains will not fall down on King Riku, Usopp and unarmed civilians (chapter 778).</p><p>With the gigantic stone body towering above town, Zoro’s action didn’t go unnoticed - Trebol informed Doflamingo about Pica’s fate and mentioned destruction of the factory (done by Franky). Law most likely didn’t have a chance to see it for himself - unless he already switched his place with the dead body, using it as decoy and could allow himself a moment of distraction. </p><p>Similarly, Zoro remained far away from the main battle between Law &amp; Luffy vs Doflamingo, but once he joined King Riku on plateau, Viola became his reliable source about the ongoing fight. There is a high possibility she did summarize what Zoro missed due to fighting with Pica. For sure she told him about Law’s bad condition (chapter 780) and that birdcage is slowly shrinking.</p><p>Thanks to Viola, Zoro may more or less have known the course of the fight - and with that, guessing the emotional state of Supernova pirates. Ultimately, Law was hurt badly, so Luffy entrusted him to Robin’s care while he alone took on Doflamingo.</p><p>Despite the danger, Law decided to stay where he was, so he could either see Doflamingo’s defeat with his own eyes, or die alongside Luffy.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Cavendish remained with him, to protect in case of Doflamingo’s attack, so Robin could get Rebecca and the rest of their little group to relative safety (chapter 783). Once again, depending how much Robin and Zoro share information off-panel, she could tell him about Law’s choice. Another missing puzzle that she and him started putting in the whole picture. Even more important, since it speaks about Law’s loyalty and determination when he previously at least twice dismissed the bond with Luffy - threatening him and denied their friendship (Luffy’s idea of alliance) in front of Zoro.</p><p>With Gear Four, Luffy managed to overpower Doflamingo (chapter 784) but his stamina ran out before he could finish the enemy. Only thanks to the help of Gyats, the colosseum announcer and remaining gladiators - and later, Sabo, Viola and Law - Luffy was kept safe from Doflamingo. For ten minutes needed to regenerate his strength, Straw Hat was protected by people who didn’t lend him a hand before, but now believed in his promise to defeat the tyrannical Shichibukai. And for that were willing to put their life on the line. At some point of that, thanks to the narrator box, it was outright said that Luffy needed 4 minutes to recover while birdcage would kill everyone in three.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Around the time Luffy passed Law to Robin and his fourth gear, Zoro already left Viola’s group (chapter 783/784), taking with himself two samurai. He decided to stop or at least slow down the shrinking birdcage, to buy as much time as it was possible. </p><p>In all fairness, he was the only one person who thought about such a solution - who thought it was a possible thing to do. Everyone was so sure of its invincibility; Doflamingo, Law (who reacted with fear at the mere mention of Doffy’s technique), the samurais, the common people running in fear for their life. Kinemon outright called Zoro’s plan a madness to which Roronoa asked back how he could know that. Because after all, the birdcage was a power of just one man thus shouldn’t be unstoppable.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>On his way, Zoro passed his plan to Franky who decided to use the factory building made of seastone (thus invincible to Doffy’s strings). With the help of dwarves, Franky did the same as Zoro, only in a different part of the area. </p><p>The Pirate Hunter was the spark that mobilized other people to do the impossible - stopping birdcage. Following in his footsteps, other colosseum fighters</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>and marines (with admiral Issho himself aiding Zoro)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>and even simple citizens</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>all of them joined forces to stop shrinking birdcage. AND IT STOPPED. For a moment, but still stopped and that brought hope to all people. Even though it moved again, with their determination, the birdcage shrinking slowed enough to buy Luffy so needed time (chapter 788)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>While Zoro focused on buying Luffy time to recover, Law took Straw Hat into safety and guarded him, while Gyats focused all Doflamingo’s attention on himself. And then Luffy came back.  </p><p>Law didn’t take part in that last fight, but assisted Luffy in saving Straw Hat’s new friends - Viola and Rebecca from enemy’s attack and later, saved unconscious and exhausted Luffy from falling.</p><p>Without anyone in the way, Luffy could finally  knock out Doffy once and for good. With that, the birdcage disappeared and Dressrosa became a free country again (chapter 791).</p><p> </p><p>Even though admiral Issho alongside with his men officially apologized to King Riku and the citizens, the king made sure the “outlaws” were hidden from marines. Straw Hats, Law, Bellamy and Kyros ended sheltered in Kyros’s home where he once lived with Scarlet and little Rebecca. First time in a long time, the allied pirates were together again. In the night, Sabo visited the house, but beside Zoro, Franky and Robin, everyone was sleeping. The four had a talk about Sabo’s past and the best time to leave Dressrosa before marines will attack them.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law’s sleep position was much more relaxed and open than the one from the beginning of Dressrosa arc (chapter 794).  Maybe it was just the result of total exhaustion and injuries or maybe Law, after so long of stressing and worrying, finally could relax knowing that A) Doflamingo was in marine custody thus no longer a threat and B) he was safe around Straw Hats.</p><p>The available room was small but Law could choose any spot to sleep. Instead, he was shown lying close to drinking Zoro (by frame layout alone, again in between Roronoa and sleeping on bed Luffy, this time without any danger around). Zoro most likely planned to stay awake through the whole night for security measures (he has this habit of sleeping just 3 hours per night after all) and taught by experience, Law didn’t have any reason to doubt that if attacked, the swordsman would protect him, the same as he did during battle. </p><p>Law didn’t even bother to pretend he was cautious or wary, he simply slept, trusting allies to take care of their safety.</p><p>With Zoro, Franky and Robin being the only one awake, there is a high probability they talked about the latest events. How their fights went, what they learned, what to focus on, what to watch out for in the future with angered Kaido as the next goal on alliance’s list. It’s hard to tell for sure if Robin told others about Law’s choice to stay behind and whether in victory or death, share Luffy’s fate. On one hand, it was a choice made under strong emotions, trauma and even the feel of responsibility for Straw Hat’s wellbeing. A choice made because of very personal matters. On second hand, exactly because it happened under such pressure it was the most sincere side of Law Robin had a chance to see for herself. She and Zoro are the least trusting members of the crew and that night was the best moment to discuss in detail what happened and in the process dispel any remaining doubts about Law as their ally. Both saw his determination and fighting spirit, knew he saved their crew members and kept Luffy out of harm's way despite his own injuries and finally, both had some understanding of Law’s hidden goal in Doffy’s destruction. They may not know the whole truth, just the nature of it, but that was enough because Trafalgar did not betray them. And well, he had the suicide feel about himself what could raise some concerns about him too. </p><p>I personally think such talk could happen that night, when memories of battle were still fresh in their mind and everyone out cold beside the three of them. The exchange of information could be another reason for the change in Zoro’s behaviour.</p><p>For the three days, the Straw Hat-Heart alliance was left in peace by marines. Once again Law was exposed to Luffy’s antics but this time Zoro acted in a more open way, even showing his more usual irritation at other people’s odd behaviour, including his own captain:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Interestingly, there is a visible shift in the arrangement of characters positions - during battle it was usually Zoro-Luffy-Law and the dynamic changed mainly in face of danger. Now with upcoming frames somehow Law was put more often in the middle between the other Supernovas. Even though Trafalgar still kept some tangible distance from others, judging by their (not so strictly stoic anymore) behaviour, it seems like he and Zoro were now more comfortable around each other.</p><p>Then the navy finally made its move against pirates. Unlike Usopp, Zoro and Law didn’t show any distress. Bartolomeo and other fighters prepared themselves for such an occasion by securing for Luffy’s group a safe escape route. Instead of running away with his friends, Luffy decided to visit Rebecca - now a princess - and confront her about her family matters. </p><p>Zoro reminded Luffy they don’t have time, so he better get it done quick while the rest will wait in eastern port...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>and then again, run in the wrong direction.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>At this point, Law may have a good suspicion about Zoro’s no sense of orientation (chapter 797). And who knows, maybe he ran alongside Zoro (on picture below, behind Kinemon and Robin), to make sure the infamous Pirate Hunter did not wander unexpectedly somewhere else… that, or both planned to linger behind and secure the group retreat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The fellow fighters came to their aid, keeping marines far away from Straw Hats. At the same time, Law disappeared without a word, to find and confront recently arrived on the island Sengoku (unless he did mention his intention to Zoro, while they ran side by side??). Frankly, the manga did not provide the reaction of Zoro nor any other member of Straw Hat crew to Law’s disappearance, so it’s impossible to say if they were worried about him or simply trusted in his strength to return on his own on time.</p><p>Meeting with Sengoku was one of the most important breaking points for Law. As it turned out, the former fleet admiral treated Donquixote Rosinante - Law’s savior - as a son. And for thirteen years did not understand why his beloved son didn’t follow the order to stay away from Minion Island. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“One day… a soldier I knew died. He was someone I cared about, someone who meant something to me. I took him in as a boy… and treated him like a son… He was as honest and upright a person as I ever knew… and a valuable, trustworthy subordinate. But there was one time, just once in his life, that he lied to me. I had been betrayed… but there must have been a reason for it. Four things disappeared in the chaos of that fateful day. The Barrels Pirates, the life of my subordinate, the Ope-Ope fruit… and a boy with White Lead disease who was with the Donquixote Family at the time.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Law admitted he was the boy and confirmed that Rosinante left his post and died because of him. Admitted also he didn’t know if the way he lived was what Cora wanted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>First time in 13 years, Law was assured that there wasn’t any hidden goal in Cora’s decision to save him. The man saw a dying, hurt child with the spark of his brother’s madness and decided Law was worth loving and dying for. It was unconditional love, without any “if” or “but”. The “D.” name and the usefulness of <em>Ope Ope no Mi</em> did not matter. Even stopping Doflamingo meant then little. The only thing Rosinante wanted was to <em>save Law </em>and make him finally <em>free</em>. Sengoku literally told Law to not “attach a reason to the love you’ve received”. </p><p>Apparently, english “I love you” does not carry the whole meaning of the original phrase “<em>Aishiteruze (愛してるぜ)</em>”. Rosinante’s declaration was along the “I can’t live without you” level of loving someone (x). Now, after so many years of hiding from Donquixote Pirates, planning and scheming and living just to kill Cora’s murderer, Law finally understood the depths of Rosinante’s love. The breaking point is that: Law at last knows (accepts) he was unconditionally loved and now, is free from Doflamingo for good. He can allow himself to finally live without doubts and regrets the way he wants, without a sense of failing some unknown to him expectations. And I think, to some degree, it is the reason why Law’s secretive / introverted behavior changed into a more open, relaxed act around Zoro and Straw Hats. Because he finally could relax, be comfortable with himself. </p><p>Due to danger from admiral Issho, Law couldn’t spend more time with Sengoku and had to run to the rendezvous point. Surprising, no Straw Hats waited for him (in the sense, weren’t shown in the frame). Even more surprising is the lack of Zoro between former colosseum fighters in the frontline of the fight. Anyway, Luffy showed up soon after Law but instead of dodging the blind admiral, attacked him. Because to be Pirate King he must face everyone: Warlords, Admirals and Emperors and beat them down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Zoro in general agreed with Luffy’s reasoning (chapter 799) but did not exactly understand the way Luffy fought against Issho, telling his blind opponent what kind of attack he was going to use. The admiral himself was very surprised by that too, but ultimately accepted and even respected Luffy’s weirdness. In the end, Issho managed to send Luffy flying - what happened to be a favorable circumstance for allied fighters. They catched Luffy and despite Straw Hat’s protest, dragged him to safety. Zoro was happy about that too, but for a different reason - he wanted to take Luffy’s place to fight with a powerful enemy. Bartolomeo thankfully managed to stop the battle-lusting warrior.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law’s reaction to that event wasn’t shown but once again he had a chance to see Zoro’s insanity when it came to fighting a strong enemy. Zoro and Luffy in that regard were very similar to each other. </p><p>Straw Hats-Heart alliance finally got on ship, the Yanta Maria and with the help of people of Dressrosa (who under the pretext of chasing the pirates away, were actually protecting them from the admiral's deadly attack), the alliance sailed away safely. </p><p>Zoro and Law's reaction to Yanta Maria was visibly distinctive from pleasant shock of others (open jaws). Zoro smiled, Law, judging by the frown, looked unimpressive. Both their reactions were more quiet and toned down.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>On the ship, Bartolomeo and fellow fighters asked Luffy to drink with them “cups of Father and Sons”, to officially accept them as his underlings.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Luffy of course refused, because he A) didn’t like alcohol and B) didn’t want to be captain of such a big fleet. Zoro warned his allies they wasted time trying to change Straw Hat’s mind (and to just give the sake to him). Yet the fighters were ready to force Luffy into accepting the drink. Further Luffy’s explanation only confused everyone (beside Straw Hats) even more. Including Law.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>And then Law’s attention immediately turned to Zoro, who, taking advantage of the opportunity, started drinking sake from Luffy’s cup to Usopp’s displeasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Finally, Luffy managed to explain his reasoning:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“If I ever think we’re in trouble… I’ll shout for your help. Then you can come save us! I don’t have to be a boss or a great pirate, right?!  If you’re in trouble, call for us!! We’ll come and help you!!! I won’t forget about how we fought Mingo together!!</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>And the Seven Leaders admired and accepted Straw Hat’s decision. But since Luffy was all about freedom, they simply followed his example. Whether Luffy liked it or not, they decided on their own to make him their boss.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law thus witnessed the founding of the Great Fleet of Straw Hats. And yet, somehow it looked like he was more interested in Zoro’s drinking sake behind Luffy’s back.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>When party started, everyone celebrated their great victory (chapter 800):</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Luffy, like always, was in the centre of everything. Law, though smiling, kept his distance from Zoro and other partying people. But soon after that Law’s personal space was invaded by Zoro.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The anime expanded this little moment, first showing Zoro approaching Law sitting alone, asking to join the rest. And then, ignoring any protests, just threw his arm around the other man’s neck. Law’s face spoke how much he minded such treatment and had no dignity about that:</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>During parties, Zoro always spent his time sharing alcohol with people who fought side by side with him (Paulie, Water 7/Enies Lobby) or actually were his opponents (Braham, Skypiea). Zoro didn’t have a habit of forcing people to drink with him or asking (introverted) person who clearly wanted to be alone to join the bigger group. He himself rarely joined larger groups and usually just sat somewhere far from the noise with a few people around. So, Zoro most likely understood Law's isolation since he used to do so himself. Here though he was the one invading Law’s personal space and not giving a damn if the man was happy about it or not. On second thought, if Law didn’t want to join the others, it made sense for Zoro to join him. In a sense, it could be Zoro’s way to break the ice between them. What is even more interesting, considering the palpate distance he kept from Law at the beginning of the story. The second important detail - Law could easily get out of that situation by using Ope Ope no Mi powers. A simple switch of the places and he would be free for good. Yet Law remained, despite how awkward and/or outside of his comfort zone it was.</p><p>We may only wonder what made Zoro act in such an uncommon way. Was that respect for Law forged in the heat of battle? Did it bother him that Law after everything was done, still isolated himself? Did it look like Law felt discomfort to be around people he barely knew or interacted with and who all pledged loyalty only to Straw Hats, thus Zoro decided to keep him company? </p><p>Zoro initiating physical contact in itself is an uncommon occurrence. Because as much as Straw Hats pirates  can - and will - invade Zoro’s personal space, Roronoa is not exactly the  type of person open to such contact. Once again, the shift between the beginning (visible distancing) and ending (invading Law’s personal space) of the Dressrosa arc is tangible. Somehow between one and the other, breaking point in Law and Zoro’s relationship happened and changed for good their dynamic. What was seen day(?) after the party (chapter 801):</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law and Zoro sat close to each other, the previous distance gone. Zoro was reading newspapers, indifferent to his surroundings - instead of facing and observing the Heart captain, like he used to do at the beginning. Both men looked like they were comfortable around each other, even despite - or maybe, because of - the shared (forced?) drink. The change in Zoro’s behaviour is diametrical.</p><p>Like was said at the beginning, Dressrosa Arc is one big breaking point. It changed the status quo of pirate alliance and Luffy’s position, from rookie pirate to leader of a powerful fleet. It will lead to the complete dissolution of the Shichibukai system and for good push the main hero into collision with Emperors. For Law alone, Dressrosa was like opening old, still not healed wounds but also so needed a moment of catharsis. He was ready to die there, but was saved time after time by allies. In a sense, it was the final test of how strong the alliance was before facing angry Kaido.</p><p>Law changed a lot through the course of action. Or maybe not really changed, but like allowed himself to show hidden emotions and trauma. The cold-blooded, scheming pirate who planned to use Straw Hats crew (and spare his own) turned out to be a man willing to sacrifice himself to finish what his savior started but couldn’t do himself. Who came to believe in Straw Hats, as the ones who made miracles happen. Not only Luffy, but the crew as a whole. </p><p>The same as Zoro finally saw Law in hopeless, awkward, sometimes outright humiliating situations (anime extension), Law’s impression of Roronoa cracked too. No sense of direction, insanity to laugh at the dangerous enemy and enjoying the thrill of fight, the fondness of alcohol -- all of this created anew image. This time more flawed but at the same time, more real, human. Despite the flaws and awkwardness of previous situations, both proved to be strong-willed, cool-headed warriors one may rely on in difficult times. Zoro stretched out his hand to him,<em> broke the ice</em>, abandoned the distrust that distanced them for a long time. It seems like Law was finally fully accepted by Roronoa and all unsaid things between them settled down for good. </p><p>At the same time, the arc showed their similarities. Both were the quiet ones, the type of people who kept distance from others. The ones with pragmatic thinking in contrast to Luffy’s chaotic madness. Zoro for sure was a helpful presence during running from enemies and meeting a weird fighter after another, especially since he did try to keep his captain in check. That it didn’t work for a long time is a different matter.</p><p>Anyway, looking at the beginning and end of Dressrosa arc, there is a visible change in how Zoro and Law acted around each other. How the neutrality changed into something more comfortable.</p><p>Here comes things worth examining a bit more. </p><p>↪ The Seven Leaders pledged loyalty only to Straw Hat Pirates. As long as alliance between Luffy and Law will work, this is not a big issue and to take down all Emperors, every additional help was good. But if ever those two pirate crews will fall apart, Luffy literally just gained a powerful fleet, thus has advantage over rival captain.</p><p>↪ Straw Hats &amp; Heart captain worked together to take down Doflamingo. Luffy of course was the one that finished the enemy, but overall, Luffy’s victory was a result of teamwork between pirates, colosseum fighters, marines and common people. As much as Trafalgar Law was well known as the Shichibukai, Luffy and Zoro were in fact the ones that made the biggest impression on people (colosseum fight, defeating Doffy &amp; destroying Pica) and actually interacted during battle with other fighters. Frankly, both showed their charismatic nature that made people believe in and follow them. Luffy became the hope of the whole country. Zoro was the spark that united people to stop the birdcage and brought Luffy the needed time to recover. Law is powerful and has a reputation and knows how to deal with different people to get what he wants, but he is not really good at interhuman relationships in general. Luffy gains friends on the left and right. Zoro, despite being asocial, rude and introverted person, has the impressive air about himself that often makes him look like the coolest person who is not afraid to challenge everything and everyone; for whom impossible does not exist (destruction of Pica, stopping birdcage). Law… kinda lacks in that department. </p><p>↪ Because of the made impression on other fighters, there is a big chance Law may have heard some retelling of the events during the party. Luffy and Zoro aren’t men who brag about their exploits, but Bartolomeo and his companions had a lot to share about battle. With so much alcohol and so many strong individuals that were very impressed by Straw Hats deeds, it seems logical that tales of battle would sooner than later be told. Especially by devoted fans like Bartolomeo. Zoro’s daring plan to defeat Pica and stop Birdcage could be recalled by those fighters who saw it themselves, filling Law with missing fragments of the battle.</p><p>↪ Frankly, shonen mangas have this one upside down that the final boss must be defeated by the main hero. Which means that characters who actually could do something useful (damaging) to the enemy are pushed to the sideline. Like Robin, who can snap a person's neck from far away thanks to<em> Hana Hana no Mi</em>. Or Zoro, who could join the other Supernovas in their fight against Doffy (either before Law’s threatening injury or after, instead of stopping the birdcage). Or dwarf princess could heal Luffy for a few minutes to finish Mingo once and for good. It’s not exactly a complaint, because it's the standard formula of One Piece story, but because of such, Law and Zoro were pushed into the background, for Luffy to shine. For most of the arc, Luffy was the main figure in the dynamic of Supernova Trio. They did not interact much in words, but the layout of frames - the character position and background activities - created the feeling of the slowly forming bond between Zoro and Law. Now, after Doffy’s defeat, there is a shift next to whom Trafalgar sticks (Zoro) and Luffy is unnecessary for them to interact on their own.</p><p>↪ Law didn’t care how high was the newest reward for his head. In contrast, Zoro was pleased to learn his own increased a lot. Even asked for alcohol to celebrate. What could turn into another moment of Zoro dragging Law into drinking.</p><p>↪ The last detail (though I’m afraid it may vary from one translation to another) is the way Law addressed his allies. Luffy usually was the Straw Hat-ya. The girls were titled as Nami-ya and Nico-ya. Usopp as Nose-ya, Sanji as Black Leg-ya, Chopper as Tony-ya. Unless I missed it, I don’t think Law addressed Zoro directly to use either his name or made up nickname. They really didn’t talk much throughout the course of the story. There is a chance it happened after freeing Dressrosa - either during the three days when everyone waited for Luffy to wake up or during the party, once alcohol was shared. Zoro, depending on translation, called him either Law or Traffy (or similar form of the nickname).</p><p>With the chapter 802, the Dressrosa arc can be considered closed. Now, the Straw Hats-Heart pirate alliance sail to meet their missing crewmembers and to prepare for the fight with angry Kaido. How truly comfortable Law and Zoro became around each other will show the next place:<b> Zou.</b></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me weeks to finish it, but Dressrosa arc is finally done. YAY! Thanks for reading :)</p><p>(X) the information about Rosi's "I love you" comes from https://dragon6125.tumblr.com/post/138063374971/i-was-working-on-my-japanese-homework-when-i-had-a</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5: Zou, The Kindred Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressrosa was the breaking point in the relationship between Zoro and Law. The previously visible distance (and maybe, distrust too) now is gone, and those two - despite Law’s unhappy face -  drank together during the victory party. Through the voyage to Zou and later, during the arc, both men were more often seen around each other, usually in quite close range. Starting with chapter 802, when dangerous hail was failing on Bartolomeo’s ship. As it turned out, Bartolomeo and his crew did not have a navigator (to give proper orders to steersman, to sail avoiding danger) and all their “wisdom” came from talking over Den Den Mushi with grandma… who in during such crisis was telling them how to remove sticked to floor gum. As crazy Straw Hats are when it comes to challenging the world, they aren’t <em>that insane</em> to sail unprepared on the deadly sea of the New World. Even Luffy panicked, crying for Nami to save them. Zoro and Law on the other hand, seemed more irritated by Bartolomeo’s crew incompetence. Zoro guessed they will have to handle the situation themselves (did he say that to Law in specific, or general, to people around him?) while Law wondered if these guys were for real.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law and Zoro already had their weapons ready for action, while were standing side by side. Their reaction to the crisis was visually similar, contrasting with panicked Luffy &amp; Usopp and the laughing Robin.</p>
<p>Zoro showed his pragmatic side, by telling Bartolomeo to use his devil fruit power to put an indestructible barrier to protect the ship and everyone on it. Only to hear that he couldn’t do that because of grandma's superstition. With that, Roronoa’s patience for idiocy ran out and he too wondered how that crew survived for so long.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoro and Law were on the same page: Bartolomeo and his men were absurd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey was full of dangers.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Judging by the splash of blood on the monster's head that resembles the effect of flying slash, Zoro (or maybe Law) in fact needed to take care of the situation by themselves. According to the narrator box, the journey took a week. Which means Zoro and Law were forced to deal with other people’s idiocy for a long time. Maybe that was another factor to bond over, because both don’t like to put up with the morons (at least, unless it wasn’t their own crews).</p>
<p>On the journey, Law showed his… playful is not the right word, more like deadpan trolling (a trait he will show from on more often). Like calling Usopp the “god”, using the title given to him by Doffy during the Battle of Dressrosa and later used by Marines on his bounty poster. Only to shut down Usopp’s happiness by reminding him in an emotionless way that now all Admirals will look out for him. What of course terrified the sniper.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Trafalgar did not pay to that any mind, explaining Luffy they must be already close to Zou. None Straw Hats (beside Usopp?)  seemed to be bothered by Law’s dark sense of humor, so either they were already used to this or simply didn’t care. Though I suspect if Law picked at Chopper, Robin and Zoro reaction could be much different. </p>
<p>Both Zoro and Law had their own way to deal with Bartolomeo and his men. Zoro usually got irritated and told them to shut up, once they were fanboying over something too much. Like seeing Thousand Sunny (chapter 803):</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law, who wasn’t part of Straw Hats thus was treated less nicely, simply changed his request from “give something to us” to “give it to Straw Hats” which worked just fine (chapter 802).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Pirate alliance reached Zou and learned no one was on Thousand Sunny moored next to it. Usopp wanted to stay on the ship while others would search for missing crew members, but Zoro wouldn’t let him. Law was standing close to Usopp and Roronoa, instead of isolating himself like he used to do previously.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>↪ Clearly, all Straw Hats, the two samurais and Law had their backpacks fully packed, ready for the next journey. Law provided as much information as he could, but he has never been on Zou himself. Since the group was heading into the unknown, it makes sense they took everything that could be useful during the trip, including spare (warm?) clothes, I guess. But since Law was a guest on Thousand Sunny and we didn’t see him taking much with himself from Punk Hazard (unless it was stored on the ship before the party, but then would Zoro be so surprised by Law joining them?) nor during escaping Dressrosa, I assume Straw Hats equipped him appropriately for the journey. On one hand, there was Kinemon who could easily provide Law clothes thanks to his devil fruit. On another, no one could know what awaited them on Zou and the group could be easily separated and once clothes made by Kinemon were taken down, they disappeared for good, so couldn’t be re-used. Which is why I wonder, if Straw Hats borrowed Law some of their own clothes. Since Zoro and Sanji were the closest to Law’s build, Law could get something from their wardrobe, just in case. </p>
<p>↪ Thinking more about it, what about the one week trip to Zou? The alliance ran away from Dressrosa in hurry taking no baggage with them.Of course, former colosseum fighters turned into Straw Hat Grand Fleet had time to organize everything needed on journey for their heroes and once again, Kinemon’s useful powers were at hand. But Bartolomeo made it clear, he didn’t care at all about Law, so did anyone think to bring spare clothes for him? And if yes, was that something acceptable for Law to wear?</p>
<p>↪ Visually interesting detail, how Zoro and Law have alternating colors. As in, Zoro’s black pants and backpack to Law’s white and white shirt to his black. This will be soon even more noticeable once they get on Zou.</p>
<p>To climb on a gigantic elephant's leg, with his devil fruit powers Kanjuro animated the (poorly drawn) dragon. Manga panel did not show in a clear way who and where was standing (chapter 803) yet judging by what looks like the silhouette of swords, Law and Zoro were standing far away from others but not that far from each other.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Later, Zoro’s position changed, which most likely means some time passed before Kanjuro finished his drawing. Law’s position wasn’t shown, it is hard to tell where he actually went.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The anime (episode 752) put Law much closer to Zoro (and later both around Franky) for the whole waiting to samurai finish his art:</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p class="fake"> </p>
<p>Once the dragon was alive, the alliance rode on it to the Zou’s top, sitting  in the following order: Luffy - Zoro - Usopp - Robin - Law - Franky - Kinemon - Kanjuro:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Of course, Luffy had to be the first - Zoro most likely sat after his captain to make sure the idiot will not do something stupid, like… failing asleep. Law sat in the middle between Robin and Franky. In all fairness, he and Zoro had similar posture - the crossed arms.</p>
<p>↪ There is in fact an actual divergence between frames, because at one Law was actually shown between Usopp (who most likely sat close to Zoro in hopes the swordsman will protect him and keep from failing) and Robin. And who knows, maybe Law intended to sit closer to the other Supernovas but Usopp &amp; Robin claimed the seat before him?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>During the climb, the samurais explained a bit their situation, mentioning their missing friend who actually happened to be ninja. All Straw Hat boys and Law immediately showed their delight (in case of Law, nerdy side that will show up from time to time from on):</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>Even though the word “ninja” sparked their interest, the faces of Zoro and Law showed similar expression - a frown. Visually, the Straw Hat &amp; Heart pirates looked funny, with so contrasting mimicries. Open jaw (Luffy) - Frown (Zoro) - Open jaw (Usopp) - Frown (Law).</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, some animal (Mink) fell down and accidentally threw the samurais off the dragon (chapter 804). Thankfully, somehow the men did not die. All Straw Hats were happy to hear that. Law’s face was hard to read anything, but he too looked down after fallen comrades. Because samurais were friends in need of saving, Zoro ordered the dragon to start climbing down, clearly with rescue in the mind. Law didn’t protest.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Despite pain (tiresomess?), the dragon wanted to finish his mission. Seeing how the creature suffered already and with the reassurance from the samurai that they were fine, Straw Hats decided to head ahead.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After a long journey, the alliance finally got to the top. Luffy and Usopp were delighted, Franky cried, Robin and Zoro smiled. Sadly, Law’s face was not presented, but most likely his reaction, the same as Roronoa and Nico was of a “quiet” kind.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Then, the Straw Hats joy died, once the painted dragon - after so much suffering - changed back into picture. The moment was very heartbreaking for everyone… except for Zoro and Law.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That scene once again showed how similar they were to each other. As in: emotionally unaffected and harsh in their judgment. The dragon was in their opinion “just a crappy drawing” and “joke”. Even Usopp’s angry screaming how <em>heartless</em> they were didn’t change their opinion. </p>
<p>Also, nice thing to note: the minimal (or even a lack of) personal space between those two, despite not walking together a moment ago. </p>
<p>While everyone was crying after the brave dragon, Zoro and Law went ahead. To Usopp’s angry rebuke, the Pirate Hunter said: </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“We’re in a strange, unfamiliar land. Don’t turn back. Always concentrate on what’s ahead of you.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>With what Law apparently agreed, because none of them stopped for a moment from examining the new place. They shared their observations about gate and watchtower - how dangerously unguarded the place was. What is a nice contrast to Dressrosa, where Law did not add any of his input to the Roronoa’s conclusions about Pica.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Usopp(?) even called them out “all business, no heart”, which highlights how <b><em>clinically</em></b> they approached the situation. No emotions, just coolness. </p>
<p>In contrast, Luffy climbed at the watchtower and was totally excited about the whole place. To the point of simply jumping ahead, without worrying about his friends. Usopp (who accompanied Luffy) notified Zoro about the captain's disappearance. </p>
<p>Zoro didn’t show worry nor surprise about their captain’s antics - instead asked if Usopp could see Sanji. Robin wondered shouldn’t they wait for the missing samurai, to which Zoro decided they would go ahead.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now, without Luffy around, Zoro became the leader of Straw Hats. No one questioned his judgment of the situation. Nor nakama, nor Law. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crossing the open gate, Zoro and Law kept exchanging their observation. Trafalgar noticed the gate was snapped off the hinges. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>to which Zoro replied “good point” and added another detail, the destruction of the road ahead.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Once it became clear something was definitely off about the place and the group may meet unfriendly forces ahead, Zoro with his killer smile advised to be careful. Despite his own words, Zoro, Law and Robin didn’t show any worry, in contrast to Franky and Usopp getting their weapon ready to strike at any moment.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Once again, Zoro and Law talked freely, exchanging observations and explanations while staying close to each other. Both led the group and noticed the upcoming danger before anyone else. They grabbed their swords, ready to fight:</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Zoro said he will deal with the enemy and Law did not protest nor try to interfere (even when soon after that Zoro was kinda electrocuted). What seems to be a sign of respect and trust for Roronoa’s fighting skills.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The skirmish with Carrot was stopped by Wanda. The female Mink didn’t have time to explain what is going on, but told them where to find the rest of Straw Hats (chapter 805):</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“We don’t have time to take youteia there!! Just follow my instructions!! On the right is Rghttrump Forest! Head there and turn left at the deep dark swamp! From there, you’ll find yourteia crew’s corpse is ahead in Rightflank Forest!”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>The mention of the corpse led the group to be shocked and worried (though Law’s expression was again omitted). Here is time to talk a bit about “suffering” of Usopp who were unlucky to stuck in group with three “dark” characters:</p>
<ul>
<li>Robin with the macabre imagination and talking non stop about potential cannibalism as a fate that could happen to their friends</li>
<li>Law with his deadpan commenting how navy admirals were now after Usopp’s head knowing full well the younger pirate will be scared as hell</li>
<li>Zoro - similar to Robin - has a tendency to like dangerous and terrifying stuff and to smile at the mere idea of fighting deadly opponents but also scares time after time Usopp with his comments or logic (seen especially in Enies Lobby).</li>
</ul>
<p>Law, Zoro and Robin have this nice but dark similarity which may explain why in their little group, Usopp stood out from the rest. The majority of the team was in fact the stoic, cool-headed and dangerous beings. </p>
<p>Zoro in the end shut down the rising panic by reminding his friends that Sanji was with the missing Straw Hats and he would not allow anything bad to happen. Reassured by that, Robin asked Law about his own nakama, who were supposed to wait on Zou for him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Law admitted he didn’t think he would ever see his crew again (what should be worrying on itself, but thankfully, Dressrosa was behind them already).</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Bebo’s vivre card was untouched, thus Law’s navigator was fine and safe. He explained who Bepo was and that the polar bear left Zou as a kid, so didn’t remember much about this place. Law voted for Bepo as someone he knew for 10 years and that Mink could be trusted. This was one of rare moments in which Law shared information from his past.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Law proposed to head straight to Bepo, to learn what was going on there. Usopp was concerned they would have to pass through a potentially dangerous town but Zoro decided to trust Law’s word about Bepo. After all, it was better than trusting some strange animals.</p>
<p>Law voted for Bepo and Zoro did not question the polar bear’s trustworthiness, even though so far the interaction with the Mink Tribe left a bad impression - an attack out of nowhere and then Wanda talking about the corpse of their nakama.</p>
<p>The poor state of town again raised a question about what happened on Zou. The group examined the deserted buildings and saw devices of tortures. Law pointed out to giant footsteps suggesting either the Mink Country was invaded by monsters or huge animals or some infighting happened not so ago.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>↪ Once again, Law and Zoro kept close to each other even though a moment ago everyone was examining the place in a more individual way. The previous group shot had Law standing far away from the rest.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The group came to the conclusion that whatever happened brought the country to swift, dramatic collapse just a week or two ago.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Usopp was overwhelmed by all the revelation. The rest of the group didn’t show any clear sign of worry, even though their friends could be in danger. Not only Straw Hats, but Law’s own crew too. Law and Zoro still were in close range of each other.</p>
<p>Then out of nowhere, a giant wave of (sea) water enough to cause a flood fell from the sky (chapter 806). Robin advised everyone to head for higher ground...</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>but the next panel showed their current place to be literally flooded. That and the additional bubble speech suggests the group did not manage to run away before water fell on them all..</p>
<p>Manga did not provide an explanation how exactly the group got on higher, safe ground. It was shown only they survived and were more or less okay.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>At the same time, everyone was wet - what could be seen very well in anime (episode 755) while in manga especially on Law and Robin. Those two panels imply that the group was not without contact with sea water. As the devil fruit users, Law and Robin were the most vulnerable in such a situation (would Room even work then?, I wonder...). </p>
<p>Because of four pages of break between the first frame and the next (thus the perception of time disturbed), it is impossible to tell for sure if these two needed to be saved from drowning or not. Yet, knowing the caring nature of Straw Hats, it is highly possible others would secure their vulnerable companions even if the situation did not call for such measures. Also, Franky has this protective instinct about Robin’s well being, so he most likely would be saving her in first place - what means Law had either Zoro or Usopp to depend on. Considering A) Zoro’s protective nature toward drowning devil fruit users [Luffy and Chopper especially] and B) how close lately he and Law were, I think Roronoa would be the one dragging Trafalgar to safety. </p>
<p>From the high tower, Usopp spotted Straw Hat… who seemed to be bitten by Carrot.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A nice detail - Zoro (black backpack) and Law (the long sword) again were shown closer to each other than to anyone else.</p>
<p>Trafalgar used his powers to switch places, so the group could meet with Luffy. Looking how ungraciously the Straw Hats were falling, he either did not warn them in advance or the shambles technique had that effect on people, especially used on them for the first time.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>In all fairness, I’m not sure if Zoro managed to land well in the manga - anime made him and Robin be the only ones from their crew to avoid the fall. Whatever the case, Zoro did not verbally attack or complain for the way Law transported them all. In a way, Law’s idea of fast transport was as bad as Luffy’s.</p>
<p>Once the group reunited with Luffy, Law was sidetracked into more background character. It was visible especially when Usopp started using Zoro (while pretending to speak as him) to scare off the Minks.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Law’s reaction “disappeared” behind bubble speech, so it is impossible to say what he thought about Usopp’s antics or that Pirate Hunter allowed Usopp to act this way. Still, looking at frame composition - with Zoro as central figure in the foreground - the Straw Hats were on his left side while Law, alone, on right.</p>
<p>Finally Straw Hats met their missing crewmembers and for the first time saw all the Minks, alive and happy to see them. The view of hideout and Minks reaction shocked/surprised all newcomers. When Zoro was asking Wanda about Minks supposed hatred toward humans,  Law again A) was hidden by bubble speech and B) stayed close to Zoro’s right side while keeping distance from other characters.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>While Straw Hats celebrated the reunion with Mink Tribe (and slowly learning what happened to Sanji and the Minks) Law went to see his crew (chapter 807):</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The genuine smile contrasts a lot with the constant frown seen on his face for almost all the time, even with befriended Straw Hats.</p>
<p>At the same time, Zoro got angry at Minks invading his personal space to fawn. This contrast to the drinking scene after Dressrosa, when he didn’t mind throwing his arm around Law’s neck, thus having little to none space between them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With the next chapters, the focus of the story switched to events happening during the Straw Hats separation (Kaido’s men attacking Zou in search for another samurai, using chemical weapon against Minks and torturing them for days and how Sanji’s group saved the devastated Tribe and what happened to Black Leg). Along the way, Luffy and his crew met two local rulers: King of the Night, cat Nekomamushi and King of the Day, dog Inuarashi.</p>
<p>In the absence of Law, Straw Hats rarely mentioned their ally. Zoro did so once (chapter 814), when the matter of Sanji leaving the crew for his marriage with the 35th daughter of Big Mom was discussed. Pirate Hunter in serious tone talked about their current situation and what was awaiting them in nearest future:</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Just think about it!! We’re currently on a course that can’t be changed. Remember what Caesar said about his business. Doflamingo’s biggest trading partner for SMILE was Kaido. When we destroyed the research lab on Punk Hazard, that got Doflamingo mad. And now that we’ve destroyed the factory on Dressrosa, the next guy down the line to snap on us is Kaido of the Four Emperors!! Just like Jack, the guy who wrecked this place he’s not some far-off menace anymore… it’s only a matter of time before he comes down on us!! <b>The reason we’re aligned with Traffy is for the fight ahead.</b> And Kaido’s also got his sights on Kinemon’s group for reasons we don’t understand yet. We’re set up for an imminent confrontation with Kaido!!!</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Zoro was fully aware about the seriousness of the situation and did not take lightly the matter of confrontation with angered Kaido. In contrast to Luffy whose idea of alliance is another name for friendship, he understood the alliance was done for pragmatic reasons.</p>
<p>And then, Zoro vented his frustration at Sanji and how him leaving the crew complicated everything and even argued with Nami. Luffy decided to go after the missing crewmember, against Zoro’s objection. Once Luffy and Nami met with Pekom to learn more about Sanji’s past, they were told that Black Leg’s marriage was a political deal between Big Mom and Vinsmoke Family (Germa 66) and had nothing to do with Straw Hats… except Sanji becoming Big Mom’s underling. That of course didn’t sit well with Luffy who was determined to bring Sanji back no matter what. As it turned out, Zoro was sitting outside the building and listened to all of it.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Of course, asked by Luffy, Zoro denied being worried and again said to let Sanji go. Zoro’s words sounded cruel and harsh, but in the face of upcoming fight with Kaido, could stream from pragmatism. He wasn’t happy about the situation.</p>
<p>Then, Luffy and Zoro for the first time met Nekomamushi who jumped on them with “Garchu of Gratitude”, literally crashing both with his big body.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>And so, when Law finally came back, chaos greeted him:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luffy was laughing, Zoro was ready to cut in pieces the local King of the Night (under whose care Law’s crew was the whole time), while the said ruler was bleeding to death. Law wasn’t around Straw Hats for like two days and most likely the sight was pretty confusing… or not, since Straw Hats have a knack for making ruckus.</p>
<p>Frankly, at this point in the story Law already had a chance to see irritated Zoro, but not to the point of picking a fight with a heavily injured person.</p>
<p>Luffy noticed Trafalgar and his crewmates. Turned out, Law came with Heart Pirates to give an introduction..</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>...only to ignore them all in favor of discussing with Luffy some matters.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Despite Law’s dark reputation, the Heart Pirates as a group seemed to be the complete opposite of their stoic, emotionless captain. At the same time, the lack of “emotional involvement” does remind Zoro to some degree, whose similar lack of openness and dwelling on sentiments was also met with crew’s critique and insulting/booing The best seen after Vivi’s departure; all crew members called him out on his lack of heart.</p>
<p>Law finally was informed about the situation with missing Sanji.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>↪ The same as Zoro, Law was unhappy (frustrated?) by the turn of events.</p>
<p>↪ Zoro and Law again were in close range of each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law explained to Luffy that Zou was supposed to be safe place to lay down for a while, but now Kaido knew about it and that put everyone in danger. The waiting for his return with Sanji was not an option.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>This moment is similar to the one from Dressrosa, when Law confronted Luffy about their plan. Then, it was Straw Hat who worried about the people of the country if he did not fight Doflamingo. Now it was Law who worried about Minks (maybe because of Bepo?). Zoro, like last time, did not take part in the captain talk.</p>
<p>Law’s worry about Minks delighted the natives; the alliance already saved them and even now pirates worried about their well-being. What gave another chance for a great party:<br/></p>
<p>There was no sight of Law, even though his crew was having fun alongside Straw Hats. Zoro found a drinking buddy in wolf(?) Mink. It seems like Law is not fond of partying and maybe drinking too. This time Roronoa and Heart Pirates didn’t try to force him into anything.</p>
<p>Chapter 816 &amp; 817 brought to light the connection between Wano and Zou and who Momonosuke truly was. The two Mink leaders took samurais, Straw Hats and Law (who wasn’t a witness to the revelation about the Kozuki clan yet was invited) to meet the ninja, Raizo (chapter 817).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Law and Zoro, again, were in close range of each other, both traveling at the end of the group. They most likely didn’t talk to each other, or at least the manga (and anime episode) did not provide any indication of that… unless the “chatter” sound effect above Franky &amp; Nami included them too. Then again, Zoro and Law are the quiet type of people who don’t talk just for talking sake.</p>
<p>In a secret place, the group finally met Raizo. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were the most excited about meeting a true ninja and wanted to see his ninja techniques. Even Zoro and Law added their requests to the long list of their demands.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>↪ The additional “murmur” added to Law’s bubble speech makes it looks like Trafalgar said his request more under his breath than aloud like Luffy, Chopper and Usopp (which may be a reason why he looked quite shocked / surprised once Raizo showed clone jutsu). Manga did not provide where Law and Zoro stood then, but based on this chapter episode 769 clearly kept those two close to each other. What could mean Zoro heard Law’s murmured demand.  </p>
<p>↪ Zoro once again proved to be a “dark” character with his dangerous request for ninja. In a way this is ironic, because it’s Law who has the epithet of Surgeon of Death - and asked about clone jutsu - while it’s Zoro who had macabre/deadly interests.</p>
<p>↪ Luffy, Chopper and Usopp may be the noisy fans but they were at least openly enthusiastic while Law and Zoro hardly showed any appreciation. Their faces shown in the bubbles speech contrast a lot with the happy smiles of Luffy and Usopp.</p>
<p>↪ Anime added a little moment when both, in a serious yet emotionless (threatening?) tone told the ninja to hurry up with showing them all his skills. That only added to the contrast between the happy trio and these two.</p>
<p>Raizo got angry at such treatment and explained to them that ninjas operate in darkness and do not show their skills just like that. Yet upon seeing depressed Luffy, Usopp and Chopper (in anime, Franky, Law and Zoro were visibly disappointed by that too), the man presented various techniques - including the one asked by Law and throwing shurikens. Anime expanded this scene and showed openly smiling Law and Zoro at Raizo’s performance.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>↪ Once again, close to each other while keeping some distance from Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.</p>
<p>Whilst Robin was working to read the red poneglyph, the group separated for awhile: the samurais, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp went outside, to look at the city while the Mink Leaders, Nami, Brook, Franky, Zoro and Law waited inside the secret place. Despite their previously shown interest in ninja, Zoro and Law stayed with the more mature (adult) part of the group. Actually, Law’s choice to stay there is understable. The red stone could provide useful knowledge - albeit, did Law have any idea about the poneglyphs or the secret history is unsure. By staying, he ensured his chance to learn anything interesting in case Robin or Mink leaders decided to share something new. Zoro could have gone with the other group but for whatever reason, he stayed too.</p>
<p>Once Robin finished her translation, the King of the Day confirmed that indeed, red stone was hiding the leads to the place sought by the most powerful people on the sea. The legendary Rafter:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>↪ Zoro (similar like King of the Night) was sitting on the ground in distance to others, yet Law was one of those closest to him. This was the second time Zoro kept sitting with Law standing in close range.</p>
<p>↪ On the group picture, the distance between those two changed into little to no personal space. For understandable reasons, the frame needed to contain all nine characters thus previous positions of these characters had to be disturbed. Zoro could be shown simply at Law’s left side (what was the most true in relation to the previous frame) instead it looks like Law was standing just behind the sitting swordsman.</p>
<p>↪ Again, Law and Zoro had a similar reaction - just a frown - that contrasted with the “open jaws” of others. They were the only two people keeping quiet. </p>
<p>In all fairness, there is divergence in the location of these two characters. From one panel where Zoro sit alone far away from group</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p> to another, again between comrades.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>↪ Despite the divergence, Law always stayed close (or closest from all people) to Pirate Hunter. </p>
<p>↪ Once again, when the group learned shocking information - Kaido and Big Mom had two from four red poneglyphs needed to find Raftel - Zoro and Law did not show much emotions while Luffy was full of enthusiasm and Weakling Trio &amp; Brook scared for good. </p>
<p>Nekomamushi warned Robin that all the powerful players will seek her out to learn the truth about poneglyphs to which she replied: “I don’t mind. After all I’ve got very powerful friends who will protect me.” Interestingly, Zoro was not shown alongside other Straw Hats pledging to protect Robin no matter what or being over pleased with her words. There is no doubt he will protect her like the rest of the crew but the lack of emotional reaction to Nico’s praise adds to the feeling of quietness and coldness - traits shared with Law through the arc.</p>
<p>Mink leaders and samurais shared with pirate alliance information about poneglyphs and that Momonosuke’s father - Kozuki Oden - was killed by current shogun of Wano, Orochi and Kaido. The last part brought them all to tears. Zoro with unusual(?) tact asked about the reason and, like he deducted, has it anything with them being chased by Doflamingo’s people.</p>
<p>Kinemon confirmed Zoro’s suspicion. </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Yes… as you suspect, his crime was grievous. Kaido is attempting… to pry information out of us. The old Daimyo… lord Kozuki Oden… rode with the King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger… to Raftel, the final island!! And it was there that he learned the secret of the world!!!”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>For the first time in a long time, the position of sitting Zoro and Law changed in a way they got separated - and the distance stayed between them through the whole chapter 819:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>While many characters were shocked by the reveal that Kozuki Oden was part of Pirate King’s crew, Zoro was still focused on understanding the situation of the samurais.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The loyal men of Kozuki Oden explained the fight to fulfill their dead master’s final wish to open Wano board to the world, the difficult situation in their county and their struggles to find allies who will help to beat down Kaido. Kinemon then asked Luffy and Law for help:</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“And thus I have a request of you, sir Luffy!!! And of you, sir Law!!! It pains me to beg favors after you have already saved our lives… but your strength overwhelms me every time!!! If you are willing to accompany us in our struggle… then I ask for your help in the battle to strike down the Shogun of Wano and Kaido, Emperor of the sea!!!”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Luffy refused and didn’t accept the plea until Momonosuke - the heir of Kozuki Oden and leader of the samurai group - didn’t speak for himself. The boy did as Straw Hat requested and told about his wish to avenge parents and protect his loyal servants, asking for pirate help in the fight against Kaido. To which Luffy agreed, promising to defeat the Emperor.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>↪ Like in Dressrosa, Luffy wanted to personally take down the enemy without considering the help of others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But since Luffy again promised someone help without any consultation with Law, Trafalgar openly showed discontent with the other captain doing what he likes without any thought about him. This scene varies from one translation to another, either as a simply ask <em>"And what about<b> our</b> pact, Straw Hat?”</em></p>
<p>or</p>
<p>about Luffy’s faith put in Law and not asking him about opinion:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In case of the latter, which I think is closer to original meaning, at least in comparison to Polish and English subtitles for episode 771, the uncharacteristic behaviour of Law will soon be more related to Zoro’s own - but about that in a moment. </p>
<p>And so, the Straw Hat-Heart pirate alliance changed into Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luffy told the ninja-mink-samurai allies there was no need to bow to them. Because for him alliance meant friendship and friends were equal. Law again disagreed with the notion alliance = friendship. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This was the second time during the Zou arc (and third in general) when Law openly rejected the prospect of befriending Straw Hats. Like he said earlier to his crew, there was no need for them to be friends. This may explain why despite being on good terms with Straw Hat pirates he didn’t try to tighten ties with them. Thus the still visible distance... that did usually not include Zoro. But then again, both swordsmen understood the pragmatic reason for forming alliance and weren’t “delusional” about friendship being required part of that.</p>
<p>Of course, that does not mean that Law disliked Straw Hats and vice versa. Because after so many wild adventures and fights side by side, the bond between them was made whether anyone wanted it or not.</p>
<p>Luffy asked allies to wait with fight against Kaido until he retrieved missing crewmember:</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m going to bring him back… so hold off the fighting until then! The good news is that Sanji’s real tough! Having him on board is like having the strength of a thousand!!”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Zoro’s reaction - the same as Law’s moment ago - was pretty uncharacteristic. Not in the sense of rivalry between him and Sanji but in reaction to Luffy putting so much trust &amp; respect into someone’s else.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Similar to Law (who most likely was put off by Luffy not showing him - the co-leader of alliance - proper respect by omitting his opinion during making important decisions), Zoro was openly upset(?) that Luffy praised so much Sanji whose disappearance caused unwanted troubles. The most uncharacteristic part of Zoro &amp; Law acting was the openness about wanting / expecting Straw Hat’s respect. At the same time, both Supernovas did not  compete for that between themselves - both moments happened in relation to someone’s else. Law, in relation to other leaders of the ninja-mink-samurai part of the alliance. Zoro in relation to fellow member of Monster Trio. </p>
<p>On the way back to town (chapter 820), the alliance had another chance to learn pieces of mink-samurai history, a bit about the way to Raftel (brought by Nami who was worried about navigation) and what happened to Whitebeard’s pirates under Marco’s command who battled with Blackbeard one year ago.  Zoro and Law were both pushed into background characters for most of the chapter. The animated version of these events (episode 771) still grouped them together in the little character-centric shots and properly showed that once again, Law walked right after Zoro at the very end. The interesting detail (seen in manga too) is that on the way back, the other characters walked in a different order than last time. Except Zoro and Law.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>At some point in the journey, Law and Zoro separated. They were not very active in the main conversation until the end. Luffy asked where the alliance members will reunite with each other to which Zoro wondered if it was safe for Kinemon and the rest to return to Wano since the samurai group was targeted by Kaido. Law promised a safe journey to enemy territory in his submarine. Despite not taking an active part in the previous discussion, both Supernova paid attention to it and kept analyzing the situation.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The happy return to the town was disturbed by unexpected, powerful quakes. As it turned out, Jack came back to Zou and attacked Zunesha’s monstrously huge leg (to kill the carrier of Mink home rather than fight the remaining warriors). Ultimately, the situation was saved by Momonosuke who responded to the voice of the elephant and gave it a permission to destroy Kaido pirates. What the mysterious Zunesha did.</p>
<p>During that short lived moment of danger, Zoro and Law seemed to be unmoved by it (chapter 820).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>and once the danger passed, both again stood close to each other (chapter 821) even though for the last 2 chapters they almost didn’t interact nor were in really close range of each other.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>After Jack’s attack, Zonesha required medical attention (chapter 822). Anime extended that by showing how various members of the alliance worked together to help the injured elephant and even included a scene between Zoro (who again was lost) and Law asking him about his awful sense of direction.</p>
<p>This scene is funny on many levels, because:</p>
<ol>
<li>anime didn’t show Law to be involved in any task like making bandages or preparing medicine or, like Zoro, cutting the wood </li>
<li>which means either he wandered and just saw Zoro or went after him on purpose</li>
<li>the “you walked on your own, Zoro-ya” implies he was aware Zoro at some point disappeared which supports possibility Law searched him on his own</li>
<li>and thought Zoro’s sense of direction was ridiculously terrible which clearly made Pirate Hunter embarrassed. </li>
<li>At least we know Law paid attention to Zoro in the Dressrosa arc, when he twice got lost on different occasions.</li>
</ol>
<p>Then the whole interaction was related to Law invading Zoro’s personal space. Either it was his “revenge” for victory party on Dressrosa or he simply felt that comfortable around the other man. Whatever Law’s reason was, once Carrot and Luffy showed up out of nowhere, Law stepped back. Not too far away, but the distance between him and Pirate Hunter was more casual.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Luffy and Carrot made fun of “stray swordsman”. Zoro retorted he will simply carry the wood into the right place and did not take kindly to Law’s comment about waste of time and that he may be lost again. Whatever Zoro wanted to say, Trafalgar without warning used shambles to send the other man into the right place. With wood. That fell from the sky with Zoro and almost killed some poor Minks. Zoro called Law “that bastard” but overall it didn’t change anything between them.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure show-controls">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p>That makes episode 775 one of the most direct interactions between these two Supernovas. Involving violating personal space, commenting on someone's flaw and a bit of arguing.</p>
<p>Once the Zunesha’s wound was dressed, the alliance split in four groups:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The rescue mission for Sanji was carried by Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Brook, Pekom and Pedro. Heart Pirates (represented by Law) and remaining Straw Hats (represented by Zoro) were going to Wano as Kinemon’s group. </p>
<p>While saying goodbye to Luffy’s team, Law and Zoro stayed far away from each other but close to their respective crewmembers. Then Luffy grabbed his people and simply jumped into an abyss, shocking and/or scaring his companions, samurais, minks and Law alike (chapter 822).</p>
<p>Law definitely still wasn’t used to such a way of transport. And maybe seeing Luffy doing it again brought the not so happy memories of a similar jump on Dressrosa. In contrast Zor’s group was pretty much relaxed watching their companions fall down from such height.</p>
<p>And so, the Zou arc ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy’s group headed to Big Mom’s territory while Zoro’s group with samurais and Heart pirates will soon travel to Wano cramped in Law’s submarine.</p>
<p>Zou arc is set up for the upcoming fight against Kaido and Big Mom. One one hand, chapters 803 - 822 provided details and pieces of history needed for better understanding of the alliance situation and what will wait for them in future. On another, there were a few days of needed rest for characters during which the similarity between Law and Zoro could be seen. Both have marks of “dark characters” with specific sense of humor and/or logic. Both are cool-headed and while analyzing their situations often emotionless, if not to say clinical or even heartless. In dangerous situations they aren’t prone to panic or showing worries. Both have low tolerance for idiots (unless said idiots were their crewmembers). Both are introverted, quiet people who don’t talk much but observe their surroundings. Often keep some tangible distance from the large group and seem to like their own personal space. At the same time, through the arc Law could be seen in close range to Zoro - sometimes with little to no personal space between them. They may not talk much about personal matters and don’t hang like Luffy and Usopp do, but they definitely feel comfortable enough to stick so often close to each other and share observations. </p>
<p>Zoro, as one of the quietest Straw Hats and less prone to being emotional (like crying after dying painted dragon) was still the safest person to stay around for Law. They understood each other without need of many words, had similar reactions to danger or shocking news and people saying idiotic things (Bartolomeo and Luffy) while not showing their own emotions - even when ninja picked their interest immediately. Which is why Zou arc was titled by me as “The Kindred Spirits” because finally manga presented their interactions in more detailed way and it is hard to miss how often those two decided to stay around the other, even if there wasn’t anything to talk about.</p>
<p>If I have to sum up the Zou arc in relation to the development of Law’s relationship with Zoro in one sentence, I think “Law hanging out with a fellow introvert when there are so many noisy extroverted people around” would do the work.</p>
<p>Here comes additional thoughts and details worth to consider:</p>
<p>↪ In theory, as non captain, Zoro is below Luffy and Law. Straw Hat and Surgeon of the Death are de facto leaders of alliance. But once Luffy went his way, Zoro led Straw Hat group (similar like Sanji led the separated part of crew to Zou). During that time, he and Law were on equal footing in the sense of leadership skills. Interestingly, the narrator called their group as “team Zoro”, totally ignoring Law’s status as captain or potential leader. Later on, when alliance split in four groups, the graphic illustrating the division showed Trafalgar and Zoro as equal leaders representing their respective crews while both were put into Kinemon’s team.</p>
<p>↪ Thinking more about “team Zoro”, there is a possibility that Law temporary accepted Zoro’s leadership:</p>
<p>- it is clear he hates when people order him around (what was seen on Sabaody Archipelago with Eustass Kid) and Luffy, every time Straw Hats makes a decision ignoring Law’s opinion or outright ignoring him.</p>
<p>- Nami mentioned in Dressrosa Law was a lot like Luffy - giving orders to others without caring what they think. At the same time on Zou he did not boss anyone from Straw Hats. All major matters (not waiting for samurais and finding Bepo) were decided by Zoro. Everyone was allowed to express their concerns - what Robin and Usopp did - but once Roronoa made the final decision, no one questioned his judgment of the situation. Not even Law who, as captain himself, should be on equal ground. </p>
<p>- Law said “we should head straight for [Bepo] if we want accurate intel” which sounded like a suggestion of best action instead of giving order. This adds to the impression Law was truly compliant through their journey into the unknown place.</p>
<p>- Considering that Zoro did not try to order Law around (like Kid) and listened to his observations and suggestions (unlike Luffy sometimes), there wasn’t any reason for conflict or power struggles between those two Supernovas. Trafalgar was treated well by Zoro and the group who asked about his opinion and respected him in the general sense of the word. </p>
<p>↪ There is also the matter of Carrot’s attack. Zoro took on himself to fight the unknown enemy and Law did not protest. </p>
<p>- Once again, Sabaody Archipelago showed Law did not take kindly to insinuation he needed protection of others when Kid insisted on fighting marines alone. </p>
<p>- During Dressrosa, he didn’t fight unless he had to; to save as much energy as possible in case of a facing Doflamingo. We learned then that though Ope Ope no Mi was a powerful devil fruit, using its powers consumed a lot of energy. </p>
<p>- It is hard to judge how much time Law needed to fully renew his strength but after three days of rest on Dressrosa and one week of journey, from the group that arrived to Zou, Law seemed to still be recovering from injuries. What the bandages on his arm implies. Not even Luffy or Usopp had any visible injury signs after so much time. </p>
<p>- In all fairness, Zoro was the only one person in the group who wasn’t really damaged during the previous battle. The fight with Doflamingo left Luffy sleeping for three days after, Law and Usopp were mercilessly beaten down at some point, Franky had a manly fight against Senor Pink that left him injured and exhausted, Robin was hurt while protecting Rebecca from Diamente’s attack.</p>
<p>- Now, considering that Law could be not fully healed - and if that was true, Law and Zoro should be very aware of such a problem - letting Roronoa to deal personally with the danger makes sense. On one hand Zoro is always first to fight an enemy, because he likes fighting. On another, protecting others is his natural reflex. But in contrast to Kid, Zoro doesn’t make a big deal of that; he doesn’t ask for gratitude nor make fun of those who rely on him for being weak. The same as in Dressrosa, Law’s inability to fight at full capability was acknowledged but didn’t treat as personal weakness. Zoro simply protected the group because it is what he always does - put himself between danger and other people.</p>
<p>- Which could explain why Law didn’t protest and let the other Supernova deal with the enemy instead of proving his battle superiority or something like that. Law allowed himself to be protected - maybe because of injuries or because of trust in Zoro. Maybe for both of those reasons.</p>
<p>↪ During the joint trip to meet Raizo, Law always stayed at the end of the group, just after Zoro. Anime made it especially look like Trafalgar kept quite a large space between himself and Pirate Hunter, even though for most of time he didn’t mind staying close to the man. This actually made me think about author’s notes included in volume 76:</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“This famous Japanese saying that can be taken as even sexist. "A wife must always walk three steps behind her husband."</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>This saying comes from ancient Japanese samurai culture. Let's say we were one of those samurai who constantly carried around those dangerous Japanese swords, not knowing when we'd need to pull them out and fight- if that were the case, would we really make our loved ones walk right next to us? Those "3 steps" are equivalent to the distance we must make to keep our ladies safe!! If you're a man, say this. "Take 3 steps back and follow me!!!" Take 3 steps back from volume 79, and this is "Volume 76"!!” </em>[translation according to one piece wiki]</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Putting aside the context of wife, the “safe distance” from someone who is carrying katanas actually could explain the change in range between Zoro and Law. When the group went to and came back from the hidden place, everyone was walking in line, one person after another. Since Law was a swordsman himself, he may follow some unspoken safety rules, like not going too close to armed swordmaster. Also, maybe he prefered to keep a distance between Zoro’s cursed sword and his own? The cursed blades like to cause problems and some, like Kitetsu, are bloodthirsty. So in general, the distance kept then most likely was less about liking or disliking each other and maybe about some rules of safety understandable to swordsmen?</p>
<p>↪ This seems to be more anime-thing, but Law addressed Roronoa as Zoro-ya. In the previous arc, most male Straw Hat pirates get their own nicknames (nose-ya for Usopp, Black Leg-ya for Sanji, Straw Hat-ya for Luffy). Law is on a first-name basis with Zoro. On the other hand, Roronoa used Luffy’s nickname Traffy..</p>
<p>↪ The interest in ninja is another thing they have in common albeit for different reasons. Law was mainly interested in clone jutsu which fits his medical skills - he can manipulate someone’s body while a ninja may multiply himself. Zoro’s interest was focused mainly on weapons and ninja’s endurance to pain/injury, because of course he wanted to see how strong the shinobi was.</p>
<p>↪ Law seems to not be a fan of partying, at least not in a big and noisy group. I’m not sure if we ever saw him actually drinking alcohol (don’t remember that personally) and who knows, he may not be fond of that too. This time Zoro didn’t drink with Law, so either he respected Trafalgar’s wish to be left alone or simply knew that Law was surrounded by his own crew, thus didn’t need his company. Last time, Law was a lonely Heart pirate between Straw Hats and the new Straw Hat Grand Fleet, now his own crew for sure wanted to spend some time with a long no see captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is all for now for Zou arc. The alliance had a chance to relax and rest a bit before facing Kaido. With the help of new friends, Zoro and Law headed to land of samurais now occupied by one of Yonko. How their relationship will work under new level of pressure will verify the next part - Wano arc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6: Wano, Against the Emperors (The Untold Journey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A word of introduction to the 6th part of The Development of Law and Zoro relationship: Wano arc is still an ongoing adventure and because of that, weeks if not months will pass before we learn all the details and its impact on the main characters and world as a whole. Right now, One Piece reached the 1000th chapter and from on, the Supernovas will finally face Big Mom and Kaido. It’s hard to tell if this will be their final battle or not and how much the author still has up his sleeve about Zoro and Law in regard to their relationship during this arc. I suspect some flashback may happen in the near future, especially since Luffy, Law and Zoro are going to fight arm to arm with Kid and Killer against the main target of the alliance - the Emperors. Because of that I can’t rule out the possibility that upcoming chapters could show the dynamic of Zoro and Law already analyzed by me in a different light yet I decided to slowly tackle the analysis of what was shown so far and eventually write an annex and/or correction if the future source material will bring any contradiction. </p><p>Every part of the analysis so far got an individual subtitle from me, as a quick summary of Zoro and Law’s relationship stage. For example, Dressrosa Arc was the breaking point that in the visible way separated their neutrality (indifference?) from previous adventures and the clear comradeship presented from on. Wano is pretty hard to name properly so I went with the general “Against Emperors’’ title. But frankly speaking, the Together But Separated so far would fit even better because from chapter 909 to 1000, Law and Zoro interacted directly or indirectly (including, having some thoughts about the other) for like, maybe 10 chapters at best. At the same time, most of the likely development of their relationship was happening offscreen - the journey to Wano that is basically omitted by the story so far and so is the time before Straw Hats went undercover. The upcoming confrontation with Emperors thankfully is going to change that. Because of lack of direct interaction I decided to write  also about A) Law and Straw Hats (especially Straw Hats men) and B) Supernovas to show how different it is from his and Zoro dynamic.</p><p>Also, from on I will upload all parts of current analysis as an individual chapters instead of how it was done so far (one fully written analysis of ARC = one chapter). Sorry in advance for that change, but it's dictated by fact Wano is still an ongoing arc and otherwise I would need wait probably months to post anything new.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alliance separated into four groups. Luffy’s team went to rescue Sanji and got into a fight with Big Mom. Zoro and Law became part of Kinemon’s team and headed to Wano Country scrambled in Law’s submarine. For now (up to chapter 1000), there was little to no detail or flashback about that time of journey, but who knows what future chapters will reveal. </p><p>Despite the lack of proper information, some conclusions may be drawn on the basis of previously established informations and logic:</p><p>➽ On Zou, Law promised Kinemon a safe passage to Wano. Since shogun Orochi worked closely with Kaido, Beast Pirates posed an additional threat on this part of the sea. Another  problem was limited ways to enter the country by ocean. The <b><em>hidden tunnel leading to Mogura Port</em></b> was used only when Kaido or Orochi granted someone permission thus was out of question. The other known method was the <em><b>Climbing Koi Waterfall</b></em> which itself was a pretty dangerous method, especially since sea currents and weather there were all the time bad for sailing (chapter 910)</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p><p>So far, there is no information how exactly Team Kinemon avoided or passed by the natural dangers nor how they entered the country (did they find another way underwater?).To get into the country without being spotted by the enemy the submarine most likely needed to be submerged for the majority if not all of the course since Zou alone was already targeted by Beast Pirates.</p><p> </p><p>➽ It’s hard to tell how long the journey took from Zou to the samurai homeland - what depended on the Elephant’s location, submarine’s speed achieved while sailing or during the submergence and eventual obstacles on the way. The most telling time reference we have is that:</p><p>⟹ Luffy’s team needed “multiple (several) days” to reach Big Mom’s territory (chapter 823, 824). Nami said Luffy wasted a week’s food supply which also supports the claim that the journey was meant to last for more than one-two days.</p><p>⟹ Additionally, the enemy subordinates transporting Sanji to wedding (chapter 825) also needed “several days’’ to cross the borderline of Big Mom’s territory and they left Zou two days before Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky and Law get there. The Straw Hats spent at least two days before they separated into two groups, which gives the enemy four days of advantage. It feels like Big Mom’s pirates sailed around a week (4 day at minimum). </p><p>⟹ Saving Sanji and fighting the Charlotte Family took another five days. On the fifth day, in the early morning the Straw Hats escape Totto Land (chapter 901)</p><p>⟹ While Luffy’s team sailed to Wano (chapter 903), manga showed the events happening at the same time in a different places, including the world leaders sailing to Mary Geoise for Reverie that last for a seven days. In chapter 904, it was said the conference would start in two days that have passed in chapter 908. Chapter 909 brings the storyline back to Wano and chapter 910 is the moment when Luffy’s team reach the country boardline. It seems safe to assume Luffy’s group took at least 2 days to reach Wano.</p><p>⟹ The journey from Zou to Whole Cake Island took Straw Hats several days but from Totto Land to Wano closer to two days.  </p><p>⟹ Jack the Drought’s return to Wano happened several days before Luffy’s arrival. Since “several” is an “indefinite number more than 2 or 3 but not many”(<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.vocabulary.com%2Fdictionary%2Fseveral&amp;t=NmM0MzE1ODZhMmU0YjBlZjI0ODY1MzkzZGQ1ODMwM2YxMDU5ODQ3MCw3SmFucWkzQw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AqtFrr9OqOKzNgyeAJ6td5A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fcienie-isengardu.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F640464811977818112%2Fthe-development-of-law-and-zoro-relationship&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1610801693">x</a>), he most likely got there before Luffy left Big Mom’s territory. Of course that doesn’t tell much how long it took to sail from Zou to Wano, because Jack needed to be rescue from the bottom of sea first (after Elephant destroyed all ships of Beast Pirates on Momonosuke’s order, chapter 824) but at the same time it suggests that journey from Wano and back took days. To find Jack, the Kaido’s people most likely followed the vivre card - otherwise, how did they manage to find and rescue the person stuck deep underwater? And because they traveled through their captain’s territory, they didn’t need to avoid anyone in their journey, unlike the alliance. </p><p>Though it’s impossible to determine how long time passed from Luffy leaving Zou to arriving in Wano, it was longer than a week yet the most likely shorter than a month. I feel like the safest bet is something around two weeks. When Luffy arrived in Wano, Zoro’s group was already working on their tasks yet the indirect information suggests that Kinemon’s group most likely traveled for a few(?) days rather than just hours. Whatever it was a few hours or one day or more, the Zoro and Law’s group was stuck in enclosed space deep under water for a while.</p><p> </p><p>➽ The manga does not provide a precise scale to measure Thousand Sunny with Polar Tang. The closest in that matter are frames from Marineford and Dressrosa arcs</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>in which both Polar Tang and Thousand Sunny look tiny compared to Marine Battleship. It’s hard to tell for sure the difference in length but it’s not something truly drastic. Thousand Sunny uses a soldier dock system and the <em>Coup de Burst </em>in specific situations, relying mainly on sailing in a traditional way. Although Submarine is also equipped with sails, more often was shown during immersion. Both boats are equipped with some advanced technology though I suspect that engines and machinery for air circulation and heat (the basic life support equipment) built into Polar Tang may take some of space (that and at least some space was intended for the operating room). </p><p>➽ Even if Law’s Polar Tang was spacious boat, it needed to accommodate <b>Heart Pirates</b> (Law and his 20 crewmembers), <b>samurais</b> (Kinemon, Momonosuke, Raizo and Kanjuro) and <b>remaining part of Straw Hats</b> (Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Franky). An eight additional people to feed and bunk somewhere, in case of a longer journey. For record, Thousand Sunny during its journey to Dressrosa carried only 9 Straw Hats and four additional people (Law, Momonosuke, Kinemon, Caesar Clown). Even if both ships are more or less of the same size, Sunny hadn’t been crowded like Polar Tang was while heading to Wano.</p><p>➽ In contrast to normally sailing Thousand Sunny, the submerged submarine has less space to find privacy (isolation) from the group or the noise. All members of Straw Hat crew have their personal space on the ship, be it Usopp’s Factory or Sanji’s kitchen or Zoro’s gym (lookout point). A place they may work in peace or relax. On Polar Tang, samurais and Straw Hats were the guests, thus on personal territory of other pirates. If they didn’t get along well, the journey could be awkward and uncomfortable. Most likely it wasn’t, considering how Heart Pirates were excited to meet their allies and the two crews already were partying together on Zou. At the same time, during that party, the lonely panel (evidence) showed only Usopp interacting with Penguin(?). Zoro was drinking with wolf Mink, while Robin, Franky and samurais weren’t there at all. The little bits of Law’s crew presented in the previous arc suggest they are more emotionally open and easy going people than their captain and both crews have a lot of stories to share and laugh about during their journey to bond over. Usopp and Franky most likely didn’t have any problem fitting into the new situation, but Zoro is a much more reserved, no-nonsense person than them, especially around strangers. Much more intimidating too. And the last journey with Bartolomeo’s crew proved how short-tempered he can be if surrounded by noisy and/or idiotic people for too long.</p><p>➽ Straw Hats for the first time had a chance to see Law on his turf. Up to this moment, they interacted on either neutral, enemy or Straw Hats’ home ground. Now the roles were reserved, Law was the host and captain of the submarine. Kinemon may be the leader of the team, but during the journey it was Trafalgar (and Heart Pirates) that guaranteed safety and took responsibility for the wellbeing of the rest. Straw Hats were the ones who needed to adapt to the situation (like not getting in the way of Heart Pirates when the crew performed their duties) and trust Heart Pirates’ navigation skills.</p><p>➽ Adding to that, all the additional 8 people weren’t really accustomed to traveling underwater for longer period of time. Of course, Straw Hats had some experiences with the little submarine built by Franky but from all of them (beside maybe Franky himself), only Robin, at least manga-wise, took part in submerging search for Fishman Island, two years earlier - what was seen in chapter 490. And was apparently aware of the danger submerging too deeply.</p><p>
  
</p><p>All Straw Hats experienced submerging to Fishman Island but according to Nico, it was “nothing like a submarine” and it felt like they were “flying through the air” (chapter 604).</p><p>
  
</p><p>Which may imply that traveling in Law’s submarine was very new and/or different experiences to what Straw Hats knew.</p><p>➽ Also, <b>out of 8 people, half were devil fruit users.</b> We may only wonder how spending hours/days underwater could affect samurais (who were still catching up with the technological change that happened in the last 20 years) and Robin - and depending on the result, affecting Zoro, Usopp and Franky. Like was mentioned above, Robin already had some experiences with submerging but we must remember that “Shark Submerge III” was built by Franky, thus trusted to be a safe way of exploring the ocean while Polar Tang was totally new, alien territory belonging to other pirate crew. Once again, we don’t know how long the journey lasted and how enclosed and crowded space was and how being trapped for a longer period of time under water was affecting devil fruit users. Claustrophobia and panic attacks could happen at any moment, even more if the submarine was attacked by sea monsters or flowed into an excessively strong current. Law presumably was used to the feeling and enclosed space by now but at the same time, <b>his crew so far doesn’t seem to have any other devil fruit user beside him</b>. Traveling together with so many (inexperienced) stranger devil fruit users could be much more exhausting than it seemed at first glance.</p><p>➽➽ Frankly, the additional scene in episode 490 showed that:</p><p><b>A)</b> living conditions on the submarine can be affected by external factors. In this case, the submarine going through an underwater volcanic(?) region caused the rise of temperature inside the boat and thus brough discomfort to Heart Pirates. </p><p><b>B)</b> The living conditions worsened to the point Bepo was suffering overheating. He admitted <em>“I hate riding the submarine. Spending several hours in a cramped area together with these scruffy guys.”</em> and even kinda bullied Penguin and Shachi into submarine ascent so he could breath with fresh air.</p><p>
  
</p><p>We don’t know much about the underwater region(s) between Zou and Wano but manga mentioned at least strong sea currents. Depending how deep the submarine could - or rather needed - to submerge, the outside temperature (and pressure) of water could affect traveling people. Generally, the deeper into the ocean, the temperature is lower while the hydrostatic pressure increases. Of course, waters of the Grand Line are unpredictable and there was no one in the group that knew for sure what awaited them during underwater travel. So if even experienced Heart Pirate like Bepo, who according to SBS (vol. 84, chapter 840) met Law shorty after Cora’s death and is his friend since then thus we may assume has the same years of experiences with submarine, could be so affected by heat, cramped area and hours of traveling underwater with “scruffy guys”, the possibility of happening something similar to Straw Hats or Samurais can’t be excluded.</p><p>➽ In contrast to the uncertain situation of devil fruit users, Franky and Usopp most likely were smitten with all the technology of the submarine and bonding over it with Heart Pirates. In addition, both men were friendly by nature.</p><p>➽ Zoro, sadly, wouldn’t have much to do there. No lookout point available, no guarding ship, no way for a serious trening or real fight with Law or samurais (to avoid destroying the submerged boat). Did he happily sleep or drink through the journey or did he grow restless at some point, we don’t have any clue so far. At the same time, Zoro wasn’t on his (safe) ship, had other Straw Hats (and samurais) to look after, didn’t have anything important to do (no real duties, no knowledge how to maintain submarine) and unhealthy habit of sleeping barely 3 hours per day that could finally took its toll. Though looking at Law’s dark circles under eyes, his sleeping habits may not be better than Zoro’s.</p><p> </p><p>In general, the alliance journey to Wano could provide a lot of interesting and important details about the development of Law and Zoro relationship, especially since for the first time in the four arcs, Law was on his home ground and had better control over the course of events. At the same time, his dorky crew could tell many stories of their (and Law’s) past or previous adventures. There were also matters of Wano to discuss, but also no place to run away if Zoro wanted some distance from noisy Law’s crewmembers - on Thousand Sunny Law at least<em> could choose</em> to sleep on the ship deck instead of being cramped with others in the men quarter. Straw Hats and samurais didn’t have such luxury.</p><p>Zoro and Law could learn something new about each other or simply fall into an already established dynamic or even get tired of each other after being forced to spend time together in enclosed space. Sadly, so far manga did not provide anything useful about their journey.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 6: Wano, Against the Emperors (Zoro & Luffy means Trouble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Somehow the alliance got into Wano without enemy notice. There, Kinemon separated his allies into smaller teams, all with their own task at hand. Surprising, during the little flashback of that moment (chapter 909), Law was not seen when the samurai explained situation to Straw Hats:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kinemon warned Straw Hats they <em>“must pass yourselves off as locals and quietly, quietly go about your duties</em>”. He gave pirates an individual roles:</p>
<p>➣ Zoro, as ronin, Usopp as street salesman and Robin, as geisha, were supposed to infiltrate capital and gather either informations or allies there</p>
<p>➣ Franky, as an apprentice, worked under carpenter who built Kaido’s mansion, in hopes to gain plans of enemy fortress, so the alliance could learn its arrangement before the raid.</p>
<p>➣ Law and Heart Pirates (as far as we were shown at that moment) stayed with samurais in the ruins of the Oden Castle in Kuri region and were stealing food and water from the enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 918 notes Law was aware about Zoro’s role, however when and how he was informed is not clear. The lack of one of alliance leaders during the meeting between Kinemon and Straw Hats raises questions such as why Trafalgar wasn’t present and did samurai decide to keep knowledge about Zoro, Robin, Franky and Usopp and their tasks to themselves? On one hand, it makes sense. Secrecy was important to secure their plan as best as possible - a matter that will play a bigger role in the upcoming chapters; the less people knew what Straw Hats would be doing, the better chance to avoid information leak. But at the same time, if Law was informed about at least Zoro’s job, why not let him take part in the meeting? Unless he did learn about Zoro’s task <b><em>after </em></b>Pirate Hunter became an infamous wanted man, but about that more in a moment.</p>
<p>We may only wonder why Kinemon decided to keep Heart Pirates with himself, instead of sending them straight away undercover like Straw Hats. There are few reasons that could have influenced his decision:</p>
<p>➣ Law’s powers were useful for stealth and stealing. </p>
<p>➣ The two Supernovas serving Kaido - Hawkins Basil and X-Drake - actually came from North Blue, the same as Trafalgar. How well they knew each other is up to debate, but since all three went to the Grand Line at the same time, it makes sense they at least had some basic knowledge about each other. Which may be a reason why Law stayed with Kinemon instead of playing a similar role to Zoro. </p>
<p>➣ Another possibility is that Straw Hats could be simply better at pretending to be locals and/or had needed skills. In case of Zoro, the little details presented in manga and <a href="https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/624968970174447616">SBS</a> suggest he grew up influenced by samurai culture due to his (still not explored) connection to the Shimetsuki clan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Zoro - working under the name of Zorojuurou - couldn’t continue his mission, because he killed a corrupt magistrate and most likely other samurais present at that time, thus became an outlaw. Since the knowledge about “murderous ronin” was spread in the whole country, it may explain why (how) Law learned about Zoro’s secret mission. </p>
<p>Wandering through the wasteland, Zoro met Luffy who finally arrived in Wano.</p>
<p>Luffy barely got to Kaido’s country and he already befriended a local little girl, Tama, who due to poisoned water, fell ill. Straw Hat decided to take her to the nearest village, to seek help. On his way, he met Zoro who at the same time just saved Tsuru (another native person) from bad guys. Soon after that both got into a fight with Basil Hawkins and the Beast Pirates. </p>
<p>Once they managed to run away from pursuit and got into the relatively safe Okobore Town, Straw Hats were noticed by Bepo, Sachi and Penguin, who observed the area from a nearby mountain on which Oden Castle was built.The mentioned Heart Pirates were worried that Straw Hats could start some troubles (chapter 913). </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In the end, Heart Pirates decided to not interfere… at least until they saw that Zoro and Luffy were heading into Bakura Town controlled by Kaido’s men and immediately notified Law (chapter 914). </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>↪ Law was chilling out lying on the ground. It seems he likes resting (or maybe napping?) in his free time, what was already seen before time-skip, when Trafalgar lied on Polar Tang’s deck, using Bepo as a pillow. Maybe Law has problems with irregular sleep (or lack therefore) and/or using Ope Ope no Mi exhausted him so much that, like Zoro, he needs to regenerate his energy by napping/lying down? </p>
<p>↪ The same as Zoro, Law was surprised by Luffy’s presence in Wano but the similarity ends there. Zoro was delighted when he met Luffy and although he passed on the Kinemon’s warning, he wasn’t much bothered by how they together caused new trouble for the alliance. In contrast, Law wasn’t happy at all. He literally switched from chilling out into full stress/angry mode in less than a few seconds. </p>
<p>↪ Law immediately and <em>correctly</em> assumed Luffy was going to wreck the havoc. It seems the previous experiences gained in Dressrosa have already borne fruit: <b><em>Luffy and Zoro together, in enemy land, were bad news. </em></b></p>
<p>↪ The most surprising thing about Law’s reaction is how he called both Luffy and Zoro as “those idiots”. Mainly because at first he was solely angry at Luffy and the prospect of him ruining the plan and then included Zoro as the potential danger. Which in perspective wasn’t an irrational reaction and again, Dressrosa proved these two can’t be trusted with following any plan or common sense. Yet at the same time this sharp reaction gives the vibe that Law was for some reason angry at Roronoa (about that more soon). What contrasts with the good relationship they had during the previous arc.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law wanted to minimize potential damage done by Luffy and Zoro but was delayed by Bepo, who suddenly felt sick due to eating fish from a poisoned river (chapter 916).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>↪ Law here was fully aware of poisoned food and water, he even warned his crew about it. Surprising, Zoro didn’t have any idea about the ecological situation of Wano and both men spent the same amount of time in this country. Either Zoro did not listen to the warning of others OR that matter comes after he left Kinemon’s hideout. In case of latter, it may suggest there was little to no contact between Zoro and other members of the alliance once he became a wanted man. To be fair, Kinemon himself got sick after eating poisoned food, so the revelation about poison could not be known before Straw Hats went undercover.</p>
<p>↪ Another little detail, Bepo felt sick after eating poisoned fish. Zoro, who ate poisoned meat most likely for days, got only some stomach ache, but nothing to stop him from fighting. Law’s tolerance for such poison is unknown, mainly because Ope Ope no Mi would help him remove the toxin from body and, in contrast to Zoro and Bepo, he has knowledge and common sense to not eat poisoned things.</p>
<p>↪ Also, apparently Law has a soft spot for Bepo, the only animal crewmember - another trait he shares with Zoro who himself has a soft spot for Chopper. Trafalgar let Bepo’s sickness delay him when the situation was dire, knowing full well leaving Luffy and Zoro unsupervised for too long was asking for big trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once his crew member noted that Basil Hawkins was heading to Bakura Town and there already was a fire, Law was pretty shocked by the disturbing change of events.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Despite the pledging of Bepo(?) to not leave him behind, Law finally rushed into town. He didn’t have a clue what was really happening there but attacked the just arrived Hawkins in order to eliminate the threat. As in, eliminate anyone who could recognize him or Straw Hats (chapter 917). </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>➽ Law actually tried to be sneaky and covered his head with special headgear/straw hat to hide his identity. What suggests he was aware that Basil may recognize him and Straw Hat Supernovas. At the same time, Law is, well, really bad at playing undercover. On Dressrosa he wore jacked with CORAZON on his back alluding to late Donquixote Rosinante but that fight was personal matter and most likely wanted Doffy to know what the fight was all about.  In Wano, he didn’t have that excuse; the fight with Kaido wasn’t his personal quest for vendetta. And yet Law’s idea of hiding his own identity was wearing a kimono with his Jolly Roger on it. Very smart. What may support the theory why Kinemon kept him with himself rather than sending undercover. Law is just bad at this gig and thinking more about it, I don’t remember any time when Trafalgar even bothered to try speak like people of Wano - something that Zoro and Luffy actually have adopted to some extent.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To take down another Supernova, Law needed using Ope Ope no Mi. The characteristic power and tattoos very soon betrayed his true identity. Law planned to take down Basil, so the man couldn’t report to Kaido about the Heart-Straw Hat pirate alliance. At the same time, Law put faith in Roronoa who knew the plan that he “wouldn’t be stupid enough to let Holdem get crushed” (chapter 918). What implies that despite referring to Zoro as the “idiot” and general pessimistic attitude, Law still assumed Zoro’s presence would be enough to stop Luffy before the worst could happen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>➽ Once again, Law was addressing Zoro as “Roronoa”,instead by his name. Which departs from information published in<em> SBS vol. 72</em> explaining what Law calls the various members of Straw Hat crew. Back then, Zoro and Nami were the only two allies he called by first name instead of surname or nickname:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In the case of Nami (whose surname was never revealed), it makes sense to use her given name yet Zoro was the only one male ally Law addressed in such a way. Even Luffy, who from a narrative standpoint is the closest person to Trafalgar, is constantly called Straw Hat-ya. Why the special approach to Zoro and why change it right now? The most likely reason for the switch of speaking pattern was Law’s anger (but about that more in next chapter). Anyway, an interesting detail, how Law’s way to call Zoro is related to his mood and/or stress level.</p>
<p>➽ Law proved to be good tactician, but at the same it seems he always assume the worst scenario to happen. Which I guess is one of the main reasons Trafalgar is always so stressed? In contrast, Zoro usually takes bad news calmly - he doesn’t like them, but he has a habit of leaving things to luck/fate instead of overthinking all possible solutions and outcomes. The difference in planning (or lack therefore) could make Zoro and Law clash with each other albeit so far, we saw little to nothing in that regard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly for Law, Zoro did not stop Luffy from beating Holdem. He wasn’t happy that Luffy did it, but didn’t regret it either. Law, on other hand, was angry and/or stressed by the situation, especially when Basil admitted he already met Straw Hats.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>➽ Again, Law thought about Luffy and Zoro as “those idiots”. To be fair, he had a good reason to be angry because of course, Straw Hats wrecked havoc that was reported to Jack - the Beast Pirate responsible for poisoning Mink on Zou - and in result, exposed alliance presence in Wano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight between Law and Basil was then unexpectedly stopped by a speeding cart of stolen food. Stolen by no one other than Zoro and befriended samurai Kiku. Roronoa was nice enough to call the fighting men to get out of their way… once again, Law was shocked by the turn of events.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The fight between Law and Hawkins was stopped; Law didn’t manage to eliminate the enemy nor prevent information leakage about alliance presence in Wano. He almost was run over by a speeding cart with stolen food (another “crime” against Orochi &amp; Kaido, which Straw Hats committed in his absence). No wonder why Law was so pissed of at Zoro. </p>
<p>About that more in next chapter: <em>…and Law Is Not Happy About That </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 6: Wano, Against the Emperors (...and Law Is Not Happy About That)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The fight between Law and Hawkins was stopped; Law didn’t manage to eliminate the enemy nor prevent information leakage about alliance presence in Wano. He almost was run over by a speeding cart with stolen food (another “crime” against Orochi &amp; Kaido, which Straw Hats committed in his absence). No wonder why Law was so pissed of at Zoro (chapter 918):</p>
</blockquote><p>➽ Up to this point, Law never have been so openly angry at Roronoa, nor aggressive toward the other man. Now, Law vented all frustration and anger while Zoro kept silent… and maybe felt some embarrassment(?) about Trafalgar’s unusual outburst, considering bubble speech with three dots and “sweat drop” expressing Zoro’s reaction in a more visible way.</p>
<p>➽ Another interesting detail is how calmly Zoro endured Law’s angry rant. He simply let the other man scream at him, and even tolerated grabbing his kimono and invading his personal space. When it comes to scolding, Zoro reacts differently, depending on the seriousness of the situation and who is scolding him. He either fights back in such situations or doesn’t respond to angry rants and taunts. For example, if Sanji started screaming and pointing his faults, Zoro most likely wouldn’t be so tolerable because those two like to antagonize each other. Seems like Roronoa opted for the calm approach with Law. Maybe Zoro knew that Law was right and his anger was justified. Maybe he simply figured it will be better if Law got all the anger and stress out of him. Or maybe he was just taken by surprise by the sudden outburst? </p>
<p>↪ In all fairness, I think he perfectly knew what Law’s reaction will be, especially considering this ambiguous frame:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>At first it seems like Zoro talked about Kinemon, what honestly would make perfect sense. He already mentioned Kinemon when repeated samurai’s warning to Luffy but couldn’t really say his name in front of just met Kiku. At the same time, he could also talk about Law, because at this point he was familiar enough with the man to predict his angry reaction. Law seems to be prone to stress and he likes planning everything ahead and Zoro not sticking to plan (letting Luffy smash enemy) would definitely earn Law’s ire. Righteous so. Then what was the point of arguing with Trafalgar? Even more, when the man, despite stress and rage, doesn’t hold on such emotions for too long. Which really seems like the best way to deal with a pissed off Heart Captain was just let him scream until he cooled down and adapted to the new situation.</p>
<p>➽ Because Zoro did not stop Luffy as he should - as Law hoped he would - Trafalgar was blaming Zoro for the whole situation, even though Luffy was as much guilty, charging into unknown without care for consequences. Zoro not once tried to excuse himself or Luffy, did nothing to stop Law’s outburst nor remind Law he wasn’t his captain (superior) thus he wasn’t obligated to listen. He simply let Law scream and blame him for the mess.</p>
<p>Anime expended this moment by actually giving Zoro a chance to explain to Law why he screwed so badly. Which literally was “I met Luffy” what immediately refocused Trafalgar’s anger from Zoro to solely Luffy:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This extended scene fits well with already existing Law’s personal experience from Dressrosa - the usually stoic and reliable Zoro will throw away rational thinking in the favor of Luffy’s whim and craziness. Monkey D. Luffy has that kind of effect on Roronoa.</p>
<p>Also, another funny thing anime did with that scene is when Law was scolding his fellow Supernova, Zoro was maintaining eye contact.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But when he was saying “sorry”, he was clearly looking to his left, instead at Law. Which makes the apology feeling insincere. Zoro wasn’t really that sorry about the mess but he said it, most likely to placate angry (stressed??) Law. Seems like Roronoa is bad at lying; not on Luffy’s level of bad, but still not really into telling lies. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Law most likely could tell Pirate Hunter wasn’t sorry at all, which explains grabbing Zoro’s kimono and screaming more at the other man’s face.</p>
<p>➽ Zoro’s patience and lack of response makes an interesting contrast to Law’s unusual aggressiveness. We may only wonder if Roronoa already had some experiences with such an outburst from the other Supernova. Once again, there is little to no information how their relationship was affected by the journey and situation in Wano, nor why Zoro was so indifferent while Law’s level of stress so high.</p>
<p>➽ Manga and anime versions of the scene give us valuable informations. One: Law was aware that Zoro promised to not cause trouble, like not fighting with samurais and Kaido’s men. That of course was a rational thing to ask of Zoro, because the man is too bloodthirsty for his own good and is always up for a good fight. The manga translation makes it look like Law personally witnessed Pirate Hunter swearing to not cause any trouble. Yet Law’s screaming sounds a bit confusing. On one hand, he knew Zoro A) became a wanted man and B) was supposed to be in Flower Capital. So it seems Law was informed about Zoro’s mission of pretending to be ronin. Whatever Kinemon initiated him from the start or after the wanted poster was made public, Law understood the danger of drawing the enemy’s attention to the alliance. Which may be the reason why he was so mad at Zoro and referred to him by surname or called in his mind <em>an idiot</em>. On another, asking Zoro - a wanted man - why didn’t he stay in capital sounds, well, kinda stupid (and interestingly, the additional symbol of irritation was added to this specific question / bubble). Roronoa killed in broad daylight an important person (magistrate), and either killed or injured the magistrate’s samurais, so it is not like Zoro could wander through the capital or any city without causing more problems. Of course, wandering directless did not help the alliance at all but it was still the best outcome. As a wanted man, Zoro could either stay in capitol and draw enemy’s attention to himself - and in result, endanger Franky, Robin and Usopp’s missions and even alliance’s presence in the Wano or wander through the wasteland in which was easier avoid unnecessary troubles and, in case of fight, hide dead bodies without increasing the vigilance of Beast Pirates or Orochi’s samurais. As a wanted man, Roronoa wasn’t really in position to come back to Kinemon because of possible pursuit - though he managed to wander into Kuri region, but that is more lack of direction sense than anything intentional, I guess. Unless this is why Law was the most angry? That Zoro came too close to their main secret base of operation? Anyway, Trafalgar for sure did not hold back and vented all his anger and frustration at still passive Zoro.</p>
<p>Soon, the group made it into Okobore Town and gave the stolen food to starving locals while Luffy brought the fresh water with himself. Straw Hat told the happy people <em>“I’m Luffytaro! If anyone asks, you tell ‘em my name!” </em>(chapter 918). For the first time Luffy also noticed Law - now much calmer than a moment ago. Law made clear, that what Luffy and Zoro did was ultimately an act of rebellion against Wano (Orochi and Kaido) to which Luffy responded he was “repaying the favor” to Tama, who fed him, once again getting into additional trouble just because someone gave him free food. The serious note disappeared right away, when Luffy started screaming at the starving people to not eat all meat without him: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>➽ The meeting between Luffy and Law is drastically different from meeting of Law and Zoro. Like was mentioned, Trafalgar didn’t show any anger or frustration, so either screaming at Zoro calmed him down or he already gave up trying to reason with Monkey D. Luffy. Taking into account all previous adventures from Punk Hazard to Zou, what in universe happened through what? One or two months at best? Law’s resignation makes sense. Luffy wouldn’t care nor bother to apologize for the pulled stunt, while Zoro, well, didn’t care much either, but at least didn’t try to argue back.</p>
<p>➽ Once the serious talk was done and Luffy literally jumped after the meat, Zoro and Law shared the same reaction (visualed by bubble speech with three dots, though the “sweat drop” symbolising embarrassment(?) is only on Zoro’s part). Despite the previous intense moment, both men were again on good terms and even in agreement toward Luffy’s idiotic/childish behaviour.</p>
<p>The next time we see Zoro, Law and Luffy, Trafalgar kept his distance from everyone else. He stood the closest to Luffy yet with back turned to him. Was that sort of ostentatious expression of dissatisfaction or did he keep watch in case of an enemy’s attack, hard to tell.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luffy loudly declared his intention about Wano to Tama (“By the time we leave this country, it’ll be a place where you can eat as much as you want, every single day!!!”). With a sigh, Zoro noted how because of Luffy’s action, the enemy will come after them for real. Law did not take such a comment from Zoro kindly, because the man ignored(?) his own part in the mess.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>➽ Surprisingly, Law still was angry more at Zoro than Luffy, who was the main culprit. But it may be just Zoro’s uncaring attitude that provokes Law so much.</p>
<p>➽ Despite the still fresh feeling of irritation, Law decided to focus at the best course of action - moving on to safest place. In this case, to the ruins of Oden’s Castle, in which Kinemon and the rest of the alliance stayed in hiding. </p>
<p>The group said goodbye to Tama who was taken to home by Horselina (a former enemy-turned-into-her-loyal-servant thanks to Tama’s devil fruit powers). Like always, Law kept his distance from others (in manga on one frame, he kept close to Zoro, on another, to Luffy). In anime, between sharing food and saying goodbye to Tama, Trafalgar was shown usually close to Zoro, similar like he did on Zou:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>At this point, there is something to ponder a bit about Law and his (lack of) interaction with people. Like in the scene above, does Law keep close to Zoro (or Luffy) because of their bond (trust?) alone or is that partially due to his minimal social skills? As in, he keeps close to people he at least knows and doesn’t make contact with strangers unless it’s necessary. Zoro and Law both have some asocial traits (seen especially in their tendency to isolating themselves from too large group), but in contrast, Zoro and Luffy were shown through the Wano arc to interact and even befriend the local people while Trafalgar was interacting only with his crew, Straw Hats, samurai group (extended of Shinobu person) - the people he already knew for some time. Law isn’t going out his way to meet new people (like Luffy) nor bonds with accidentally met people (like Zoro with Tonoyasu). It seems in Law’s nature to avoid interaction with strangers as much as possible. Which makes me wonder if that comes simply from his introverted nature, general distrust for people or maybe even some social awkwardness created by childhood trauma and growing up in criminal organisation (Donquixote Pirates)? Because Law’s way to interact with people he just met is either ignore them (seen above) or act in cool manners around them, like in Punk Hazard with Straw Hats…  but frankly, Straw Hats freaked him there on so many levels it really makes Law looks like social interaction is not his thing. </p>
<p>This reflection actually comes close to another detail. Namely, Law’s general feeling about Straw Hats helping starved people. Because the locals were truly happy and expresses that just before the departure of Three Supernovas (chapter 919):</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Law has strong opinions about pirates, it seems. And it comes from a man that admitted he doesn’t like to kill but yeah, doing nice things for (poor) people makes him sick. Was he so annoyed by the cheering people, or did he simply didn’t know how to react to such situation so he went with a grumpy approach?</p>
<p>Law expressed a lot emotions; the outbursts of anger departs from the image of stoic captain but at the same it makes me think that Law must feel okay around Zoro to be so open about his frustration (and lack of control over situation?). At the same time, Zoro let him take out all anger on him without a word. But the most important thing, no matter how much Zoro’s screwed up, no matter how much Law’s screamed and accused and was unhappy about, it didn’t change their already estabilished relationship. Once the situation calmed down, Law again kept close to Zoro and shared the same opinion about Luffy’s antics and in general they were okay in each company.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next part: <em>Separated Again</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>